La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo
by Sakura Uchixa
Summary: Harry se va a casar, pero Ginny no olvida una promesa, EPILOGO: ¿que pasa luego de la escapada de la parejita?... uy se sabrá que pasa con Gin y Harry, además de algunas sorpresas más... rr... es mi cumpleaños!
1. Default Chapter

"La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo"  
  
By: Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy   
  
N/A: Hello a todos ^_^ bueno me anime a escribir este fic ya que me lo he estado repensando en estos últimos días y más que nada en cierto viajecito que hice U_U, bueno quiero aclarar que este fic se basa en la película "La Boda de Mejor Amigo" de Julia Roberts a quien sencillamente admiro a muerte; pero con toques de mi propia experiencia ¿ok? Esta visto desde el punto de vista de Ginny Weasley así que los "asteriscos" significan un pensamiento de ella en medio de sus diálogos... sin más que decir espero que disfruten este fic, déjenme r/rs, criticas o ideas ok que gustosa las recibiré, o escríbanme a mi nuevo mail ya que el anterior esta fuera de onda: rebeldelisa_vet@hotmail.com espero con ansias sus opiniones.  
  
Antes que nada quiero dedicar de lleno este fic a mis amigas del alma y veterinarias hasta la muerte Lizbeth Bellota que es quien me controla en mis arranques de "hormonas muy elevadas" y Katiushka Gata que me aconseja tan bien frente a mis diferentes líos, con la que me identifico en lo "colgada" jeje somos tres amiga jamás lo olvides bebe ^__~, las quiero un chorro babys.  
  
*******************************@@@@@@*******************************************  
  
Capitulo 1: Recuerdos Duros y Una Noticia  
  
Estamos en un elegante restaurante, claramente es uno de los que se dedica solo a atender a parejitas en medio de todas estas que estaban muy acarameladas, discutiendo o simplemente bebiendo un trago distinguimos a una pelirroja intensa que le sonreía a un chico de ojos verdes con gafas que le hacia unas caras muy graciosas: O_____O' ¿eso es verdad Gin? No lo sé... ¬¬  
  
Ginny: pues claro que si Harry, recuerdas cuando estábamos bailando en tu fiesta de graduación Pansy no se separaba de Draco, yo creo que tenia sus...  
  
Harry movía los dedos negando: nooooo... nada de sospechas querida, ella estaba recontra enamorada de él lo quería conquistar esa noche, si claro!!  
  
Ginny: pues yo digo que ya tenía sospechas de que el gran Draco Malfoy era del otro equipo, ya sabes que tiraba al otro bando... ya me parecía raro en él!!  
  
Harry bebió un poco de su cerveza: pues no lo sé... mira que cuando me lo dijiste por la carta simplemente no te lo creí, Draco Malfoy GAY!! O_O increíble!  
  
Ginny sonrió y fumo de su cigarro: pues si (boto humo) todavía lo dijo abierto!!  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Harry suspiro: Ginny como somos los mejores amigos del mundo quiero que hagamos una promesa ¿puedes no?!!  
  
Ginny acomodo su saco en la silla: pues habla nomás Harry, cualquier cosa!!  
  
Harry le tomo la mano a Gin que se sonrojo ligeramente: prométeme que si en 5 años no conseguimos a la pareja ideal, a nuestro único y verdadero amor nosotros dos terminaremos casados... pues si nos conocemos tanto ya sabes!  
  
Ginny se sorprendió por esa extraña promesa: "Harry es una excelente propuesta pues estoy segura que no lo lograras y terminaremos juntos" pues acepto amigo, los dos juntos hasta el final para entendernos y querernos solo...  
  
Harry le acaricio el rostro a Ginny: nosotros dos para siempre, brindemos ¿ok?  
  
Así los dos tomaron sus vasos, Ginny: por que si no encontramos a nuestros amores Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley nos casaremos!!  
  
Harry choco su copa: así es y tendremos muchos hijos es una promesa...  
  
Ginny sonriente: y es un trato de amigos para siempre!!  
  
  
  
Una chica con una larga capa caminaba por un largo pasadizo de piedra y empujo una puerta de madera negra gritando: STEVE ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!!!  
  
Un hombre como de 24 años estaba sentado cómodamente con los pies sobre el escritorio de la oficina, tenía un arete en la barbilla totalmente vestido de cuero y con el peinado de "electrocutado" sonrío pálido: Gin querida... yo aquí!!  
  
Ginny Weasley ahora de 23 años se acerco a él y planto las manos con furia en la mesa: PUES AYER TE NECESITABA... TE ENTERASTE DE ESTO!! (le lanzo una edición del diario "The Quibbler" con la imagen de una mujer) MIRA!  
  
Steve tomo el diario y sorprendido chillo: ¿CÓMO QUE BELLATRIX ESCAPO?  
  
Ginny se sentó: pues si esa mortifaga del demonio se escapo de nuevo!!!  
  
Steve se acerco a ella y señalando el diario: pero estas segura... mira que Luna  
  
Ginny le lanzo una mirada amarga: "si serás de bestia... no interesa que Luna vaya volando por el mundo, lo importante es la información" si y muy segura!!!  
  
Steve bufo: ay no!!! Demonios yo que simplemente me fui a liberar un poco ;_;  
  
Ginny suspiro: bueno no importa, para eso somos Aurores ¿no crees Steve?  
  
Steve sarcásticamente: si al menos acabamos la carrera no como otros inseguros que la dejan a medias por que simplemente estaban confundidos!!  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ginny estaba parada frente a una vieja cabina telefónica con un portafolios, se le veía muy nerviosa y Ron estaba a su lado: hermanita no estés nerviosa!!  
  
Ginny le lanzo una mirada de muerte: ¿nerviosa yo?!!! POR FAVOR!! Solo estoy a punto de inscribirme a una de las carreras más difíciles de acá!!!  
  
Ron sonrío: ^__^U si lo sé chiquita pero tu reúnes todas las aptitudes para ser una muy buena aurora... más bien vayamos entrando pues llegaremos tarde!  
  
Ginny abrazo a su hermano mayor, él siempre la había apoyado en todo lo bueno jamás le haría algún daño... así que estaba decidida a seguir esa carrera.  
  
En la fila de gente que se amontonaba para ver unos papeles en el panel principal del Ministerio de Magia estaba Ginny empujando para poder ver si logro la vacante que tanto deseaba al llegar al papel busco con su dedo: Weasley... Weasley... Potter... Weasley... "un momento ¿acabo de leer Potter?"  
  
Cuando iba a llegar al apellido ese escucho de boca de un chico: genial Ginny estarás conmigo... vamos tengo que haber ingresado... vamos Harry vamos!!  
  
Ginny buscaba distraída y choco su dedo con otro dedo en: Potter Harry James  
  
Ella levanto la mirada y se choco con unos ojos verdes que dijeron: hello!!!  
  
Así ella se levanto a nivel de él chico e impresionada: Harry ¿qué haces acá?!!  
  
Harry encogió los hombros: pues no lo vez Ginny estudiaremos juntos ^_____^  
  
Ginny emocionada salto y lo abrazo: MI MEJOR AMIGO SERÁ AUROR TOO!!  
  
Harry miraba inseguro un libro en sus manos, estaba en un ascensor cuando de pronto una voz femenina dijo: Bienvenidos al Departamento de Misterios!!  
  
Al abrirse la puerta se choco con una Ginny enfadada: hasta que al fin!!!  
  
Harry muy desanimado: lo siento... lo que pasa es que me quede dormido!  
  
Ginny lo tomo de brazo y lo comenzó a jalar: ay Harry querido... es increíble como es que puedas tener tan buen sueño con un examen de Defensa Integral de Hechizos Ataque "quien como tu que puedes dormir en cambio yo".  
  
Harry estaba muy desanimado ese día así que ni caso le hizo a Ginny.  
  
Pero al final del examen exclamo algo que dejo tarada a Ginny que se estiraba a sus anchas casi gritando: SI NO APRUEBO ESTE EXAMEN ME MATO!!  
  
Harry suspiro: Ginny ¿alguna vez haz sentido que esta carrera no va contigo?  
  
Ginny: O___O' no la verdad que no, ¿por qué dices eso Harry que pasa?  
  
Harry miro muy serio a Ginny: últimamente siento que no sirvo para esto!  
  
Esas palabras dejaron fría a Ginny que solo el quedo mirando "Harry no digas eso... pues siempre soñaste con esto, no te des por vencido, te necesito aquí".  
  
Cuando Ginny iniciaba su segundo año de aurora pensó chocarse con Harry que dejo en dudas a toda su familia sobre su futuro en la escuela de Aurores, al tercer día de clases Hermione le dio una terrible noticia: Ginny ya sé que paso!  
  
Ginny muy ansiosa en medio de clases: ¿qué le pasa a Harry esta enfermo?  
  
Hermione meneo la cabeza: no Gin, él se traslado al Departamento de Deportes Mágicos... según lo que le dijo a Ron se siente mejor allí no encajaba   
  
Ginny muy enfadada: ¿CÓMO QUE NO ENCAJABA? ¿DÓNDE AQUÍ EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS? LO QUE PASA ES QUE ES UN COBARDE!!! UN SIMPLE COBARDE QUE NO PUEDE ENFRENTAR NADA!!  
  
Hermione intento calmarla: no digas eso Ginny... él solamente no podría!!!  
  
Ginny: NO LE CREO, LE TENIA MIEDO A LOS COMPAÑEROS Y A LA CARRERA JA ME DA VERGÜENZA LLAMARME SU MEJOR AMIGA (así se fue por un pasadizo, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta de sus lagrimas) "Harry eres un maldito estúpido... ¿cómo es que me dejas sola acá? ¿Que haré sola?"  
  
Hermione a lo lejos: Ginny pasare por tu casa hoy en la tarde... cuídate bye!!  
  
Ginny desde ese entonces estuvo muy cambiada, no tenía consideración de nadie su único objetivo era ser la mejor en toda la escuela no le importaba nada ni siquiera si utilizaba a los chicos y sus amigas a su antojo, aunque en medio de eso encontró a sus dos actuales mejores amigas una mexicana llamada Liz que era experta en Hechizos de Ataque y Katty una inglesa como ella que se hizo famosa con su instinto de los Hechizos de Disfraz, así como una contraparte que era igual a ella un chico llamado Harold Smith que coincidentemente era hermano menor de Zhacarias Smith el chico que estuvo en el "ED" de su 5to con Harry; a su actual compañero y mejor amigo un chico muy interesante llamado Steve Gauthier mitad muggle que junto a ella eran la dupla perfecta en todo lo que era ser invisibles jamás eran vistos aunque para su mala suerte siempre se chocaba con Harry por su hermano ya que juntos estudiaban para ser "Relacionistas Deportivos" y Hermione medimaga además de ser la prometida de Ron, era seguro que al acabar se iban a casar... sus cinco años pasaron así... pero no sin haberse reconciliado con Harry luego de la muerte de su madre en su 3er año donde hicieron esa promesa idiota.  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Steve miraba raro a su compañera: "de seguro anda volando en un hipogrifo esta chica... pero se la ve tan linda *___*" GINNY DESPIERTA YA!!!  
  
Ginny despertó de golpe: ¿si que paso? ¿ya entregue el informe verdad?!!  
  
Steve: ¬___¬ si claro Ginny, estábamos en que Bellatrix Black se escapo!  
  
Ginny despertó bien allí: oye!!!! Es Lestrange no Black... esta casada!!!  
  
Steve sacudió el periódico: ALELUYA!! Al menos así despertaste... ¿y que?  
  
Ginny desorientada aún: ¿qué de que? "es cierto hoy se cumplen los 3 años"  
  
Steve bufo: Ginny vuelve ya de donde estés please!!! ¿qué haremos con ella?  
  
Ginny encogió los hombros: pues no sé... supongo que buscarla ¿no crees?  
  
Steve se rindió: "andas muy volada bebita ¿qué te pasa?" necesito ayuda!!!!!!!  
  
Al instante se aparecieron dos chicas una rubia flaquita nomás pero bien proporcionada y la otra morena con cuerpo de modelo, ella: ¿qué pasa Steve?!  
  
Steve: pues... Ginny anda volando ¿la pueden traer de vuelta por favor chicas?  
  
La rubia río: jaja lo mismo le pasaba a Liz esta mañana... ya sabes con auuu!!  
  
Liz la pellizco: CÁLLATE KAT... SI NO QUIERES QUE PRUEBE ESA COSA!  
  
Katty con ojos llorosos: ok discúlpame... pero ¿debemos despertarla verdad?  
  
Justo cuando Steve iba a hablar el cartero llega: carta para Ginny Weasley!!  
  
Liz extrañada opina: que raro!! ¿por qué no llego la lechuza directa a ella?  
  
Cartero: es que la carta esta certificada... debe ser recibida y firmada por ella  
  
Ginny que estaba frente a él: ¿dónde firmo? "que extraño solo... cuando..."  
  
El cartero le indica un cuadradito, le da la carta y se va dejándolos lelos.  
  
Steve: haber pues si al menos esta carta te despierta un poco Ginny querida!  
  
Ginny rompe el sobre y lo comienza a leer su expresión cambia drásticamente abre la boca, caminaba hacia atrás es por eso que tumba una silla cayendo aparatosamente con papeles encima de ella (que desorden): NO PUEDE SER!!  
  
Todos la tratan de ayudar y preguntan a coro: ¿qué cosa no puede ser Gin?  
  
Ginny estaba pálida y ve la carta de nuevo de sus manos: Harry se casa en 4 días... y me invita para que ser la madrina de su boda... solo 4 días en Miami!  
  
Todos se quedan estáticos frente a semejante noticia, Steve: así que se casa!!  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaasssssss a todos jeje ¿qué les pareció esta primera parte? Espero haberme explicado muy bien ya que digamos que los que me conozcan me entenderán muy bien en TODO ¿verdad? Bueno este fic espero hacerlo corto y explicito...ojala y sea así, please necesito sus opiniones para seguir con esto pleaseeee... bueno no quería hacerlo con Harry por la Orden del Fénix donde el chico este se me a caído del pedestal... bueno REVIEWS PLEASE!!!. 


	2. Ginny en Berseck

"La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo"  
  
By: Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy   
  
Mail: rebeldelisa_vet@hotmail.com  
  
Halloooooo... ^___^ jo jo ¿como están? bueno no pensé subirlo tan rápido pero viendo mi novela me inspire mucho jeje en fin sé que son dos r/rs pero es bastante jeje... en fin quiero aclarar que no ira tan ceñido a la pelicual pues sino tendría que transcribirla... como se darán cuenta esta Ginny es muy segura de si misma... bueno la quiero poner así al comienzo para que vean como va poniendose en el transcurso de los días antes de la boda... si hay o no hay eso lo decidiran los r/rs... jeje les advierto que este chapy esta un poco subido de tono en las palabras... pero bueno así me quedo espero que los disfruten... arevua y DEJENME R/RS!!!.  
  
Princess of Darkness: holaaa!! ^___^ que alegría eres mi primer r/r jeje en fin muchas gracias por decir eso del fic de como va hasta ahorita, en fin espero que te guste como ira yendo pues pondré un poco más fuerte a la protagonista ¿quien crees que será la novia de Harry? propuestas jeje... en fin yo concidero esta pelicula la mejor de Julia Roberts ¿quieres la canción?.  
  
Arwen-chan: hello!! wow me encanta que me hayas dejado r/r jeje en fin gracias por decir que te encanta *___* si que necesito eso, le intento poner de todo un poco aunque ahora me haya salido un poco fuerte el chapy para que entiendan el porque de las reacciones de Gin. Pasando a eso de que Harry no me gusto nada en la OdF ¬__¬ pues es la verdad se cree muy importante el chico ¿o que? vaya que como trata a Gin no me gusta nada... ja y lo de Cho mejor no opino pero me gusto como lo dejo jeje... dame ideas de quien será la novia please... dejame r/r y disfrutala.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 2: Ginny en Berseck  
  
Steve paso saliva y razono lo que dijo: ¿así que Potter se casara? ^_^ bacán!  
  
Ginny lo escucho y con lagrimas en los ojos: ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!!! No te das cuenta que es terrible!! Yo...yo... no lo permitiré por nada del mundo!!  
  
Katty la levanto del cuello amarga: no nos vengas con que sigues enamorada!!  
  
Liz hizo sonar sus puños: no Ginny, no de ese engendro del demonio... tú sabes perfectamente, él te ha hecho sufrir toda tu santa vida REACCIONA!!!  
  
Ginny se incorpora aprovechando que Katty la levanto y se sacude la capa: pues si... aún lo sigo amando ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO ESO? ES MI... (plaffff)  
  
Liz le había propinado una soberana cachetada: eres una simple reimbecil!!!  
  
Steve les quedo mirando pues aún no sabía la historia completa de Harry con Ginny, lo único que sabía es que Harry no cumplió con Ginny en una ocasión.  
  
Katty suspiro: mira Ginny no te dejaremos ir a esa boda... te matarías es obvio!!  
  
Ginny se toco la mejilla y saco su varita con voz macabra: a mi nadie (levanta su varita)... nadie me dice lo que debo hacer con mi vida... EXPELLIARMUS!!!  
  
Los ojos de Katty, Liz, Steve y de otro más que entraba se dilataron además de que todos salieron disparados al pasadizo quedando noqueados, Ginny salía muy pero muy furiosa gritando: déjenme en paz y saben me iré en avión (de su varita salió una notita y la dejo caer) Harold acá tienes mi petición ¿ok?!  
  
La persona que ingresaba había sido Harold que acomodaba sus gafas y en medio de polvo dijo: ¿petición de que cosa Weasley? No entiendo que pasa!!  
  
Ginny: "todos acá son unos bestias... definitivo" pues de permiso me iré durante los días que sean necesarios a Miami, en avión y te diré donde me hospedare!  
  
Harold sorprendido: ¿a Miami? Pero Gin esa Bellatrix a escapado de Azkaban!!  
  
Ginny desapareció por una esquina mientras que todos se paraban muy dificultosamente y Katty gritaba: esa chica jamás será feliz eso es seguro!! Ay!!  
  
Steve ayudando a Liz: pues me deben explicar el odio tan grande a Harry Potts  
  
Liz: ay Steve si te lo dijéramos estoy segura que en vez de boda habrá funeral!  
  
Harold recogía unos papeles: si claro ¬__¬' siendo tú él único que la entiende!  
  
Steve se enfado no le gustaba mucho el sarcasmo: basta ya... sigámosla!!  
  
Ginny al salir se choco con su "enemigo mortal" en el ascensor: genial ¬__¬*  
  
Era un chico alto, moreno tan bueno como ella en todo y sonrío: vaya la Weasley... ¿saliendo a dar un paseíllo en horas de trabajo? Que buena aurora!  
  
Ginny levanta un ceja: no lo creo baby... además cierra tu asquerosa boca si no sabes nada, dicho sea de paso como siempre U_U, y esfúmate estoy apurada  
  
Él se movió por alguna razón él siempre la obedecía: ey me llamo Anthony Cor..  
  
Ginny sarcástica: ¿así? Pues no pasa nada con ese nombre, no te da (el ascensor se abre, ella sube aplasta un botón, le hace "Adiosito idiota) bye loser  
  
Anthony se queda mirando el ascensor: maldita sea porque me pasa esto....  
  
Ginny en el ascensor suspira: "esto es mala suerte, encontrarme con ese..."  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ginny estaba en su clase practica de "Necromancia y Shamanismo" estaba muy tranquila tirada en la alfombra cuando entro cierta persona ese era Anthony Courtney con aires de sabelotodo (N*A: cualquiera repitiendo el curso) eso a Ginny le reventaba así que lo marco como "persona no deseable" pero en cambio a él con solo verla se le metió directo al hígado ¬¬' lo impacto se enamoro a primera vista de ella así que se decidió a conquistarla... uno más je.  
  
Al acabar la clase alguien le toco el hombro a Gin: disculpa Weasley ¿no? ^_^  
  
Ginny quedo shokeada: "mierda simio a la vista" (hipócritamente sonrió) si así es soy Weasley la delegada del curso y grado ^___^ que deseas nuevo alumno  
  
Anthony sonrío: "vaya choco con realeza" pues solo las copias anteriores ^__^  
  
De un momento a otro se declaro la guerra entre ellos dos en primera porque Anthony le gano en ciertas notas a Ginny eso la bajoneo pero lo reto "a que no llegas a un 10 como yo en los finales" Anthony amaba eso de Ginny aceptando.  
  
Todos decían que hacían buena pareja a Ginny le caía como patada en los ovarios ese individuo pero Draco Malfoy le dijo un día: "utiliza al enemigo niña"  
  
Así que cierto día aparecieron como enamorados dejando tarados a propios y extraños, pero no a los del lonsa de Gin que estaba felices por ello ¬¬ presión, pero para algunos como Harry en especial fue un baldazo: o__O pero Gin es!!!  
  
Pero sinceramente Ginny usaba a Anthony para ver las reacciones de Harry que fueron "muy obvias" pero no contaba con que Anthony consiguió que Harry le ayudara a "conquistarla" PAFFF golpe bajo por parte de los dos ¬____¬ uy!!! Jeje claro que no le gusto a Ginny y mando a volar bien rápido nomás al "simio" ese quedando como enemigos mortales para siempre por los siglos amen!!!!  
  
FLASH BACK FINAL  
  
Katty llego agitada al ascensor: Anthony... ¿no viste a Gin por acá?!!  
  
Anthony que firmaba unos papeles, paso saliva: si ella se fue, 100pre apurada  
  
En eso llego Steve: ¿qué fue de Gin? (vio a Anthony) "jaja seguro lo bajoneo"  
  
Ah hola Tony ^__^ supongo que viste a la reina Gin ¿por acá verdad? "jajaja"  
  
Anthony ¬__¬* "sacando pica de que es TÚ compañera; huequitos" : oh si!!  
  
Liz apareció muy despeinada: mira Steve no se manejar esta cosa (le lanza un celular SAGEN a Steve que a las justas lo atrapa) prefiero el ponelope ^___^ además debes avisar a Ron sobre Ginny para que la lleve al airepuerto él sabe!  
  
Steve silva aliviado: Liz ^__^ no trates así el celular y se dice TELÉFONO, no es airepuerto es AEROPUERTO!! Yo le llamare no te desesperes es muy fácil  
  
Anthony sarcástico: oh genio... además eso es mucha tecnología para mi __'  
  
Steve mientras marcaba: burro atrasado... aprende algo de tecnología nueva sal de tú cueva cavernícola (hace clic en "send") por eso me pusieron con ella!!  
  
Anthony se paro dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara cuando alguien: ANTHO!  
  
Este se detuvo en seco mientras Steve decía "aló Ron" ^__^: esto... Thaly ^_^  
  
Thaly en realidad era Nathaly una chica tan alta como él ella era su compañera, que miraba la escena: ¿qué pasa querido? ¬¬' hola Steve, Liz, Katty ¿y Gin?  
  
Liz le hace "shhh" y Steve: ah bueno Ron verás llego una carta de Potter diciendo que se casaba (desde el teléfono Ron: ¿QUÉ COSA COMO QUE SE CASA?!!!!!!!!) si eso dije @____@ ella se esta yendo al aeropuerto... alóoo U_U (presiono "end") pucha de seguro que ya salió corriendo allá ^___^  
  
Mientras tanto Ron salía disparado metiendo su celular en su mochila por unas escaleras de la redacción deportiva del "El Profeta", justo cuando salió se choco con un auto porche rojo con Hermione manejándolo: Ron... carta de Harry... él dice que se va a casar en 4 días en Miami... debemos irnos ya!!!  
  
Ron subió al auto de un salto y la beso: eso lo sé mi amor pero hay una cosita llévame donde Gin (Mione ahogo un gritito) si lo sé la debo ayudar... tu sabes!  
  
Una gran polvadera en una sala de un departamento y Ginny sale de ella tira su bolso, se saca la capa y la tira al sillón: MALDITA SEA HARRY!! ¿CÓMO?!!!  
  
Ella entra a su habitación y abre el ropero: bah no debo de llevar mucha ropa allá... pues claro... yo me quedare allá como la Sra. Potter eso es seguro (entra al baño y se moja la cara) tranquila Gin que tu nunca pierdes... eso si eres una digna capricornio (sin creerlo piensa en su jefecito Harold) claro sacando a ese!  
  
De su ropero saca una valija y comienza a gritar: AH SAN POTTER!! ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? NO ES POSIBLE QUE TE FIJES EN CUALQUIER PUTITA QUE SE TE PASE POR ENFRENTE... CLARO SIN PENSAR EN CHO, BIANCA, ANA, KIARA Y LAS OTRAS 10 MÁS... ME TIENES A MI ¿ACASO NO SOY BONITA? ¿NO SOY DIGNA DE CHICO QUE VIVIÓ DE LAS MANOS DE VOLDEMORT? NO CLARO QUE NO YO SOY FLACA, MUY FLACA, CON UNA HORRIBLE CARA Y ADEMÁS A TI SOLO TE GUSTAN LAS GENIAS PERO EN FIGURA... VACÍAS EN CABEZA!! JA ME MORIRÉ COMO BRIDGET JONES SOLA, TOMANDO LITROS DE VINO Y VIENDO PELÍCULAS PARA MAYORES DE 30 AÑOS... AH SI CLARO SIN OLVIDAR EL CIGARRO (saca uno de su cajón lo enciende y bota el humo) PERO COMO YO NO ME RINDO SERÉ LA REINA DE HARRY POTTER DE ESO NO HAY DUDA AUNQUE TENGA QUE MATAR A LA GUARRA QUE TE LAMIÓ... GRRRR.... NO QUIERO NI PENSARLO SIENDO YO LA PRIMERA EN HABERLO HECHO... Y TU RECORDANDO LO QUE ES MAMAR EN MIS SENOS... O SI CLARO DEJANDO DE SER VIRGEN DE LOS LABIOS EN LOS MÍOS Y NO ENTRO MÁS A DETALLES PUES ME SALDRÍA UNA CANCIÓN PERO UNA COSA ES SEGURA NO ME MORIRÉ COMO UNA VIEJA ABURRIDA SIENDO UNA SIMPLE WEASLEY DE... SINO SIENDO LA SRA DE POTTER (fuma más y tira su ropa del ropero a la valija) SEAS LO QUE SEAS MALDITA PUTA DESCARADA QUE TE ATREVES A ENAMORAR A MI HARRY TE DESTRUIRÉ!!! SERÁ UNA MUERTE CRUEL O NO SÉ TAL VEZ TE HAGA COMER POR LEONES... JAJA SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR PERO A MI NADIE ME QUITA LO QUE YO QUIERO, AMO Y CONSAGRO ESO SI MI ÚNICO AMOR A SAN POTTER!!!  
  
Sin imaginarlo alguien había escuchado tan fenomenal y monumental monologo que se había mandado la Srta. Weasley comienza a elegir zapatos y 3 pares de zapatillas para comenzar con su plan de ser la futura Sra. Potter, ese alguien era su hermano Ron que quedo helado por sus sentimientos no tan bien expresados antes, revelaciones intimas y deseos más malévolos, que miedo le daba pero eso de que ella y Harry habían tenido relaciones lo dejo más que frío, Ginny nunca había expresado eso, salvo que lo hizo con alguien muy especial para ella una noche de año nuevo en el depa de él; su best friend.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notitas: ¿que les parecio? jeje esa actitud de Ginny esta buena ¿no? es que quiero que sea una chica decidida para que haga buenas cosas como Julia Roberts subirle un poco el genio como en la OdF donde me encanta la neta jo jo bueno esperen la continuación PLEASE R/R!!... disculpen la lisuras please!!!. Lisa. 


	3. Madrina, Padrino y La Gran Sopresa

"La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo"  
  
Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy  
  
mail: rebeldelisa_vet@hotmail.com  
  
Hallo a todas!! bueno disculpen la demora pero son los ultimos días de las clases y como sabrán todo es un despelote cuando llegan los examenes finales @___@ las dejo con el capitulo 3 de mi fic... please r/rs!!.  
  
But, primero paso a responder a mis r/rs que me animan a seguir con esta historia tan "especial".  
  
Princess of Darkness: hello!!! ^__^ muchas gracias tu r/r me anima mucho jeje bueno le puse ese carácter a Ginny ya que me encanta que sea decidida y que tenga los pants bien puestos, respecto a la boda pues ando dudando en que si de verás Ginny logra su objetivo o queda como Juls en la película (claro que si pasa eso ya tengo varias opciones) así que dependera de como van los r/rs de los fans ^=^ aunque yo también amo a esa parejita jeje, aunque Harry no se de cuenta ciego, ahora con la novia en este chapy sabrás quien es... ojala y te impresione me das tu opinión please, ahora con Cho pues claro que entrara en la historia ya verás en parte será una "ayudita" para Ginny en sus planes ^__^, a esa tipa yo no la paso mucho así que tenía pocas opciones pues en 3 capitulos más y la volaba. Bueno Harry en mi fic se caracteriza por ser mujeriego eso si bueno ahora sabrás quien es aunque Luna no se escapa de la boda, eso si la "novia" será tán o más loca que Camerón Díaz eso te lo aseguro ^__~. Wow eso me fascina ósea que te llamas Liz como una de mis mejores amigas haz de ser muy linda y Katty pues es la otra, las puse a ellas pues en parte las situaciones y la pelicula se parecen mucho a mi vida, el mejor amigo, que no hace caso y muchas cosas más... así que Liz con Katty tenló por seguro son piezas claves, bueno quiero tu opinión de todo este chapy y los que vienen... y claro ideas, besos cuidate!!! sigue leyendo.  
  
Shumara: gracias por decir que te a encantado ^___~ y claro que lo seguire, espero que te agrade como ira yendo la historia muy bien espero más opiniones tuyas, bye!!.  
  
GiN dArK GiRl: gracias por decir que va quedando chido y logico es una de mis pelis favoritas.  
  
La actitud de Ginny es lo que más caracteriza a mi fic pues me encantan las chicas que no se rinden hasta agotar su ultima oportunidad... en cuanto a Ron pues la kara es obvio que como un muerto en vida jeje pero ahora verás como es que tratara a su hermamnita querida luego de su gran discurso jeje pobrecilla -____-', wow no pense que iba a ser poco entendible pero que bien que le hayas agarrado la onda fiiuuuu gran alivio, bueno gracias por el r*r espero más tuyos e ideas también, escribo lo más rápido que puedo cuidate y despreocupate que soy muy traviesa.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 3: Madrina, Padrino y La Gran Sorpresa  
  
Ron estaba parado como piedra frente a la puerta del departamento de su hermana, por alguna razón lo único que quería ahora es estar con Hermione porque solo ella era capaz de controlar sus instintos de matar a Ginny o sino a Harry... camino despacio el ascensor se abrió entro en él y se fue muy callado.  
  
Ginny mientras tanto sonriente cerraba su valija: aleluya!! Ahora solo falta lo más importante (camino y de una pared jalo una puerta allí habían muchos vestidos impresionantes y prendas de Victoria's Secret) mi vestido y la ropa jaja  
  
Cogió un hermoso vestido color celeste mar y ropa interior del mismo color.  
  
Mientras tanto en un camerino estaba un chico rubio alto de ojos grises que sonreía mientras leía un papel: "quien iba a pensarlo Potter se va a casar con...  
  
En ese instante tocan la puerta y entra una Srta: Sr. Malfoy le mandan estos dos pasajes de avión, los envía Harry Potter por fax dice que son para usted y la madrina (Draco los recibe y la chica se va) ah ósea que la madrina esta acá (lee los nombres) O_____O oh vayaaa!!! Pero si es Ginny Weasley, que bien!  
  
Draco muy sonriente aplasta un botón en su teléfono: Mary Jane alístame unas tres maletas debo ir al matrimonio de mi amigo a Miami, tienes 15 minutos!  
  
Mary Jane responde por el fono: ok Sr. Malfoy las tendré listas en ese tiempo!  
  
Draco sacude sus boletos: wow este matrimonio si que promete, será historia!  
  
Ginny caminaba rápidamente jalando su valija que tenia rueditas y se acomodaba las gafas al llegar al recepción de American Airlines: buenas tardes Srta. me da un boleto para Miami que salga hoy mismo por favor, apúrese!  
  
La Srta. le iba a responder pero un chico le gana: no le de nada, hola Ginny!  
  
Ginny que estaba con el hígado en la boca levanto la mirada y grito: ¿Y TU QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIRLE ESO A ELLA? RESPONDE!  
  
El chico se saco los lentes oscuros y sus ojos grises la dejaron fría: ya Ginny no te molestes tanto... ¿acaso no quieres viajar con tu amigo Draco? Además soy el padrino... tu la madrina ¿no? Harry me mando los boletos por el fax!  
  
Ginny paso saliva muy roja: ah Draco... discúlpame sino que ando muy... ay!!!  
  
Draco le paso un brazo por los hombros: mal humorada lo sé, pero no te preocupes tenemos 4 días para pasárnosla muy bien en Miami y sus playas  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza, no era muy común que una estrella de la música te abrazara así nada más en el aeropuerto: es que todo es tan rápido que me...  
  
Draco: shh... bebe somos los padrinos y somos calidad Potter no se equivoco al elegirnos... iremos en primera clase y nos hospedaremos en el mejor hotel!!!  
  
Ginny: "eso es cierto contigo siempre se esta en la realeza" pero mis hermanos  
  
Draco: "vaya con la familia conejin" no te preocupes que ellos seguro llegaran   
  
Ginny: "guapo, inteligente, rico y buen amigo" gracias Draco, vamonos padrino  
  
Draco con ella caminaron hacia el angar mientras: "El vuelo a Miami- EE.UU. de American Airlines es por la puerta 15 saldrá en 5 minutos, pasajeros de 1era clase sírvanse a recibir su cóctel al subir al avión, bienvenidos Draco y Ginny"  
  
Ginny que pasaba por la puerta de seguridad se sorprendió: ¿cómo es que...  
  
Draco sonrío: es lógico recuerda que el dueño es Seamus Finnigan, acostúmbrate a estas atenciones si estas conmigo ^__~ ok Srta. Weasley!  
  
Ginny muy roja: ok tratare... ah por si acaso ¿sabes quien es la novia de Harry?  
  
Draco: "así que no te dijo quien era su novia" pues no me lo dijo, sorpresa!!  
  
Ginny suspiro desilusionada y así los dos pasaron al angar donde les esperaba un espectacular Boing 765 nuevo y ellos irían en primera clase a esa gran boda.  
  
Hermione se encontraba guardando el terno de Ron cuando este llego pálido como el papel y se sentó en un sillón: O_O ¿que pasa mi amor? Le dijiste a Gin  
  
Ron tomo aire: es que... Ginny esta... muy pero muy mal... ella no ira a Miami exactamente a ser una buena madrina... ella aún sigue amándolo... y todavía...  
  
Hermione se sentó al lado de su prometido y lo acaricio: bueno ella tiene que írselo aceptando... nunca estuvieron como pareja sino como mejores amigos!  
  
Ron le miro con lagrimas en las mejillas: si claro... dime ¿cuándo nosotros siendo mejores amigos nos acostamos para tener relaciones sexuales Mione?  
  
Hermione abrió la boca mucho y se quedo mirando a Ron que se acurrucaba en su pecho para llorar, le acaricio el cabello: los gemelos me llamaron, dijeron que Bill, Charlie y tu padre irán en el autobús mágico mañana con los Longbottom... ellos viajaran cuando terminen de distribuir los snaps explosivos.  
  
Eran exactamente las 7 de la mañana de un caluroso día en Miami- Florida estamos en el aeropuerto donde anuncian: "El vuelo 832 directo de Londres- Inglaterra aterrizara en la puerta 43 por favor sírvanse a esperar en la sala 5"  
  
Luego de 10 minutos se vio que una pelirroja salía desesperada por la puerta hacia la sala 5 esperando encontrarse con... un chico de ojos verdes, cabellos alborotados y muy despeinado se acercaba a ella estaba con un short rojo y un polo negro muy bronceado, cuando se vieron corrieron, ella se lanzo a sus brazos, él al recibirla la cargo dándole vueltas y cuando se vieron a la cara ella con lagrimas en los ojos lo iba a besar en la boca pero él lo hizo en la mejilla, Draco con Seamus los encontraron, exclamando al unísono: al fin se reunieron!  
  
Harry Potter muy sonriente abrazaba a Ginny: mi pequeña que bien que hayas podido llegar tan rápido... no sabes cuando te necesito, te extrañaba tanto linda  
  
Ginny no quería dejar de abrazar a su amado Harry: yo también te extrañaba!!  
  
Harry la puso delante suyo: bueno Ginny no podía casarme sin que te tuviera!  
  
Ginny dejo de sonreír por un momento lo había olvidado: ah claro... lo mismo digo yo... pero bueno ¿quiero conocer a mi cuñada? "a la futura muerta jaja"  
  
Harry sonrió: pues ahora mismo viene... se demoro un poco en el auto!  
  
Ginny vio detrás de Harry llevándose con la sorpresa de ver a una sonriente Luna Loveegood venir con su mochila en el hombro: ay Ginny querida te...  
  
Ginny ardió en furia no era posible su mejor amiga del colegio quitándole al hombre que por derecho era suyo vio a Harry: no me digas que es Luuuu...naa!  
  
Harry sonrío divertido: no reinita... ella nos acompaño pues se hospeda...  
  
Ginny lo escuchaba cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento paso a su lado y detrás de ella escucho una voz chillona: DRACO QUERIDO QUE BIEN!!! AY!!!  
  
Draco dejo caer sus maletas: mi querida Pansy no te podía fallar por nada jaja!!  
  
Ginny volteo bruscamente Draco debía de estar haciendo una broma: ¿cómo...  
  
Pero no era una broma en verdad era la odiosa slytherin Pansy Parkison claro que ahora toda arreglada en el quirófano, ella le sonrío: mi querida madrina!!!  
  
Luna, Draco y Seamus se miraron realmente asustados por la reacción de Ginny no era secreto de estado como eran los sentimientos de ella por Harry.  
  
Pansy en cambio la abrazo muy fuerte: ay amiga no sabes cuando te esperaba cuando mi amor me dijo que ibas a ser nuestra madrina me puse muy feliz... además somos compañeras así que por eso llame a Draco como mi padrino   
  
Ginny que la abrazo por compromiso no podía salir de su asombro aún, como era posible que la novia de Harry era la estúpida, odiosa y arrastrada de Pansy Parkinson... la chica que durante sus 7 años en Hogwarts siguió a Draco Malfoy, que era hija de mortifagos, una de las más feas de la escuela y de remate la más cruel prefecta que hubo en la historia del colegio... simplemente no lo podía creer así que dijo: ¿esto es una broma verdad?... no puede ser!!  
  
Pansy con Harry se miraron por alguna razón entendían esa expresión, sabían que podía pasar y Harry: no Ginny es verdad yo me casare con Pansy la amo!  
  
Seamus tratando de arreglar la situación: sinceramente me da mucho gusto que por fin el Sr. Potter se anime a sentar cabeza... es una boda esperada!  
  
Draco: si lo mismo digo además con mi mejor amiga Pansy, realmente bueno!  
  
Luna: en fin... ya que se encontraron y bueno abrazaron ^___^ vayamos al carro que debemos de ir a la modista a ver los trajes de ustedes y la madrina!  
  
Pansy sonrío de nuevo: es verdad Ginny yo misma elegí el modelo por que como eres mi madrina... pero bueno si no te gusta lo cambias nomás vamos!  
  
Ginny volvió en si y sonrío: ok esta bien pues es lógico la novia elige el vestido!  
  
Todos cogieron sus maletas, Harry llevaba las de Ginny mientras conversaba con Draco al final de 7mo se hicieron amigos por muchas razones, Seamus era muy rico y Luna estaba al mando de la Revista "The Quibbler" de su padre.  
  
Cuando todos estaban en el auto una camioneta 4x 4 descapotable Harry, Ginny con Pansy iban adelante mientras que Draco, Seamus y Luna atrás.  
  
Harry: ojala y todos puedan venir pues no queremos casarnos allá decidimos con los padres de Pam que mejor lo hiciéramos acá, es más bacán!  
  
Pansy: así es además en estas épocas Londres esta de hielo... queríamos algo fuera de lo común la boda será en la iglesia principal y la fiesta en mi casa de playa, mi padres están muy contentos aparte de que les encanto la idea!  
  
Ginny la miraba sorprendida: "¿cómo puede ser tan hipócrita? Sus padres odiaran a Harry él derroto a su amado Lord... esto es una pesadilla" que bien!  
  
Luna sacando una libreta: muy bien Harry primero vamos a la modista, luego yo me quedo con Seamus en la florería... ¿trajiste la revista esa de flores no?  
  
Seamus: claro Luna me lo repetiste 100 veces ¿cómo me iba a olvidar? U___U  
  
Harry: ¿Gin es seguro que toda la familia vendrá no? Es que son mi familia!  
  
Ginny que respondió dudosa: claro eso es seguro, Ron con Mione los traerán!  
  
Pansy emocionada: ¿y como van ellos dos? Desde el cole andaban de novios!  
  
Ginny: "si pues más o menos como mi Harry conmigo" ^__^ pues muy bien es seguro que al próximo año se casan como ya tienen trabajos seguros!  
  
Draco: para ser sinceros nuestras promociones andan muy bien puestas!  
  
Harry: eso es cierto yo gracias a mi carrera me encontré a Pansy ^___^  
  
Seamus: ¿acaso sigues siendo independiente Harry Potter? Tienes suerte  
  
Pansy: si es que mi Harry Potter jaja... pero mi madre que se caso de nuevo es dueña de la revista deportiva "The Snich: Magazzine", pero Harry no quiere!  
  
Luna: wow!! La revista Snich es una de las más importantes acá que bien!  
  
Ginny: "aja ¿así que Harry es menos que ella? Y no se aprovecha" tonto!!!  
  
Pansy: lo mismo digo... ya que yo no deseo quedarme con eso a cargo!  
  
Ginny: ¿pero Pansy es tu fortuna? ¿qué tienes para no querer aceptarla?  
  
Pansy: es que verás Gin, yo no acabe mi carrera pues hubieron problemas, luego la quise reiniciar... pero llego Harry a mi vida ya no la necesito más!  
  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ella había dejado su carrera por Harry.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
N/A: ¿que les parecío la sorpresita? jo jo a que ni se imaginaban que podía ser Pansy Parkinson, en realidad yo no paso para nada a ese muchachita del demonio ¬__¬ pero bueno tenía que ser algo realmente loco para que todos en especial Ginny quedará en shock, en primera quería poner a Loony pero me desanime ya que pensé "eso sería muy bajo de su parte para Ginny" además de que hay otros planes para ella... Princess of Darkness casí das aunque estuviste muy cerca a mis primeros planes, bueno quiero sus opiniones hasta esta parte del fic ya que son MUY IMPORTANTES ¿ok? quiero la opinión de ¿que quien cantara la hermosa canción del sountrack de la pelicula? please ando muy indecisa... ¿ah como es que llegaran Ron con Mione? uy eso lo verán en el transcurso de la historia jeje, bueno ya me voy jeje espero muchos r/rs pues le tengo harta fe a esta historia. bye besos, Lisa Malfoy. 


	4. ¡¡Basta ya! Vamos a Cantar!

"La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo"  
  
By: Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hello everybody!! U_U gomen nasai por la demora pero es que anduve ocupada con los estudios ¬¬* y otras cosas en mi cabeza... en fin acá tienen el chapy 4 esperando que les agrade ya que me costo más o menos hacerlo ya que no anduve en mi semana de sarcasmo al 100% O__ó si me bajo bastante creo que una "persona" me baja mucho los animos de andar sarcastica pero en fin al menos ando muy bien para mi historia... espero muchos r/rs!! departe de ustedes... lean!!!!.  
  
Antes de responder mis maravillosos r/rs ;____; que me emocionaron hasta la última célula somatica del cuerpo ay!!! quiero dedicar este chapy a mi Mamá Chelin que este 4 de diciembre cumplío un mes de su partida al Reino del Señor... jeje por ti es que escribo así reina ^__^ te extraño pero sé que estás conmigo al igual que a mi hermana Pilar que leyo mi fic ;__; que emoción y yo tan ingrata con ella que no le dejo r/r bueno querida disfrutalo besos y opina ¿ok?  
  
Jon: muchas gracias por decir que esta buenisimo, eso me da muchos animos de seguir adelante con esta modesta historia ^__^ bueno disfrutala a más no poder y dame más de tus opiniones, thanks!.  
  
SiriuS: gracias por decir que te gusto... veo que eres exigiente jeje ^__^... eso de decir que estoy preparada para ser una gran escritora ay!! se me suben los colores *^_^* jeje eso es mucho pero gracias es la primera vez que me lo dicen y ME EMOCIONO!!, en fin sigue leyendo este fic que lo hago con cariño para mis lectores y dejam tu r/r ok que es muy importante.  
  
Princess of Darkness: Hello amiga!! ^__^ ¿como andas jeje? bueno creo que más sorpresa no te pude causar ¿no? si como lo leiste es PANSY PARKISON!! jo jo fue una decisión dificil pero me base en una persona en mi vida real ¬__¬ es tan parecida a ella U__U, wow que decidida de decir que no habrá boda pues veremos como van las cosas ya van varias que dicen "no con ella no", pero ya verás lo que pasa ya que muchos sentimientos y revelaciones saldrán a flote Ô__Ó SI SORPRESAS!! jo jo please ¿me puedes dar razones obvias para cancelarla?? please ideas son importantes en mi fic más aún de mis lectores jeje please!!, ahora en este chapy comienza los planes maquiavelicos de Gin claro que sí... ya inicio ojala y te guste bueno ya hay uno más para vos y para todos... dejame tu opinión ¿si? gracias ^__^ besos y saludos a tu hermana.   
  
Joyce Granger: HOLA QUERIDA AMIGA!! ;__; que emoción que lo leyeras jeje, wow buenisimo es muy lindo para mi y claro me cumpliste jeje que bien que te haya agradado... más aún pues tu sabes mi vida ^__^ jo jo ojala y hayas ubicado los personajes ya sabes "Harold", "Liz" jeje aunque aún faltan más... bueno lo continuo lo más rápido posible antes de mi viaje cortito nomás jeje, ya te contare para que veas lo que hago ^_~, gracias y deja más r/rs claro nos vemos en el msm.  
  
Tania Chang: thanks you very much!! por decir que esta buenisimo ^__^ que bien que este dando en el factor sorpresa como esperaba jeje, bueno Harry dará más sorpresas todavía así que eso de ser Gay... aunque Draco u__U y la Sra. Weasley ya esta en el cielo en mi historia... puede que se quede al final con Draco jeje, gracias justamente r/r como el tuyo me dan fuerza y claro que no lo dejare a medias pues le dare hasta el final no te preocupes yo también odio eso no te fallare aunque a veces demore un poquitin ^_^U, tratare de hacerlo más larguillo ¿okis? y bonito ya que por la misma tematica saldrá loco jeje, bueno gracias y sigue leyendo dejando r/rs bechos!!.  
  
Bueno gracias por los r/rs!! y les avisare a sus mails si tiene que ya lo subí ok... DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO CHAPY!! GRACIAS Y DEJEN MÁS R/R con sus opiniones.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Capitulo 4: ¡¡Basta ya!!... ¡Vamos a Cantar!   
  
Harry se estaciono frente a una muy cara tienda de novias, las chicas bajaron pero Luna lo hizo para ponerse de copiloto: muy bien Pansy tu estate tranquila con Gin que nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás, nos vemos en la casa  
  
Draco: si tu tranquila que ya llego el rey de los detalles (N/a: eso de ser cantante y estar en el Departamento de Archivos) Harry vamos por los ternos que yo no traje nada a excepción de ropa deportiva y regalos, es mi deber ^_~  
  
Harry: ^__^U si vamos a la florería, a la pastelería y luego a ver los trajes, obvio  
  
Pansy sonrío feliz: muy bien mi amor nos vemos en la casa, comeremos fuera con Ginny la quiero llevar a pasear por las principales calles de Miami y playas!  
  
Ginny: "¿what? Disculpa yo no quiero morir aún de indigestión" si claro ¬____¬  
  
Luna: en ese caso nos encontramos a las 2 p.m. en el Cine Flex... T_____T!  
  
Seamus: ¿pero por que pones esa carita Luna; qué tiene ese cine en especial?  
  
Luna: ¬___¬ tratare de convencerlas para ver la película, Pansy no quiere ir!  
  
Ginny: "ay que linda...engreída" ¿pero por que no vamos las tres juntas hoy?  
  
Pansy la miro: O___O pero Ginny ¿estas segura de ir a ver Royal Battle ;__;?  
  
Draco, Seamus y Harry se vieron asombrados: esa película es pura sangre!!  
  
Luna con Ginny: *_____* pero son tan emocionantes, además aprendemos!  
  
Harry: O___O buenoo... ya nos vamos... nos vemos mi amor te extrañare!  
  
Pansy: lo mismo digo mi bebe (le manda un beso volado) cuida a estos dos!!  
  
Draco: ¬____¬ si claro... jaja Harry no te preocupes que tendrás "que hacer"  
  
Ginny: "que cursi... ay que asco puajjj X_x" si quiero ir a la despedida jaja!  
  
Harry asustado arranco el auto y se fue mientras que todos se despedían, Ginny sintió que era su primera prueba u_u, Pansy: muy bien entremos ya ^__^  
  
  
  
En Londres todos trataban de acabar lo más rápido posible sus trabajos para poder asistir a "la boda del año" a Harold le llegaban papeles por doquier eso de ser jefe por un mes no le gustaba, todavía cuando estaba en medio de semejante acontecimiento social en el mundo mágico, felizmente en la hora del almuerzo el pudo estar tranquilo así que se sentó con Steve, Katty, Thaly al fin.  
  
Harold planto su charola y en tono cansado: hola ¿cómo van todos? -__-' ay!!!  
  
Katty mientras partía su carne: pues yo muy apurada por la boda, si que si!!  
  
Thaly: ¬__¬ ese Potter cuando le vea no le daré un regalo sino un golpazo grr!!  
  
Harold: ^__^u bueno no seas tan drástica... además Ginny lo quiere mucho!  
  
Katty suspirando resignada: como si no lo supiéramos, no se como se fue allá!  
  
Steve movía su tenedor en su plato de lasaña: me voy, no tengo hambre U_U  
  
Así se paro dejando a todos sorprendidos, Harold: ¿pero que le pasa a Steve?  
  
Liz llega con su novio, que también era auror solo que era de los viajeros los llamados "Contactos" se llamaba Junior que comenta: ¿acaso solo con ella ay?  
  
Liz lo mira tristona: no seas así, es su compañera y la extraña (bajo) es lógico!  
  
Harold capto la idea: ay esa chica tiene lo que quiere... pero el amor te ciega!  
  
Todos le miran reprochándole y Thaly: ya basta y comamos no hay tiempo!  
  
Steve llego muy rápido a su oficina y se encerró con llave, se acerco a la radio y la prendió justo tocaban una canción que le recordaba a su pelirroja amiga.  
  
* Y allá en el otro mundo en vez de infierno encuentres gloria...*  
  
Así de la nada comenzó a sentir una rabia incontenible... de solo pensar en como ese Harry estaba con Ginny, como se estarían divirtiendo... juntos, los dos, simplemente no quería aceptarlo cerraba sus ojos diciendo: no quiero... no debo... no puedo... esto no es posible ella lo ama a ÉL... no quiero nada de ella!  
  
Comenzando la parte salsa de la canción recordó como uno de sus más lindos momentos con quien la había bailado muy animados en Año Nuevo... juntos ^^  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ginny sonriente bailaba cantando abrazada a Steve: me borre a mí... si eso ^^  
  
Steve la miraba sonriente: si claro... te animas a bailar salsa conmigo Srta.  
  
Ginny: O__ó oh vayaaa!! Me ofendes yo soy buena en música latina jaja!!  
  
Así comienzan a bailar abrazados con los pasos muy bien puestos él le hacía dar vueltas, la soltaba y la atraía hacía él mientras ella reía muy feliz se dejaba ser ella misma libre, feliz, reía a carcajada limpia... eso era muy especial en ella.  
  
Pero al acabar la canción un muy ebrio Harry se acerco a ellos borrándole la sonrisa de la cara a Ginny que seria le reprocho su estado: das vergüenza!!!  
  
Harry levantando su copa: estooo... digo yo Ginny ¿no que siempre me acep...  
  
Steve tratando de controlarlo: mira amigo estas mal mejor es que vayas a...  
  
Harry le amenazo: tu cállate enano... y déjame a mi solo con mi Ginny ¿ok?!  
  
Ginny le pidió disculpas con la mirada y le suplico que la dejara, así lo hizo contra sus fuerzas... ¡vamos es su amiga, su compañera! Hacen lo mismo se llevan tan bien... no sentía celos eso es obvio solo que le dolía como él la hacia sufrir... jamás olvidara como esa noche ella le pidió llorando que la llevara a su apartamento, estuvo en silencio pero suponía, ese Potter algún día las pagaría.  
  
FLASH BACK FINAL  
  
Empuño sus manos... él tenía que aceptar que ya no aguantaba más ver a Ginny triste cada vez que se encontraba o sabía algo de él, amarga, distante, llorando silenciosamente sin decir nada... ¡¡POR DÍOS YA ERA BASTANTE!! y ahora él se iba a casar... lo mismo pasaba con su ahora jefe Harold hasta ahora no entendía como es que alguna vez ella se había fijado en él... lógico él tenía ya enamorada.. jaja aunque ella lo negaba con su característico sarcasmo que ya lo había olvidado, pero eso paso luego de un largo año sola, Liz con Katty !ja su hobbie era inventarle novios a Ginny! Ella claro les seguía con la corriente aunque debajo de eso le dolía mucho él hecho de que frente a tanta broma no hubiera absolutamente nada de verdad, llegaron a fregarla con él por el hecho de que la fastidiaba sin miedo a Harry o Anthony que la condeno durante un semestre en el instituto a no tener pretendientes... allí él la conoció a ella justo luego de lo de Harold (por alguna razón sospechaba que ese alzado tenía que ver su ruptura con Anthony ¬¬') ja se conocieron... simple 1 viaje al exterior...compañeros designados desde esa vez... era su amiga nada más aunque no negaba que alguna vez deseo otra cosa: YA BASTA!! YA!  
  
Gritando esto se paro y salió rumbo al comedor, justo en la puerta se encontró con todos que salían muy satisfechos: muy bien Harold ya me voy... 3 días ^_^  
  
Harold no entendió nada: ¿qué cosa?!!! No te entiendo, te vas por 3 días!!  
  
Steve: así es (movió la varita y le dio el pergamino) mi permiso para irme durante 3 largos días a Miami... para acompañar a mi compañera Virginia!!!  
  
Todos gritaron juntos: ¿QUÉ COSA??? ¿TU TAMBIÉN TE VAS YA A MIAMI??  
  
Steve sonrío muy contento y salió corriendo dejándolos anonadados mientras se despedía de cuanto podía y gritaba: les espero en Miami... bye bye!! Yupi!!!!  
  
Pansy le había hecho probarse a Ginny un vestido color lila muy pero muy bello le quedaba perfecto, a Ginny le impresiono ello se veía al espejo pensando ¿acaso ese vestido le gustaría a Harry?: me gusta... gracias Pansy de verás ^^  
  
Pansy sonriente se acerco a ella con un hermoso collar de diamantes y se lo puso: pues no es nada sin esta belleza Ginny ^_^ te queda muy bien eres linda  
  
Ginny se veía sorprendida: muchas gracias (roja) pero no es necesario tanto!  
  
Pansy le quito el collar y sonriente: no es mucho si se trata de alguien tan especial para mi querido Harry (se sentó) él realmente te quiere mucho Ginny!  
  
Ginny: "eso es obvio él me ama y yo a él" no digas eso, solo es mi amigo =D  
  
La modista sonriente: wow eligió muy bien Srta. Fiorella ^__^ podría probarse!  
  
Ginny sorprendida al bajar del probador...prash...: "oh... oh... lo siento jaja" se vio con cara apenada el vestido ahora roto en el muslo: ay que tonta soy, sorry!  
  
La modista: O__ó no se preocupe eso lo arreglamos al instante "que estúpida"  
  
Ginny: "si claro... muy buena ¿no?" lo siento, pero es que la llamo Fiorella O_O  
  
Pansy: ah... bueno Ginny ese es en realidad mi segundo nombre Fiorella ^__^U  
  
Ginny quedo sorprendida por esa información, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
**************************@@@@@@***************@@@@@@@@************  
  
En la noche Pansy, Harry, Ginny con Draco se encontraban caminando por las calles del centro muy lindas por cierto, Harry abrazaba a su novia: ya acabo!!  
  
Pansy con cara llorosa: pero pobrecito el chico... tuvo que matarla buaaaaT__T  
  
Ginny: "¬_¬ carambas con la sentimental" por Díos "Fiorella" si estuvieras de amiga con Thaly te mueres U_U eso es obvio... a nosotras nos gusta la sangre!  
  
Draco sorprendido: ¿cómo es que sabes el nombre de Pansy? Ella no quiere!  
  
Pansy: ^__^ no te preocupes si le gusto bacán... además ella será mi madrina!  
  
Harry: ese nombre me gusta más... pero tu eres linda y bella en toda tus formas  
  
Ginny sintió que quería matarla, respiro hondo: "tranquila Gin... tranquila ¬¬*"  
  
Draco se paro justo frente a una discoteca: ¿se animan a entrar a bailar today?  
  
Pansy con Harry abrazados asintieron, Ginny lo hizo de mala gana así que entraron... pero lo que pensaba Ginny es que esa era una discoteca karaoke ^^  
  
Pidieron 4 tragos, a Ginny le reventó que la noviecita pidiera solo una piña colada... que hipócrita ¡¡jaja como si no supiera como tomaba en el colegio!! Ella en cambio se pidió un "Línea Recta" y los chicos unas cervezas bien frías.  
  
En D.J. hablo: muy bien hoy es nuestro día de Karaoke!! Todos lo que quieran demostrar sus habilidades en el canto anímense... así q' pidan cualquier éxito!!!  
  
Ginny muy alegre: wow!! Es un karaoke chicos... *_* ¿recuerdas Harry, verdad?   
  
Pansy estaba con cara asustada: T__T si un karaoke que bien... yo no quiero!!  
  
Ginny con cara malévola pidió el micrófono para cantar: hola a todos!! (le miraron) soy Ginny vengo de Inglaterra y bueno en 3 días será la boda de mi mejor amigo Harry que ahora esta con su novia Fiorella (muchos aplaudieron y silbaron dejando roja a la parejita) mi amigo Draco también; yo cantare hoy!!  
  
Una chica: ¿qué puedes cantar pelirroja? Demuéstranos que puedes!!  
  
Ginny sonriente: claro que puedo amiga... D.J. póngame "La Chica YeYe"  
  
Todos aplaudieron y Draco silbaba muy animado: si vamos Ginny linda!!  
  
Pansy aplaudía pues esa canción era divertida pero Harry no estaba bien.  
  
Ginny hizo una venía y al comenzar la canción se puso muy sensual.  
  
No te quieres enterar...  
  
Que te quiero de verdad  
  
No te quieres enterar ye ye!!  
  
Que te quiero de verdad ye ye!!  
  
Y vendrás a pedirme de rodillas   
  
un poquito de amor... pero   
  
no te lo daré yeye.  
  
Por que no te quiero ver yeye.  
  
Porque no haces caso  
  
Ni te apiadas de mi pobre corazón.  
  
Si buscas una chica... una chica yeye  
  
Que te tenga mucho ritmo  
  
Y que cante en ingles...  
  
Que tenga el pelo alborotado  
  
Y lindas medias de color  
  
Una chica yeye que te comprenda como yo  
  
No te quieres enterar  
  
Que te quiero de verdad  
  
Y vendrás a pedirme y a rogarme  
  
Y vendrás como siempre a suplicarme  
  
Que sea tu chica yeye (bis 3 veces)  
  
Yeye... yeye... huu  
  
Ginny al acabar su canción hizo una pequeña señal a Harry que este capto rápidamente ya que alguna vez ella le dijo "esta canción te la dedico querido", mientras que muchos como Draco se pararon a aplaudirla y a ovacionarla jeje.  
  
Draco muy escandalosamente: por Díos Gin podríamos ser un gran dueto!!!  
  
Pansy aplaudía muy tontamente: si eso es cierto "carambas con la Weasley"  
  
El D.J.: muy bien!! Luego de la intervención tan aclamada de la pelirroja Ginny... queremos escuchar a la otra belleza de la mesa ¿verdad kinders? ^^  
  
Pansy se puso pálida y vio como una Ginny muy sonriente "jaja esta es mi gran oportunidad ahora si que vas a volar Fiorella querida wuajajaja": vamos canta!!  
  
Pansy negaba con las manos muy asustada: no por favor Ginny... tu sabes no!!  
  
Harry intentaba persuadir a Ginny que para rematarla hablo por el micrófono: oh vayaaa... nuestra querida novia Pansy no desea cantar ¿qué mal verdad?!!  
  
Todos dijeron: si que mal... (alguien chillo por allí) seguro no ama a su novio!!!  
  
Ginny le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Pansy que sintió que le salía lo Slytherin... se arreglo el rubio cabello y le quito el micrófono, Ginny solo sonrío triunfante por el "espectáculo" que vería, Pansy hablo: muy bien... en primera yo amo a mi Harry así que por favor póngame "Por Siempre te Amare" (N/a: la famosa canción del Guardaespaldas de Whitney Houston) dedicada a mi amor!  
  
La mayoría aplaudió y así suavemente comenzó la canción, un poco difícil.  
  
Hoy ya me iré, tus caminos yo no cerrare  
  
Pues adiós pero sé... que esta pasión   
  
en mi alma llevareeeeee...  
  
Todos se quedaron impresionados O___O no por su melodiosa voz sino por lo chillona, desentonada y de remate desafinada voz de la rubia ¿ósea alucinen? Alargar palabras que no soy... pero ella sin vergüenza alguna seguía cantando.  
  
Mi amor siempre serás túúú... Siempre serás túúú  
  
Tú cariño tú... En mi... en mi recuerdo hasta el fin  
  
Será lo que guarde de ti, pues adiós sin llorar,  
  
Este amor ¿sabes? No es para mí...  
  
La gente comenzó a pifiar muy feo, Harry con Draco no podían entender como es que Pansy se había animado a cantar sabiendo de su "voz especial" Ginny en cambio se aguantaba la risa lo más que podía era realmente espectacular.  
  
Pero Pansy sabiendo el ridículo que hacia seguía cantando con lagrimas en los ojos ya que no quería defraudar a su amado Harry así que le dedico esta parte.  
  
Mi amor siempre serás túúú... Siempre serás túúú...  
  
Al comenzar la música le dijo: lo siento mi amor te estoy avergonzando... pero... pero... yo te amo y haría lo que sea por demostrártelo no me interesa!  
  
Harry le quedo mirando esa mujer si que lo amaba, no le interesaba que se burlaran de ella pero ella seguía cantando... Draco sabía como era su amiga, sus caras cambiaron a una sonrisa y Harry: no tu voz es linda mi amor... sigue!  
  
Ginny se quedo con la boca muy abierta: " =D ¿qué cosa? Pero Harry tiene una voz más horrible... por Díos papito es un asco... ¿no me escuchaste?" ah...  
  
Así ella tomándole la mano siguió cantando la siguiente estrofa, la gente ya no la pifiaba sino que la miraba admirada... muchos decían "eso si es amor", "que linda chica" Ginny les miraba muy amarga: "imbeciles, es una bruja los hechiza"  
  
Así con mucha emoción Pansy llego al coro cantándole a la cara a Harry chillo  
  
Mi amor siempre serás túúú... Siempre serás túúú  
  
Siempre serás tú... siempre serás tú...  
  
Mi amor solo tú... ohh... túuu... cariño mío... solo túúú  
  
Muchas personas con lagrimas en los ojos aplaudieron con emoción, todos se pararon mientras que Harry la besaba muy apasionadamente con su novia llorando... Draco silbaba y aplaudía muy fuerte, hasta el D.J. lanzaba efectos, Ginny estaba sentada allí en medio de tanta algarabía no entendía... se suponía que ella debía quedar muy mal con su Harry no enamorarlo más... estaba muy enfadada con ella misma... ¿cómo es que no había pensando que la muy pendeja, los iba a hacer sentir lastima? U___U solo tuvo que aplaudir fingidamente mientras que Draco le lanzaba una mirada muy significativa y fría.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
N/A: ¿que os parecio?? ojala y les haya gustado lo del karaoke puse esa canción pues creo que identifica a Gin ¿no? bueno lo de Pansy solo alucinen cantando un loro afonico con la canción esa jeje... disculpen si me alargue con lo de Steve pero mis amigas Liz y Katty ¬__¬ si las reales necesitaban salir urgentemente de dudas respecto a los verdaderos sentimientos de él por Gin y viceversa... bueno esperen el proximo chapy que ya lo voy avanzando... dejenme r/rs!!. 


	5. Quiddicht Reflexiones con Coca Cola

La BoDa De Mi MeJoR AmIgO  
  
By. Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy  
  
***************************************@@@@@@@@@*****************************@@@@@@*****************  
  
Hello everybody!! wow ya pase los 15 r/rs ;___; que emoción la verdad a mi que me parecía imposible que pudiera hacerlo... MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SU APOYO, jeje acá ta el chapy 5 de su fic jo jo este promete ya que tiene de todo un Poquitin jeje ^__~ estoy segura que las fans del Harry/ Ginny les va a encantar jeje, en fin solo disfrutenlo, mandenme sus opiniones ¿si? son importantes dejenme r/rs... no vuelvo dentro de 1 semana.  
  
Ana-So: Hola ^__^ disculpa por no ponerte en el anterior, pero justo lo dejaste el día que lo subí... gracias por decir que voy genial, que bien que hayas visto esa obra del arte del cine ^__~ y obvio que Julia es una de las mejores (x que para mi es la mejor jo jo) la sigo desde que nací jeje, en fin la idea del fic la tenía desde antes pero no podía armarla bien pero al fin salío de mi fics de "en proyecto". Muchas gracias x la opinión veo que la mayoría apoya ese final... en realidad no sé que pasara ^__^U pero ya tengo el final "PERO NO DIRE NADA" jo jo solo espero que les agrade, aunque puede cambiar, en fin tratare de hacer feliz a Gin para no quedar como Julia... Harry con Pansy... el amor puede hacer milagros de eso estate segura... dame tu opinión de este chapy ok ya que es pieza clave ya que acá hay una "clave" para la boda soñada jeje--- besos y gracias Anita.  
  
GiN dArK GiRl: Si amiga PANSY POTTER JEJE!! en fin mi vida es loca y mis fics también jeje, bueno eso del shock fue colectivo jeje... eso era lo que esperaba y lo logre estoy orgullosa de eso así que espera a ver que más pasara jeje, wow Cho la neta wuerita YA ME HINCHO!!!, Luna pues no me parece una "perra" traicionera y ¿Parvati? pues no pensé en ella U_u', bueno que Mione kante pues si ella cantara pero en el chapy 6 jo jo... adelantos, que a Gin le ira de perros pues si manita y muy mal ;__; soy mala lo sé jaja, gracias por decir lo de "padre" jeje pues Draco es una estrella del "pop" ya cantara y soltara su GRANDIOSA historia, es que la neta yo siempre lo alucino muy sexy cantando una canción ..."Living la Vida Loca" de Ricky Martín AY!!! *__* SE ME SALE LA BABA... yiaaa tranquila Lisa ¬_¬*, jeje claro ya avanzo y bueno me gusta avisar que ya lo subí por que a veces no se dan cuenta de que hay chapy nuevo... lo revisan y ya se pierden varios, por eso lo hice además de que les mando imagenes jeje, claro que seré más traviesa más aún que voy un ratito nomás con mis amigas a otra ciudad jeje... cuidate chika.  
  
Joyce Granger: Hola amiga querida ;___; jeje ya me tranquilice un poco así que decidí acabarlo, en fin ya sabes la "verdad" detrás de la supuesta "historia" jeje ya te contare ¿si?... ah muchas gracias por los consejos ^_^ bechos. Pasando al r/r jeje thanks por decir que taba bueno el chapy, ¿sabes? yo a la "Pansy" real le haré lo que tu dices O¬O' jeje es que es TAAAN hueca,   
  
hipocrita, tonta, exibicionista del "Harry" y todo lo que dices amiga, jeje me sale lo psicopata U:_:U, mira que si Harry se da cuenta pues ya lo verás... solo te digo que una canción dará inicio al gran final... ya sabes al estilo J.K. ^_~ ya escrito, bueno ese chico que te cayo bien es "Steve" ¿no? mi... digo el chico que quiere a Gin, pues su enemigo es un chinche obvio que lo quiero sacar así grrr _' you now, bueno es chistoso claro que si... ya verás que cosa ahora hará más aún con lo de "consolarme" le daré más gracia y ritmo, bueno espero que te guste pues es un chapy más o menos largo... pero sé que te gustara espero r/rs y te contare mi viaje, bye.  
  
Princess of Darkness: HOLA AMIGA!! ;___; me encantan tus r/rs son tan largos jeje, bueno física hmmm mejor no opino pero a mi me pasa lo mismo, no eres la única consuelate jeje que bien que vayas bien pues yo ando medio bajoneada U_U ay cosas de la vida, lluvia y truenos... pero con mi historia felizmente no pasa nada jeje, Pansy!! si Pansy Potter jo jo doble "P" ... oh bueno lo de la canción pues solo te digo me inspire en la vida real +¬+ ¿ya te imaginas?, claro que la humillare... pero será de una forma especial wuajaja... wow de rodillas... etoooo *y* roja... bueno a mi TAMPOCO me gusta la idea pero ya verás que pasa... por Díos chica Gin es Gin... calidad y rendimiento jeje, bueno las razones pues esa es una buena razón A MI ME PASO!! SI QUE SI... las famosas confusiones serían una buena salida y sé muy bien como cortarlas de manera "dramatica" como dice mi amigo "Steve" jeje, bueno la segunda opción solo te digo lee atentamente la historia... tus ideas están latentes... en el "agua" ok una GRAN pista ô.o, bueno de que se enoje con ella pues claro que si te aseguro habrá GRAN pelea... pero no sé si quedaran -__-. ¿Steve? que tiene ese chico jeje es buen elemento... la verdad él no es nada GAY no nada que ver sino que es un chico que "quiere" mucho a Ginny como amiga, la aprecia y odia como sufre, el no esta basado totalmente en un personaje de la pelicula... pero hará cosas de ese personaje que esta un poco dividido en él y en Draco él es el mejor de Julia, ay que bien les haya agradado la fotito jeje... ahora también les enviare una más así que no te preocupes, cada vez que pueda haré una nueva imagen... bueno quiero más de tus BUENISIMAS opiniones y besos amiga.  
  
Ginny Potter W: gracias por leer mi fic... bueno te entiendo los estudios te absorben un chorro, gracias por decir que cada chapy esta mejor que el anterior *y* eso me halaga mucho como escritora jeje, claro que la historia es divertida es una "comedia romántica", bueno esa estrategia de poner Loony me funciono para causar el gran impacto de Pansy jo jo ^o^ no has sido la única de lo de la boca como Hermy, bueno la pareja en si es rara pero... bueno el amor es loco, bueno sé que mucha gente no la usa como novia de Harry pero como dije esa chica se parece a la "Pansy" real de mi vida real... es por eso que la puse, claro que no pasara eso es logico... ella solo sigue a "su" Draco desde PS hasta OdF. Bueno siendo sincera a mi esa pelicula me llego altamente... pero gracias a mi mamá vi una de las peliculas que más a marcado mi vida, y no dramatizo, pues al final en parte es como mi vida, SI TIENES QUE VERLA te la recomiendo, gracias por decir que te encanta y bueno Pansy tenía que cantar si o si, aunque los oidos de Ginny sufrieran -_-', jeje a mi también me encanta "La Chica YeYe" su ritmo es pegajoso y alegre como Gin por eso la puse, en fin espero tus r/rs más seguidos. ^^  
  
WOW!! me emocione con los r/rs... en fin solo les pediré disculpas pues esta semana no actualizare rápido debido a un viaje de estudios, pero el fin se semana proximo hay nuevo chapy asi que no se preocupen, espero muchos r/rs jeje... este chapy va dedicado a mi "amigo Steve" que me hizo abrir los ojos para no sufrir más los muchos "Harrys" que hay en mi vida, gracias bebe...ya que algún día leeras esta historia jeje, besos y dejen r/r.  
  
******************************************@@@@@@@@***********************************************   
  
Capitulo 5: Quidditch... Reflexiones con Coca - Cola  
  
Harry con Ginny se despidieron de Draco y Pansy que ya se iban a descansar en un taxi, realmente estaban exhaustos pero los amigos querían estar un rato a "solas" aunque que ella no quisiera verle un instante más la cara para despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo... ahora solo le quedaban menos de 3 días para poder evitar que él amor de su vida se fuera con una rubia U_u.  
  
Harry la despertó de sus pensamientos: ¿Ginny vamos a comer a un fast-food?  
  
Ginny despertó y sintió que Harry la llevaba de la mano: ok... tengo algo de sed  
  
Harry sonrío: claro que si Gin te tomaste 4 vasos de ese trago, ¿sabes una cosa bebita? Me había olvidado de lo bien que cantabas y dedicabas canciones  
  
Ginny: O__ô ¿así que te acordaste? Bueno esa canción siempre me gusto!  
  
Harry: si claro, ¿pero jamás pensé que Pam se atrevería a cantar? U__U ay!!  
  
Ginny: "lo mismo digo yo pero con tal de no perderte yo también haría cualquier cosa o estupidez" si yo pienso igual... pero dicen que al amor vuelve tarado.  
  
Harry se río y la abrazo por los hombros: ay Gin querida extrañaba tanto tus salidas tan sarcásticas... nunca nadie me entendería como tu, solo contigo hablo así en doble sentido o hago bromas fuertes, solo tu me conoces al 100%  
  
Ginny lo abrazo por la cintura: lo mismo digo Harry, lastima que ahora te cases  
  
Harry: ¿uh? Yo no veo ningún problema en que yo me matri-suicide en 3 días  
  
Ginny suspiro: es que será diferente Pansy no soportaría como nos comportamos en la mesa, hablamos todo al jode, nos golpeamos es diferente... todo será distinto yo tengo miedo de perder a mi único amigo pero así es la...  
  
Harry abría la puerta de un Mc'Donals y la hacia entrar: vida ¿verdad? No sé!  
  
Ginny se sentó en una mesita que tenía como centro de mesa una muñequita de "Mary Jane de Spiderman" tan pelirroja y enamorada de un héroe como ella.  
  
Harry se sentó y saco la casaca: muy bien chikita, te sigue gustando lo común  
  
Ginny sonrío tan aliviada... Harry le daba tanta tranquilidad: así es nuestro menú de siempre un Mac Combo de Hawaiana, Coca Cola y papas con salsas  
  
La mesera tomo la orden de ella y pregunto: ¿y usted joven que desea?  
  
Harry: pues lo mismo de ella... eso si me echa bastante pero bastante...  
  
Ginny junto con él al unísono: mayonesa con salsa tartara y no tan caliente!  
  
La chica les miro sorprendida y se retiro, los dos se pusieron a reír era clásico.  
  
Harry: ay con Pam nunca puedo comer cosas que tengan harto aceite... ella se cuida mucho, pero bueno ya me acostumbrare si fuera como tu... en fin ¿y? ^_^  
  
Ginny se quedo lela al escuchar "si fuera como tu" sonrío: bueno ese ¿y? Es preguntas de cómo voy, pues muy bien ya sabes Steve es la muerte nunca hay un día sin diversión, los demás siguen igual salvo que Draco sigue ganando más dinero por su último álbum "Ritmo de la Noche"... ah pronto tendremos otras dos bodas mi hermano con Mione y después Liz con Junior en junio + ó -.  
  
A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos: ¿de verás? Que bien al fin veré juntos a mis hermanos ^__^ si no se casan simplemente los decapito (hace del gesto X__x)  
  
Ginny sonrío: si pues por otro lado Bellatrix... pues ella volvió a escapar...  
  
Harry cambio la expresión, él la odiaba... ella mato a su padrino Sirius cuando estaba en 5to año... suspiro: ah bueno supongo que la volverán a atrapar ¿no?  
  
Ginny le tomo de las manos y sonrío: por Díos ya la atrape 2 veces... confía en mi yo sé como la odias (sus miradas se cruzaron a veces no necesitaban más)  
  
La mesera llego e hizo que se soltaran, así comenzaron a comer se contaban sus aventuras, Harry cada 10 min le acariciaba el cabello a su "Ginycita" apodo que solo él podía decirle, así salió el tema de poder trabajar en la empresa del padrastro de Pansy, Harry: yo no lo sé, es como si me estuviera aprovechando!  
  
Ginny levanto una ceja: ¿tu aprovechándote? Por favor Harry es un trabajo, además por lo que veo los papás de ella te quieren mucho seguro ya te dijeron!  
  
Harry mientras sorbía un poco de su Coca-Cola asintió: pues si lo mencionaron  
  
Ginny: U_U que más quieres Harry te están ofreciendo un trabajo seguro ahora  
  
Harry: O__O ¿me dices que mi trabajo no ofrece seguridad o que Ginny? ¬__¬  
  
Ginny suspiro: pues no... en parte si pero Harry el paso que darás es muy importante no es como ganar la copa de las casas en el colegio, ahora tendrás bajo tu responsabilidad a una familia y no solo a tu esposa luego vendrán más, comida, gastos de servicio, pasajes, niños que necesitan educación y vestido.  
  
Harry le miro sorprendido, vaya que esa niña había madurado bastante nunca imagino oírla hablar así, ella siempre daba pasotes: vaya Gin ya pareces mamá  
  
Ginny se sorprendió de ella misma, sinceramente odiaba su faceta de dar consejos: "carajo Gin ahora te sale tu "yo" responsable... se supone que no le debes animar al matrimonio... bueno por un lado las chicas maduramos más, por Díos Harry es MATRIMONIO... VIDA DE A 2 POR SIEMPRE": pues no sé  
  
Harry sintió en ese momento una punzada en el estomago: ¿podré hacerlo...?  
  
Ginny que comía su hamburguesa "mastico" la pregunta y paso: pues creo...  
  
Harry le miro muy serio: mira Ginny ahora que me haces pensarlo todo a sido tan rápido... solo 3 meses y ya nos decidimos a casarnos... yo no sé si podré...hacer una labor de "cabeza de familia"... por Díos ni siquiera conocí a mi papá nunca me enseñaron a hacerlo, en el colegio no llevamos "Educación Familiar" como los muggles... además ella es tan o más aventada que yo U__U  
  
Ginny se sorprendió por ello y bebió un poco: mira Harry casi nunca nos enseñan eso, según mi mamá, todo nace del amor verdadero, de la confianza mutua entre la pareja y cuando llegan los hijos pues siempre se solucionan...  
  
Harry estaba un poco histérico: pues yo no lo sé Ginny... a veces dudo de AMAR a Pansy de poder llegar a aguantar una vida con ella, recién la conozco!  
  
Ginny: "pues que dirás de mí... la chica es otra por completo" oh vamos Harry!!  
  
Harry se rasco la cabeza: pero mira a Ron con Mione... ellos se conocen tan bien, ya lo planificaron casi todo... yo no sé siempre mi vida a sido loca, ahora mismo no sé que hago a punto de casarme... ¿tu sabes como me siento Gin?  
  
Ginny se quedo estática y le respondió del corazón hacía afuera (ósea sin pensarlo nada): pueeesss... inseguro contigo mismo, de poder sobrellevar una nueva vida con otra persona que apenas conoces... solo una persona podría...hacerte feliz pero no te das el valor de decirle que le amas y darías tu vida...  
  
Harry miro los brillantes ojos azules de Ginny: entera sin miedo alguno a lo que se presente... solo por esa persona... que te conoce y acepta tal cual eres...  
  
Ginny se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso... pero a la vez mal pues estaba haciendo dudar a su amigo y ella misma lo hacía:" basta Ginny" no más Harry!  
  
Harry vio a Ginny y sintió un nudo en la garganta: "solo hay una persona así en el mundo y esa eres tu Ginny... pero seguro me odias por lo que hice" la cuenta  
  
Ginny termino de comer y beber se paro temblando: mejor nos vamos es tarde!  
  
Harry miro su reloj un poco frío: pues es cierto son casi la 1 a.m. yo pagare!!  
  
Ginny asintió silenciosamente y comenzó a salir de la fuente de soda, Harry salió un rato más tarde y dijo: tomemos un taxi la casa esta un poco alejada!  
  
Ginny le miro sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas apenada: lo siento Harry... yo no...  
  
Harry se sorprendió pero le dio una sonrisa: no Ginny... sinceramente tu siempre me haces pensar más las cosas... siempre me apoyas incondicionalmente, no te sientas mal de nada además tienes razón en mucho  
  
Ginny trato de sentirse más tranquila y abordaron un taxi, ¿por qué se sentía así con ella misma? Vio a un Harry que la abrazaba apoyándola en su pecho... ahora tenía la mirada perdida en el bello mar nocturno, como había extrañado que la abrazara así, esa calidez y pensó: "si la persona que amo es feliz yo debo serlo también", sin querer escondió su cara el pecho de Harry, aspiro su olor... solo quería ser uno con él... por Díos como lo amaba; Harry vio a Ginny de reojo la abrazo más... solo con ella podía sentir esa calidez y tranquilidad.  
  
******************************@@@@@@@******************************************  
  
Bulla... gritos... gente corriendo y un insistente toc- toc- toc con: Ginny levántate!!!!!... carambas que ya es de mañana... oiga Srta. ábrame la puerta!!  
  
Ginny se levanto muy cansada y cayo de su cama: au... maldita sea mi rodilla!!!  
  
De nuevo esa voz de varón: bebita... por favor tienes que acompañarnos ya!!!  
  
Ginny se rasco la cabeza con duda: "diablos debo estar soñando no puede ser Steve... él vendría un día antes" así perezosamente abrió la puerta y efectivamente allí estaba su compañero ahora con un pierceng en la ceja, muy sonriente con un polo sin mangas y un ajustado jean con lentes negros: hola ^^  
  
Ginny grito: OH POR DÍOS!! Steve!! (se lanzo a abrazarlo) que bien que ya hayas llegado... es que sinceramente todo esto me vuelve loca!! (le vio a la cara con expresión de terror) ¿ya te enteraste quien es la novia ;___;? Es loco!!  
  
Un voz más gruesa le respondió: pues Srta. Weasley no debería asustarse así!  
  
Ginny vio por detrás de Steve... a nada + y nada – que al: PROF. REMUS ;__;  
  
Remus que estaba con un buzo verde muy moderno: así es ¿cómo estás Gin?  
  
Ginny con expresión de perrito faldero abrazo a Remus: ay que emoción que haya llegado... ¿no sabe cuanta alegría le dará a Harry verlo? Él lo quiere ;__;  
  
Remus la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza: pues vine por mis dos ahijados ^__^  
  
Steve sonriente: vaya lograr que Remus Lupin sea padrino de promoción wow!  
  
Ginny con cara picara: por que no acabas en Hogwarts pues papito =p jeje!!  
  
Remus: bueno Ginny él no tiene la culpa de ser francés ¿verdad Steve? ^_~  
  
Steve: si además quiero a Beaxboutons... Ginny ¿te viste al espejo por siaca?  
  
Ginny negó con la cabeza: ¿por qué dices eso? (se toco la cara) ;__; ay no!!  
  
Remus con Steve se vieron con caras divertidas, Remus: vamos ayúdala jaja!  
  
Ginny muy avergonzada entro con Steve detrás, Remus se quedo riendo... ya adentro Ginny se miro la cara: AY MIERDA ME OLVIDE DE LA MASCARA!!!  
  
Steve viendo la habitación: eco... si que tiene plata la tal Parkinson ¿no? (recoge envoltorios de chocolate) ¿Gin acaso estás con la regla? Mucho fierro  
  
Gin muy roja le lanzo una toalla: claro que no... sino que no pude dormir bien!  
  
Steve detuvo el "impacto" con las manos: ok no te molestes... te ayudare ¿ok?  
  
10 minutos más tarde Steve muy suavemente le sacaba la mascarilla color morada a Gin que comentaba: es que es increíble... jamás pensé en esa rubia!  
  
Steve: bueno Gin uno no siempre decidirá lo que "su mejor amigo" haga ¿no?  
  
Ginny le miro: ¬__¬ por Díos, Steve yo al menos te pido tu opinión ¿si o no?  
  
Steve puso cara pensativa: si lo haces... pero para los vestidos, los colores!  
  
Ginny se alejo del lavadero del baño y se miro resignada en su ventana que tenía vista al mar: es que yo soy un desastre ¿acaso? Yo pienso que no podré  
  
Steve la jalo de la mano y la recostó en la cama sobre su pecho, así aprovechaba de limpiarle más la cara con una toallita: no digas idioteces Gin!!  
  
Ginny suspirando: es que ayer eso dijo Harry, que no sabía si podría hacerlo!!  
  
Steve sorprendido: "ósea que anda indeciso... inmaduro" ¿por qué dijo eso?  
  
Ginny: dijo que no estaba seguro de que si amaba a Pansy, ya que la conocía bien aún... y que solo había una persona que lo conocía... esa persona soy yo!  
  
Steve suspiro: "maldito cobarde... solo dudas" bueno eso es cierto, lo que sé es que solo tú lo conoces bien... es como nosotros dos más o menos; y para serte sincero yo me casaría solo con la persona que en verdad me quisiera tal como soy... que me conociera tanto que en nuestra vida diaria no fallaría ya en nada!  
  
Ginny: "ay Steve eres tan maduro... tan diferente a él" eso es cierto querido... (lo abrazo por el pecho y se puso sobre él) ¿entonces me viniste a ayudar?  
  
Steve se sintió "extraño" con Gin encima: pues si claro... no te dejaría sola acá!  
  
***********************************@@@@@@@@*********************************  
  
Steve llevo a Ginny a un nuevo campo de Quidditch que tenía la particularidad de que se jugaba sobre el agua del mar, los dos subieron al palco de honor encontrándose con los padres de Pansy que la abrazaron con mucho cariño y emoción, así al ir saludando a la gente, Gin se bajo la gafas: ¿hermano cuando llegaste?? (vio a toda esa zona) wow veo que llegaron todos los Weasley ^__^  
  
Así era estaban Charlie, Bill, George, Fred, Ron con Hermione: llegamos ayer!  
  
Ron que estaba muy serio: si con Steve... pero claro que otra cosa más te preocuparía ¿no hermanita? Vamos eres la madrina de la boda ¿verdad Gin?  
  
Ginny no entendió la actitud de su hermano querido: ¿qué te pasa Ronnie? Por Díos si me avisabas los íbamos a recoger... en el auto de Pansy es mi amiga!  
  
Ron exasperado y sarcástico: ¿si claro tu amiga? Por favor Ginny no soy idiota!  
  
Ginny no entendía y Hermione: ^__^U bueno no importa eso pues nos recogieron, George le llamo a Draco así que él con Pansy lo hicieron ¿ok Gin?  
  
Así Draco se acerco a saludar a Hermione: hola ¿Mione no? ¿Durmieron bien?  
  
Hermione: si así es Draco... muchas gracias por ir a recogernos, no sabíamos  
  
Fred: si gracias Drakito ^___^ jeje ese hotel es maravilloso, siempre vendremos  
  
Draco: ^__^U de nada Fred, bueno él hotel es del papá de Pansy es lógico!!  
  
Ginny miro tristona a su familia y se acerco donde Steve: no me dijiste esto...  
  
Steve que tomaba un cerveza de mantequilla: oye... Ron me ordeno eso, pero sinceramente no sé que le pasa; durante todo el viaje estuvo muy molesto U_U   
  
De la nada a Ginny no le gusto el cabello largo de Steve y renegando le dijo: ¿sabes una cosa Steve? Ese peinado ya paso de moda... mi hermano me llega  
  
Steve se quedo tarado: ¿pero Ginny? Nunca me reclamaste antes por mi...  
  
Ginny se acomodo las gafas: pues ahora si te reclamo por ese cabello (diciendo esto se fue diciendo algo entre dientes y dejo a Steve echo un pelele)  
  
Hermione reclamaba a Ron molesta: oye mi amor, esta bien que quieras a tu hermana pero ella cuando hizo "eso" ya era mayor de edad, no tienes porque!!  
  
Ron aún histérico: ¿ah ósea que hoy día mismo podemos hacerlo Mione? ¬_¬  
  
Hermione se puso roja como un tomate: ay Ron contigo sencillamente no se puede razonar pues eres demasiado terco (se paro y le dejo su bolso) ya vengo  
  
Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido: claro pues la defiendes por que eres mujer!!  
  
Charlie que vio la discusión: ¿acaso siempre se han tratado así? Ay Madre Mía  
  
George que usaba un chivatoscopio: eso no es nada hermanito... si supieras!!  
  
Bill abrió la boca asombrado: ¿qué?!! Ósea que esto es poco... wow!!  
  
Ron les miro con cara asesina y así simplemente todos los Weasley callaron.  
  
Draco que admiraba ya el partido se encontró con Steve: ¿oye que pasa?!!  
  
Steve serio: Draco sinceramente ¿dime ya mi corte de cabello a pasado de...  
  
Draco sonriente: ¿si a pasado de moda? Pues no ¿acaso quieres cambiar?  
  
Steve viendo al piso: si se podría... digamos que quiero impresionar un poco!!  
  
Draco le dio palmaditas en la espalda: pues caíste en las mejores manos ^__^  
  
Ginny que quería irse ya del estadio al pasar por la tribuna popular se encontró con que Harry tomaba fotos del partido mientras que una pluma que flotaba apuntaba en un pergamino todo lo que él decía, Ginny se acerco: ¿qué haces?!  
  
Harry dejo la cámara y abrazo a Ginny: ay disculpa bebita... bueno solo tomo fotos de los jugadores, además como es nueva esta modalidad del Quidditch a los paparatzis deportivos no nos permiten entrar mucho, así que aprovecho ^^  
  
Ginny suspirando: ah bueno no te interrumpo más... yo me iré a caminar ¿ok?  
  
Harry que conocía demasiado bien a Ginny la sujeto del brazo: ¿qué paso ahora... déjame adivinar (puso cara pensativa) charla de hermano celoso? u_U  
  
Ginny no se dejaba de sorprender por como él la conocía: aja... se mete en...  
  
Harry no la dejo hablar pues le puso el dedo en los labios: bueno chikita... me contarás en una escoba creo que a mi me toca el sermón ahora ^__^ ¿vamos?  
  
Ginny se dejo llevar por Harry que la saco a la mini piscina de entrenamiento, tomo dos escobas y al dársela: ¿no creo que te hayas olvidado? Eras buscador  
  
Ginny dejo su bolso y se monto en ella: por Díos vuelo desde los 4 años ^__^  
  
Harry sonriente subió también y se elevaron ya en el aire: muy bien ladra ^__^  
  
Ginny: O__ó que tal vocabulario... bueno hay una cosa que no sé como se entero Ron, bueno es algo que no le incumbe pero no a él le interesa mucho!  
  
Harry: ¿haber? déjame masticarlo... es acaso "algo" que nosotros dos hicimos!  
  
Ginny se puso como tomate: pues más o menos... pero que mierda le interesa!  
  
Harry: ji ji... bueno Gin es lógico que se enfade a mi ya me lo refregó en la cara!  
  
Ginny se soltó de la escoba: ¿QUÉÉÉ?!!!! (por esto cayo al agua de improviso)  
  
Harry se lanzo sin pensar y asustado buceo por Ginny que ya salía, al hacerlo el la abrazo por la cintura y quedaron viéndose, Harry se veía muy sexy: baby!!  
  
Ginny que se recuperaba del chapuzón apoyo sus manos en los hombros de él que la miraba impaciente con esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la cautivaban hasta más allá de lo imaginado, así esas manos abrazaron su cuello... al hacer esto en la yugular encontró una especie cicatriz de 2 hoyos... a la cual no le dio importancia pues simplemente se hipnotizo: Harry... ¿tu acuerdas de esa vez?!!  
  
Harry la abrazo más: pues claro Ginny... fue mi primera vez con mi persona...  
  
Simplemente no acabo pues los labios de Ginny lo callaron por el beso apasionado que se profesaban... para la sorpresa de Gin él le respondía igual... lo abrazo más al igual que él a ella... nunca pensó que volvería a sentir esa pasión que solo él podía dársela... por otro lado Harry no quería dejarla se sentía en el paraíso... ¿por qué con Pansy no pasaba eso? ¿acaso no la amaba?... ¿por qué hacia eso?... no era nada bueno pero Ginny... era su Gin.  
  
Hermione bajaba por las escaleras para salir cuando vio a dos personas besándose apasionadamente en la piscina... aclaro bien la vista y lanzo un gritillo pues eran el novio y madrina... no podía creerlo... Ron tenía mucha razón... esa boda no iba a ser muy fácil de cumplirse después de todo... nada.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
N/A: hello a todos y todas ¿no les parecio un poco aburrido?... eh mejor no opino pues tuve que hacer esta parte para que Ginny con Harry se reencontraran para saber quienes eran el uno para el otro, por otro lado Ron recién comienza su batalla contra su rebelde hermana... a la cual concidera capaz de todo U_U vaya con el hermanito... jeje eso de reflexiones con Coca- Cola me gusto por eso lo puse... la verdad disculpenme pues en esta semana no podré actualizar ya que me voy de viaje de prácticas ;____; como extrañare ff.net buaaaa Arwen- chan espero el chapy nuevo de "Dejate Querer" ok... pero en el viaje avanzare un poco ya que la verdad YA TENGO EL FINAL JO JO... pero ese secreto de estado ¬__¬ jo jo ni Dikana lo sabe jaja y ella que es mi gemela, bueno me despido hasta el proxímo chapy esperando encontrar muchos r/rs en mi historia, please ya que de verás lo necesito... este chapy lo hice en una las peores semanas que he pasado este año ;__; besos y gracias ^_~. 


	6. ¿Una Parejita más? y Es solo una Canción...

"La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo"  
  
By: Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy   
  
N/A: Hola a todas ^___^ DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA!! pero mi viajecito se alargo un día más ¬__¬ ya saben eso se estar con los amigos jeje, en fin acá esta el capitulo nuevo del fic... muy músical por cierto la neta decidi hacerlo un poco largo por ser Navidad ^__^ por cierto ¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD!! yo lo escribí en plena noche buena jeje el niño Jesús me inspiro *suspiro* en fin espero con muchas ansias sus r/rs pues acá ya comienza a acabar la historia... mhh calculo 3 chapys más (aunque tengo una loc@ idea jeje), les quiero agradecer los comentarios... de verás que me hacen muy bien ahora que ando una una gripe _' gracias y lean besos!!!.  
  
Bueno ese chapy es para desearles UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PASENLA MUY BIEN (aunque sea 25) jeje que Díos le bendiga y este chapy se lo dedico a mi hermana Pilar a la cual quiero mucho y a mi amiga Leonor.  
  
Tania Chang: hola chica ^__^, jeje por eso que mando el mail de aviso ya que se pierde al publicar muchos en un mismo día, jeje gracias por decir que me quedo bonito ¿te gusta Steve? jeje es uno de mis personajes favoritos *suspiro* es muy dulce y lindo ¿no? es muy bueno jeje.  
  
Ay Tania los hombres son tarados por naturaleza creo yo, cuando aman no quieren aceptarlo ¬_¬.  
  
Bueeeeenooooo lo de Draco es una historia más o menos jeje, la verdad es que yo lo pensé luego de leer la "Ordén del Fenix" así que pense ¿porque no hacerlo más bueno, chochera? ya me cansa esa actitud que tiene, al fin su padre, su madre, sus grandes amigos ¿lo quieren? pues yo veo que no mucho, cuando entro a estudiar todo cambio se relaciono más con "la escoria" de su ex colegio decidiendo cambiar además con eso de querer ser artista tenia que ser más simpatico, así que allí metio su cuchara Ginny para hacer las pases, en realidad no se llevan tan bien... pues los dos grupos se deben buenas ^_^U pero al menos ya se sencibilizo al estar más maduro entendio que no vale de nada hacerse al "rey" cuando siendo más sencillo se gana algo bello: la amistad, me base en un amigo que tengo que le paso lo mismo... digamos que la educación superior ayuda.  
  
Jeje ¿una receta de cocina? U_U sorry amiga pero yo no sé cocinar bien... lo averigue en el viaje jeje... en fin espero que te haya convencido la explicación, pero a mi me gusta que Draco cambie en mis historias pues para mi en el fondo es un personaje muy sufrido que necesita cariño, amor, comprensión, amistad verdadera y apoyo en sus ideales propio besos y sigue leyendo  
  
Mileryth: gracias por decir que te esta gustando ^__^ eso me da muchos animos, bueno yo que soy supermega fanática de le pelicula quería lo mismo pero no paso buaaa eso no es justo ¿no? ella lo ama tanto pero la Cameron gana... esos guionistas U__U, bueno aún no decido muy bien ya que como verás la narrativa no es tan igual pues no es una copia es solo que esta basada, yo le pongo mi toque personal, en fin yo también quiero que se queden... aunque ya verán el final no se desesperen ¿ok? jo jo que se queden juntos te conviene uy!! ¿apuestas acaso? cuentame un poco ¿si? además tu me puedes ayudar a decidir jeje ^__^, bueno yo también creo que los mejores amigos se deben quedar *suspiro* ay si fuera así la vida real, bueno muchas gracias y más r/rs.  
  
Joyce Granger: pues yo amiga toy enferma ;__; ay llego del viaje y la gripe ¬__¬ ja y eso que pase un nevado de 3000 y tantos metros ay!! -__-', pero bien de animos ^__^ es que la verdad ese chapy me parecio aburrido @__@ tu sabes que dificil es ser yo jeje!!, no estes tan segura que se quedaran juntos... ese solo fue un arranque, en este chapy Harry lo aclarara, jeje si creo que mi historia causo histeria jo jo que gusto... bueno para mi también pero en la Ordén no me gusta como la trata °¬°, bueno si hay boda será algo muy pero muy "especial" pero si hay una buena razón para que no haya boda, muchas ideas rondan mi cabeza... pero no sean desesperadas todas jeje ya verán que pasa jeje, bueno en realidad en el viaje se me vinieron muchas más eso de andar por Ripley y Saga Falabella ^^, si claro que te contare creo que te mandare el mail que le mandare a Pili jeje es que es tan interesante... si vieras que hice, jo espero más r/rs.  
  
PaMe-LiTa: gracias por decir que es divertido y genial, ay me da mucha alegría!!, bueno esta vez si que me demore por mi viaje ¡ay! pero ya no ocurrira, je de que Harry dude pues si... todos los "machos" son así -_- no lo sabré yo, pues es cierto el cambio por PARKINSON huele a gato encerrado pero tengo mi "Az" bajo la manga así que ya daré una muy buena explicación para tan repentino cambio, bueno lo de Drakin por Gin ya verás si hay algo por allí... pero ya verás para él hay otros planes muy buenos jeje, no te preocupes no me olvide de él, a mi también me encantan los D/G... es que los hombres son así de perros solo piensan en el sexo, disculpa pero es mi punto de vista, yo lo puse friamente es la verdad, así es amiga el amor te vuelve tarado y Ginny ama a Harry como Shakira "bruta, ciega y sordomuda", en fin espero más r/rs y graxias.  
  
ginny-montero: bueno Ginny, mi fic no es ese ya que ese es un Her/Ron mira que recién me entere de su existencia por ti jeje, aunque esta bueno se quedo en el chapy 2, gracias por decir que es uno de tus favoritos y claro que ahora si ya no me demorare mucho en publicar, quisiera más opinión tuya ok... un año es bastante en los fics aunque yo llevo ya como 5 años ufff ya soy vieja jeje, desde muy temprana edad me gusto escribir... gracias por el r/r y espero más.  
  
Princess of Darkness86: HOLA AMIGA!! jeje ¿sabes? leí tu r/r en Lima me dio muchos animos, la verdad los necesitaba -_-, de verás tus r/rs son lindos y los más grandes jeje muchas gracias por apoyarme, jeje me da mucho gusto que hayas salido bien en Fisica... yo digo lo mismo en mis cursos que aún no me dan las notas reales ya que los profesores son unos malditos $%&#"... eh mejor me cayo pues mis patas de la universidad leen esto jeje ^__^U, pues claro Harry tiene que dudar de Pansy ¿3 meses? vaya tan rápido no es posible, pero yo tengo la explicación y te gustara jeje, ay veo que Steve causa impacto jo jo ese chico es muy "especial" en la historia y en mi historia jeje, si pues así es de lindo, sexy, moderno jo jo además adoro como trata a Ginny... lo de Remus pues claro a falta de Sirius (buaaaaa como lo extraño T__T) tenía que ir alguién importante de antes, pues Remus es muy lindo ni loca me olvidaba de él, Ron como hermano celoso... jaja si vieras a mis amigos en el viaje me demostraron que son peor que 100 Rons juntos @__@, bueno Hermi se metío con él conociendolo... pero solo ella sabe como tranquilizarlo   
  
Pues bueno ese beso salío del fondo de mi corazón pues Ginny se aguanto mucho de besarlo de nuevo, y claro Harry ya la conoce muy bien, ella le da amor verdadero... pero ya verás en este chapy como se pone jeje, bueno lo de querer a Pansy ya lo verás muy pronto pues Harry se dará cuenta a lo duro... y a lo fuerte como a él le gusta jo jo, bueno lo de mi viaje muchas gracias... ya contare un poco si puedo pero de divertirme si que la pase muy bien jeje, r/rs.  
  
GiN dArK GiRl: SI!! un beso ¿es lo que querían no? pues ya lo tuvieron jeje, pues que Harry no quiere a Pansy ya lo veremos ok amiga, veo que de verás me salio bien chido jo jo yo también me emocione mucho al escribirlo *suspiro* me salío lo románticona jeje, bueno el beso en la piscina lo saque de "Romeo y Julieta", bueno me da gusto que les haya gustado el titulo ya que a mi me parecio muy original, además de que a mi la Coca- Cola me hace reflexionar ¿será la cafeina?, ay sorry no me digas eso sino que no me parecío bueno... pero ahora veo que estaba bien muchas gracias ^_- jeje disculpa la demora para ya lo subí... bueno ya te contare mi viaje, r/rs bye.  
  
Constanza: bueno amiga gracias por el mail... ya verdad es que yo publico el ff y luego les mando un mail de aviso para que lean pero igual te lo mandare si, no te preocupes y muchas gracias por la deferencia de mandarme ese mail, gracias por decir que esta super bien, r/rs bye.  
  
Ginny Potter W o Janai: gracias por el mail eso de verás me da muchos animos jeje, bueno si dices que mi fic esta que te gusta más muchas gracias, jeje en fin ya verás que pasa con esa linda pareja que causa revuelos en los cimientos de ff.net jeje, bueno lo de Ron pues es logico que se haya enfadado no es bonito que su hermanita se haya acostado con su mejor amigo... ay pero así son los hermanos celosos, bueno Hermione en este chapy hara algo "oculto" en este chapy... bueno que Pansy se entere, pues ya verás en este chapy ok... gracias por lo navidad e igualmente a vos, jeje bueno estuve 5 días de viaje contando noches y todo jeje si que la pase muy bien, bueno leere tus fics... eso tenlo por seguro muchas gracias y manda más r/rs, bye.  
  
Ginny-Magical-Kagome: wow muchas gracias ^_^ ¿sabes? me gusta tu nombre yo soy hincha de Kagome jeje, gracias por decir todas esas cosas de mi fic... jeje se me suben los colores, bueno ya veremos como quedan esos dos ok... no te desesperes, jeje esos días de plazo son para algo ¿no? pero de mucho han servido para futura decisión solo espera ok, respecto a tus fics ya leí Miss Brujeria me gusto mucho y ando leyendo el otro ya te dejare r/r jeje gracias y r/rs acá jeje.  
  
Capítulo 6: ¿Una Parejita Más?... Es solo una Canción Más   
  
Ginny caminaba con su celular en el oído y en ropa interior en su habitación, de paso con la mano libre se fumaba un cigarrito estaba tan sonriente: es que fue algo tan maravilloso Steve... él me respondió con la misma intensidad el beso (suspiro) no puedo creerlo él aún me ama... así que ya te devolveré tu CD del sountrack de "Bridget Jones's Diary" ya dejo de ser mi historia... no digas eso...  
  
Cuando la puerta se abre y entro Harry que le quedo mirando echo un tarado, Ginny sonrío y se puso encima lo que encontró... ósea la sabana: Harry Potts!!!  
  
Harry sonrío ampliamente: bueno Gin te vine a traer el vestido (lo vio con la ceja levantada) pensé que odiabas los colores claros... pero en fin... te... te... ves muy bien (así antes de cerrar la puerta) eh disculpa si no voltee al verte en tanga y strapples pero te he visto mucho más desnuda ^__~ (salió por fin)  
  
Ginny se tiro en la cama y volvió a hablar: ay ¿lo escuchaste Steve? EL ME...  
  
Steve desde el fono chillo: MÁS LE VALE NO HABERTE VISTO... eh ya sabes  
  
Ginny se rió: ¿por qué no acabas la frase? ¿hablando de eso donde estas?  
  
Steve se quedo mudo un instante: en un lugar... además estoy con Ron y Dra!  
  
Ginny amarga chillo: si es posible que lo CASTREN A ESE MARICON!!! Lo...  
  
Steve: shhh... ya tranquila que nos vemos en el almuerzo ok... tranquilízate!  
  
Ginny: si... si... como siempre eres quien me tranquiliza ^_^ nos vemos bye!  
  
Así ella feliz se para de un salto y recoge su vestido: he cambiado mucho jaja!!  
  
Al verse en el espejo con ese vestido se pone melancólica: ay... ¿es que acaso jamás podré verme vestida con un traje de novia? ;__; a veces pienso mucho!  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione que esperaba a Harry en la salida lo intercepto: Harry... disculpa ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado por favor? Es...  
  
Harry levanto una ceja: ¿urgente verdad? Cuando me pones ese tonito Herms!  
  
Hermione se cruzo de brazos: pues me da mucho gusto que me conozcas...  
  
Harry hizo pucherito: ya no te enfades, bueno ¿me acompañas al sastre? ^_^  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza: si no hay nada mejor que hacer... vamonos!  
  
Harry le abrió la puerta principal y salieron pero Hermione no aguanto: en resumen Harry ¿qué mierda crees que lograras haciendo lo que haces ahora?  
  
Harry freno su caminata sorprendido: ¿de que estas hablando Hermione?  
  
Hermione rió sarcásticamente: se muy bien que hicieron en la piscina los dos!  
  
Harry encogió lo hombros: pues bueno nos mojamos, además nos caímos...  
  
Hermione: si claro... para luego besarse apasionadamente. Harry reacciona  
  
Harry se torno serio: mira Herms sube al auto y te explicare mejor ¿ok? ¬_¬  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta: ok si así lo quieres con gusto iré en tu Porche!  
  
Harry subió al auto y mientras lo encendía: espero que no se corra la voz!  
  
Ginny fue donde Pansy que estaba sentada tomando el té: hola Gin ^__^  
  
Ginny sonriente se sentó a su lado: hola... disculpa que hayamos tenido que venirnos más rápido por nuestro chapuzón estúpido... la rebeldía continua! XD  
  
Pansy mientras tomaba el té dijo calculadoramente: no esta bien Virginia además debes de conocer a mis damas de honor.. ¿me acompañas please?  
  
Ginny asintió, así las dos se pararon para enrumbarse hacia los ascensores (n/a: con 4 pisos -_-) así que cuando entraron estaban tranquilas, pero de pronto Pansy pulso el botón de stop y Ginny que es claustrofobica: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Pansy la miro desafiante: mira Weasley seré más buena... pero no idiota!!!!  
  
Ginny paso saliva: '_' ¿disculpa de que estas hablando? Yo nunca dije eso!  
  
Pansy se rió malvada y sonoramente: pues Weasley ¿crees que no sé cuales son tus intenciones? ô__ô por favor TÚ sigues amando a mi Harry es todo pero... hay una cosa a mi nadie me quitara a ese hombre pues luche mucho por él, así que nada ni nadie me separara de mi amado Harry, ni siquiera su perfecta Ginny... ¿crees que es fácil ser su novia estando tú presente en todo?  
  
Ginny se quedo estupefacta: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no paro con él!!!  
  
Pansy la empujo: lo sé... pero en todo me compara contigo, "que Gin esto, que Gin el otro, que ella lo hace de tal o cual manera, que ella me conoce tan bien... ella JAMÁS SE EQUIVOCA" mira chica él te tendrá en un pedestal pero yo ahora lo tengo en mis brazos... así que anda aceptando tu derrota, Srta. Ginny!  
  
Ginny pensó: "¿así que eso crees? Pues veremos con quien se queda al final aunque eso será fácil... además tu lo dijiste soy su todo" ok lo comprendo muy bien, pero hay una cosa Pansy "YO" no vine a quitártelo... él no esta seguro ok  
  
Así se acerco a los botones e hizo que el ascensor siguiera subiendo, al llegar Ginny salió disparada realmente esa charlita no le gusto nada, pero en su carrera choco con alguien: ay discúlpame... estaba muy distrai... ¿TÚ AQUÍ?!!!  
  
Unos ojos orientales la miraron y los labios sonrieron mostrando una perfecta sonrisa que dijo: wow me choque con la chica a la cual nunca la novia igualara!  
  
Ginny la señalo y gritando: ¿CHO CHANG QUE HACES ACÁ? (vio quienes estaban detrás de ella muy sonrientes) Millicent, Padma y Parvati ¿qué pasa?!!  
  
Cho cruzo sus brazos: silencio Virginia.. ¿no te das cuenta? Somos las damas de honor, ah bueno sacando a Padma y Parvati que son las chicas de las flores  
  
Pansy que se noto a leguas sonrió forzosamente: hola chicas... veo que conocieron a mi MADRINA, la mejor amiga de mi amor Ginny Weasley "tarada"  
  
Padma abrazo a Ginny muy fuerte: ay cuanto gusto amiga de años ¿no es cierto?... bueno apurémonos que nos debemos probar los zapatos nuevos!  
  
Ginny se soltó: eh... disculpa pero yo ya tengo mis zapatos... Harry me los trajo!  
  
Todas le miraron entre asombradas y amargas, Ginny rogaba que algo la salvara... así que comenzó a sonar su celular: "gracias al cielo... salvada por el timbre del móvil" ^__^U disculpen (salió corriendo a otro pasadizo y al contestar suspiro" si hola soy Ginny... ah Steve ¿qué pasa ahora?...¿qué?!!! no iré!!!!!!  
  
Steve le grito: CARAMBAS GINNY... QUE DRACO NOS LLEVARA!! ¿dónde estas te vamos a recoger? Además es una gran oportunidad para que le digas!  
  
Ginny completamente roja: ¿decir que a quien?!! No te entiendo... más bien voy  
  
Steve le dijo algo que provocara que Ginny dijera: aja... iré por polvos flu... ok...  
  
Así colgó su móvil y se reencontró con las chicas, Millicent: ¿qué te iras ya?!!  
  
Ginny sonrió hipócritamente: si Steve me llamo para ayudarle a comprar algo!  
  
Pansy levanto una ceja: vaya ¿qué todos depende de ti o que? ¿cómo polvos?  
  
Ginny respondió sarcásticamente: si así es Fiorella, como verás soy indispensable para MIS amigos... si iré solo es a... un supermercado adiosito!  
  
Diciendo esto bajo por las escaleras, Cho: a esta se le deben bajar los humos!  
  
Parvati: bueno no renieguen más que Pansy debe ir a ver los peinados ahora!  
  
Así las chicas se perdieron en ese largo pasadizo, Ginny al bajar se encontró con un problema no habían polvos flu: "mierda que estaba pensando, ¿ahora como llegare a ese sastre" y ni siquiera el imbecil ese me dijo donde quedaba!  
  
Una voz conocida por ella le dijo: pues yo te llevare Gin con Gin, se donde es!  
  
Ginny sonrío: Luna no me llames así... ¿qué pensara la gente de mi amiga?  
  
Luna la abrazo por la cintura: pues que eres una gran bebedora del Gin con Gin... eso nada más, ¬_¬ pues tu eres abstemia ni siquiera sabes que es "OH"  
  
Ginny le lanzo una mirada sarcástica: si eso es muy cierto... vamos ya amiga!  
  
Luna la dejo: es mi imaginación ¿o es que te encontraste con "Las Arpías"?  
  
Ginny silbo: pues si amiga me encontré con esas... malditas arpías y la novia  
  
Luna enarco una ceja: ¿qué Pam también esta allí? Yo creo que deben volver...  
  
Así las dos al unísono se miraron y dijeron: "Las Basílicas" eso es definitivo!  
  
Soltaron carcajadas al subir al auto y Luna dijo: ¿sabes donde esta el cuero?  
  
Ginny se puso sus gafas rojas: ¿Draco? Pues si con Steve pero no sé donde  
  
Luna: ah bueno... supongo que estarán yendo donde Harry ¿verdad? ^__~  
  
Ginny: así es, se ofrecieron a llevarme allá... carajo como odio hablar en clave  
  
Luna solo la miro y arranco el auto, ella la entendía a la perfección como su gemela... se llamaban hermanas y siempre Gin le decía "Mi Pilar emocional" ^^.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Cuando las amigas llegaron justo coincidieron con Seamus, Draco y Steve que dejo tonta Ginny por el nuevo y muy pero muy sexy nuevo corte de cabello, Luna silbo seductoramente: carambas Steve... si es que no fuera viajera ^_~  
  
Steve se sonrojo: ay ya no digas tonterías... necesitaba un cambio eso es todo!  
  
Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que le dijo: si... discúlpame!  
  
Draco le lanzo una mirada de aliento a Steve que respondió: ¿de que bebe? Tu solo me dijiste algo muy real.... además ya parecía Aragorn o sino Legolas ^_^  
  
Ginny sonrió más tranquila y Luna: oigan señoriítos ¿cómo va la fiesta de hoy?  
  
Seamus sonriente: pues muy bien... pero falta el toque sexy, femenino... ok!!  
  
Luna entendió eso como una indirecta: esta bien nenes... llévenme al "antro de perdición" (le lanzo las llaves a Ginny) te lo dejo para que vayan al almuerzo!  
  
Draco chasqueo los dedos: es cierto debo llevar el vino, Steve te quedas ¿ok?  
  
Así los tres subieron y Steve: muy bien entremos que es tu oportunidad nena!  
  
Ginny le miro con ojos asustados pero entraron a la sastrería, divisaron a Harry que se probaba el saco este al verles les llamo... los dos sonrieron, Ginny: ¿pero que le voy a decir?... yo no sé que decir... ayúdame Steve please amigo!  
  
Steve la tomo de los hombros y la vio a los ojos: mira solo debes ser sincera con tus sentimientos, di todo lo que sientas en ese momento... vamos tu puedes (le dio un beso en la frente) además yo estoy contigo como siempre!  
  
Ginny tomo aire y se acerco donde Harry que estaba un poco frío: hola Ginny!  
  
Ginny sonrió: hola Harry... te queda muy bien el traje... tu eres como un modelo  
  
Harry le lanzo una mirada fría: mira Ginny... respecto a lo de hoy en la mañana no quiero que pienses algo más de la cuenta, solo fue un arranque... pues yo estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer que amo ósea Pam, así que discúlpame  
  
Ginny quedo echa piedra: "¿por qué me dices eso? Yo si me ilusione mucho idiota de mierda... no llores Gin... ya lloraste mucho por este engendro... pero que dices tu lo amas" ah bueno eso esta claro... necesitabas desfogarte... pero ¿tu creo que me conoces muy bien?... sabes como soy en esto de los... ya...  
  
Harry miraba que Ginny movía sus dedos en círculos: que eres muy cerrada en los sentimientos eso lo sé... pero no creo que pase a mayores ¿verdad Gin?  
  
Ginny tenia unas ganas locas de llorar: si eso es cierto... pero lo que paso hoy en la mañana... no te dijo nada ¿acaso?... bueno tu y yo siempre nos contamos todo... no es cierto... pero YO... si YO... tengo algo muy importante que quiero...  
  
En ese instante Steve se cayo con un terno haciendo bulla, Ginny con Harry le miraron este solo sonrió haciendo notar que es un tarado ^_^U hizo el gesto de "Sigan nomás, no me tomen importancia" Harry miro a Gin: ¿qué cosa? Dime!  
  
Cuando de la nada en la radio comenzó a sonar una canción que significaba realmente mucho para ella, que siempre se sentía muy "SOLA"... la escuchaba.  
  
When I was young   
  
"Cuando era joven"  
  
I never needed anyone   
  
"no necesitaba a nadie"  
  
And makin' love was just for fun  
  
"el amor era solo diversión"   
  
Those days are gone   
  
"esos días se acabaron"  
  
Livin' alone   
  
"viviendo sola"  
  
I think of all the friends Iive known   
  
"yo veo como mis amigos viven"  
  
But when I dial the telephone   
  
"pero cuando yo marco el teléfono"  
  
Nobody is home   
  
"no están en casa"  
  
All by myself   
  
"sola"  
  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore   
  
"no quiero estar, sola estar ya no"  
  
All by myself   
  
"sola"  
  
Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore   
  
"no quiero estar, sola estar ya no"  
  
Harry la miro un poco sorprendido: ¿Ginny que te pasa? Oye dime que sucede  
  
Ginny le miro a los ojos y solo dijo sonriendo: pero creo que llego el momento de decir toda la verdad... pues no creo que sea justo para los dos ocultarla más  
  
Así es como Steve vio que Ginny hacia gestos mientras que Harry veía lelo.  
  
(ALTO: una pequeña pausa... SON LAS 12:00 A.M. DEL 24 DE DICIEMBRE ASÍ QUE ¡¡¡¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!!!! JEJE que la pasen muy bien con su familia, que todo sea amor, felicidad, paz y unión en todos sus hogares, besos y gracias por apoyarme con esta pasión que tengo en la escritura ^__^)  
  
Cuando de pronto se fueron acercando a Steve que se acomodaba el pierceng, los dos se abrazaron al mismo tiempo y dijeron: FELICITACIONES HERMANO!  
  
Steve mosqueado: ¿felicitaciones a mi?!!! (miro con cara de ¿? A Ginny O__O)  
  
Ginny sonriente: pues mi papich no vi la necesidad de ocultar más nuestro NOVIAZGO... vamos no es nada malo que estemos tan enamorados ¿cierto?  
  
Steve vio con asombro que Ginny le abrazaba cariñosamente viéndole con ojos suplicantes y este no sabía que hacer: "carambas uno de mis sueños hechos realidad... no imbecil... ay Gin no me mires así" bueno es verdad, estamos!  
  
Así sin reparo tomo la barbilla de Ginny estampándole y beso muy sonriente.  
  
Harry sintió en ese momento un sentimiento muy extraño: "¿qué te pasa?"  
  
Así mientras iban saliendo de la tienda Ginny con Steve cuchicheaban detrás de Harry que no tenía su mejor cara para ser sincera, Steve: ¿cómo se te ocurre? Ahora tenemos que estar diferentes... ¿qué te paso por la cabeza?  
  
Ginny: ay bebe discúlpame... es que esa canción me hizo inspirarme un poco (le dio un codazo en el flanco) vamos dame tu anillo, rápido que nos mira raro  
  
Steve: ¿un poco nomás? ¬__¬ estás loca yo a nadie le doy este anillo ;___;  
  
Ginny: es que los novios al comprometerse se dan anillos... vamos dale por hoy  
  
Steve le miro O__O: "comprometidos... eso si que me gustaría de verdad y mucho" bueno solo por HOY toma (se lo quito y se lo puso a Ginny) listo linda!  
  
Ginny le miro sonriente y le dijo a Harry: chikito tenemos el auto de Luna ^__^  
  
Harry que inútilmente buscaba sus llaves" rayos le di el auto a Mione para recoger a los Weasley... ¿qué demonios me pasa?" ok entonces iremos a la iglesia, debemos encontrarnos con la familia de Pam... para irnos a comer ^_^  
  
Así los tres subieron al convertible de Luna, durante el camino Harry no dejaba de ver a Steve que le acariciaba el hermoso cabello pelirrojo a Gin... algo dentro de él le quería mandar un puño a la cara del "huequitos" ¿eran celos?.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la iglesia Harry se adelanto al altar mientras que Steve abrazaba a Ginny, había analizado muchas cosas: ¿pero que dirán los demás?  
  
Ginny: bah eso no importa ahora... tu solo aparenta muy bien que eres mi novio  
  
Steve: ah bueno si es así (le dio un palmazo en le trasero) lo haré con gusto je  
  
Ginny se puso muy roja por eso y Pansy venia gritando como loca por toda la iglesia con su mamá detrás de ella, Steve: opp's creo que ya se enteraron Gin   
  
Pansy se le lanzo encima a Steve: que alegría lo que me dijo mi Harry... jamás pensé que estuvieran de novios (abrazo a Ginny) eso me da mucho gusto ^__^  
  
Ginny que estaba misma muñeca: "claro como no arpía eso te conviene" si pues decidí soltar nuestro secretito; sé que muchos se impresionaran bastante  
  
Pansy: eso es cierto... ¿y para cuando piensan casarse? Para ir alistándonos!  
  
Steve sonriente con su mismo tono de voz: pues para el día de los enamorados  
  
La mamá de Pansy lanzo un gritito de alegría abrazando a la "flamante pareja".  
  
Ya en el tan mencionado y esperado almuerzo efectivamente TODOS ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS se quedaron impresionadísimos como la NOTICIOTA, Ron, sus hermanos y Mione veían muy extrañados las actitudes de Harry que estaba mostrando su típica cara de preocupación mal escondida, todos felicitaban a la parejita y Draco estaba sentado a su lado muy sonriente.  
  
Pansy queriendo enterarse de todo: pues son muy reservados ustedes dos!!  
  
Cho que veía con cara de "pelirroja suertuda" a Ginny: no hay nada de malo!!  
  
Draco que veía a Steve "soñado" y a Ginny más concentrada en Harry que en su langosta... que podría jurar aún se movía, hablo: es que estos dos son los seres más tímidos que he conocido... imagínense yo lo supe a los 2 meses!!  
  
Ron sarcástico: pero al menos a los dos meses, yo recién me entero ahora!!  
  
Ginny le lanzo una mirada asesina y Padma: ¿pero como se enamoraron?!  
  
Steve sonriente: bueno ustedes saben que somos compañeros de trabajo!!  
  
Parvati: ay chicos no sean tímidos... queremos saber como es que se declararon sus sentimientos... ¿qué paso? ¿una noche... una cena?... cuenten!!  
  
Ginny miro la cara de Harry: ay no es muy aburrida ya saben el trabajo... saben  
  
Hermione: ¿de verás? Nunca las historias de amor son aburridas, ¿verdad?!!!  
  
Todos asintieron Steve con Ginny se miraron asustados, Steve: es personal!  
  
Harry soltando su tenedor: por favor soy muy curioso... además es mi hermana!  
  
Draco hablo suspirando: muy bien yo que sé todo con lujo de detalles, contare!  
  
Ginny miro asustada a Draco que le guiño el ojo disimuladamente: bueno son compañeros están todo el día viéndose la cara ^_^, pero un día cuando yo fui a visitar a mis compañeros... para un almuercito común, al bajar al comedor del Ministerio de Magia note las miradas picaronas que se lanzaban estos dos ^__^  
  
George: ojo sin contar con las miradas de perro guardián de Anthony con Gin!!  
  
Draco levanto un pulgar: es cierto, olvidando eso que es de su guardaespaldas personal, así es que Steve me dijo "Draco has visto lo bella que Gin esta hoy"  
  
Steve paso saliva ya que a veces se le escapaba eso, Draco siguió: yo solo le dije "ella siempre esta bella, es común" pero Ginny nos miro... claro yo le salude pero al pobre Romeo esa mirada lo derritió como a mantequilla en horno... es así que Steve dijo: "¿sabes? Yo siempre rezo una oración por ella"  
  
Cuando de la nada se me ocurrió sacar más a flote los sentimientos de estos dos "tortolitos" ya que cuando nos sentamos no dejaban de mirarse y dije:.....  
  
Todos le quedaron mirando emocionados y Parvati con Millicent: ¿qué dijiste?  
  
Draco vio a la nueva parejita y viendo a Ginny le tomo de la mano; comenzó:  
  
From the moment mi wake up  
  
Before mi put on my make up  
  
I'll say a little prayer for you   
  
En cuanto me despierto  
  
Aun antes de maquillarme  
  
Digo una plegaria por ti.  
  
Todos sonrieron frente a esa canción Pansy aplaudió mientras que Harry no soportaba nada estar allí, Ginny lo miraba muy asustada y Ron ni que decir.  
  
While combing mi hair now  
  
Mi a wonder what dress me wear now  
  
Mi say a little prayer for you (esta parte la canto el padrastro de Pansy)  
  
Mientras me peino el cabello   
  
Mientras decido que vestido ponerme  
  
Digo una plegaria por ti  
  
Al comenzar los coros todos comenzaron a cantar aplaudiendo muy animados.  
  
Forever and ever   
  
You'll stay in my heart and I'll love you  
  
Forever and ever   
  
We never will part how I'll love you  
  
Together together  
  
That's how it should be   
  
Without you would only be heartbreak for me  
  
Toda la eternidad estarás en mi corazón  
  
Te amare!!  
  
Toda la eternidad estaremos juntos  
  
Ah!! Como te amo!!  
  
Juntos así debe ser, vivir sin ti  
  
Solo significaría angustia para mi  
  
Así de la nada cuando Draco iba a comenzar a cantar de nuevo Steve le comenzó a cantar a Ginny que se quedo petrificada y lo hacia muy bien ^__^  
  
My darling believe me  
  
for me there is no one but you  
  
Say you''ll love me too.  
  
Mi say a little prayer for you  
  
Amada mía créeme (créele) (coros cortesía de Padma y Parvati)  
  
Para mi no hay nadie más que tú, por favor ámame  
  
(Responde a su plegaria)  
  
Estoy enamorado de ti (responde a su plegaria ahora)  
  
Responde a mi plegaria por favor  
  
Ginny como es que Harry se besaba con Pansy muy frió, todos los demás se mostraron también muestras de cariño, Draco estaba muy sonriente mientras aplaudía junto con las Patil, Cho, Millicent, Luna y Seamus que reía cantando.  
  
Forever and ever   
  
You'll stay in my heart and I'll love you  
  
Forever and ever   
  
We never will part how I'll love you  
  
Together together  
  
That's how it should be   
  
Without you would only be heartbreak for me  
  
Toda la eternidad estarás en mi corazón Te amare!!  
  
Toda la eternidad estaremos juntos  
  
Ah!! Como te amo!!  
  
Juntos así debe ser, vivir sin ti  
  
Solo significaría angustia para mi  
  
Así todos en el restaurante comenzaron a aplaudir muy animados pero Ginny con Harry eran la excepción pues se lanzaban miradas muy reprobadoras en especial departe de Harry que simplemente no aguantaba como le ardía la sangre de la rabia... ¿por qué justo ahora le pasaba eso? Y Ginny quería morir.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
N/A: ¿que os parecio? en fin me gusto como quedo (uno de los primeros que me gusta -__-') esta es una de las partes más importantes de la pelicula por las canciones, jeje en fin muchas me dijeran que pusiera a Draco como el "supuesto novio" de Gin pero yo tengo otros planes para él jo jo ^_^* además Steve es perfecto para lo que viene, bueno ¿que les parecio lo de Cho? aunque recién comienza su acción... lo de Pansy pues lo hice en mi viaje después de cierto incidente con mi "ex" jaja... bueno quisiera que me dieran sus opiniones pues ya se acerca el final ;___; snif pero así es la vida... ju ju muchos besos y gracias por su apoyo esperen el proximo chapy, reviews... haré todo lo posible para subir el chapy 7 antes de Año Nuevo ^__~.  
  
PD. la primera canción es de la banda sonora de la pelicula "El Diario de Bridget Jones" se llama " All by Myself" y la segunda canción es un clasico como de los 60's pero a sido "reflotada" por Diana King se llama " Say a little prayer for you". 


	7. Un Paseo a Caballo y Nuestra Canción

"La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo"  
  
By: Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy  
  
Hello a todos/as ^__- jeje ahora si no me demore mucho ju ju es que ya estoy de vacaciones, tranquila sin trabajos, examenes y preocupaciones ay que alivio, en fin este es según yo el penultimo capitulo U_U vaya que me salio pequeño el fic aunque lo alargue bastante jeje, muchas gracias por el apoyo y bueno lean este chapy que no sé pero no me late mucho, se verá mucho de la nueva parejita y de como esta Harry por ello jeje, disfrutenlo y dejen sus opiniones bye.  
  
Este chapy es para un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2004 JEJE ¿que rápido no? en fin ya hasta se acerca mi cumpleaños que seguro sale con algún nuevo fic jeje, bueno dedico este fic por completo al ángel que siempre me cuida ella es mi abuelita que este año se fue al cielo, te quiero mucho Chelita jeje, y también al chico por el cual lo escribí "Shaoran" jeje secreto de "amigos" bueno espero que la pases muy bien, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo amor imposible besos y lean.  
  
Lily-Mortifaga: hola!! disculpa si no te puse pero justo subí el r/r cuando publique, en fin acá esta tu respuesta, gracias por decir BRAVO y que te encanta este humilde fic, en fin si Harry aún ama a Ginny pero como es tan terco y orgulloso, como siempre dice "no quiero hacerte sufrir" pero en fin así lo hace aunque no quiera -_-' siempre pasa eso cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo ¬__¬* carne propia, jeje eso de bebita pues a mi me encantaria que me llamaran así peroooo... eso es solo sueño, en fin este Harry me salío muy lindo ¿no? tierno si que si porque algo bueno le tenía que ver Gin ¿no? en fin que te haya convencido veo que eres exigente jeje, bueno este el penultimo chapy y ya verás el final... que estoy segura les gustara, besos.  
  
Ginny-Magical-Kagome: hello! bueno gracias por decir todo eso del fic me agrada que al menos me digan lindas cosas en otros idiomas es very good jeje, ¿sabes? a mi me encantan los extranjerismos jeje, bueno ya llega a su final así que espero tu opinión general si, r/rs.  
  
PaMe-LiTa: ohayoo! gracias por decir eso... bueno claro que Parkinson es buena muy buena siendo hipocrita pues cambiar la actitud de un día para otro es raro, además tiene mucho que explicar al final del fic si que si, ya verás, bueno eso de Harry no esta con Ginny pues por orgullo, así son los hombres jamás aceptan sus sentimientos ante las verdades, ¿ella poco para Harry? por Díos desde que leí la Ordén del Fenix yo pienso lo contrario pues ella es una gran chica aún para Harry, jeje así es Steve siempre es el salvador de Ginny ¿se nota que la quiere no? en fin pero las mujeres también somos tan tercas cuando nos enamoramos, bueno ten por seguro que la salvara hasta más allá del final jeje, es su ángel de la guarda, pues Draco en chapy da a notar que le gustan MUCHO las chicas jeje ya se sabrá su secretito, acabara muy bien, bueno lee este que anda más o menos y feliz año nuevo, gracias y besos.  
  
Tania Chang: Hello si pues este es el penultimo chapy, me salio corta pero con más o menos buenos frutos jeje, bueno las ideas no sé pues de verás me ayudaran... y gracias por decir que se hacerlo bien eso me halaga pues soy al menos buena escritoras jeje, pues ando muy bien ya recuperandome de mi gripa aunque sin ningún regalo por navidada ;___; ay bueno la situación, bueno en este capitulo se cumple tu deseo pues ya digamos que deja un poco al niño que es su "sol" pues como sabes es la novia de Steve, que la anima y ayuda en todo, ahora para mucho pero mucho por él hasta se confiesan sentimientos muy bien guardaditos jeje espero que te guste la relación Gin/Steve, pues practicamente se obligan a eso ya verás como acaba todo esto pasan bastante tiempo juntillos jeje, además él estará con ella hasta cuando pase lo increible, espero tu r/r de nuevo y ¿quieres un final alternativo? bueno solo eso y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! bechos.  
  
Mileryth: bueno gracias por las navidades y Feliz Año Nuevo a vos jeje, bueno lo de los obsequios pues no recibi nada ;___; que navidad más pobre en fin lo importante es que mi familia estaba bien y juntilla, AH HABERLO DICHO ANTES!! en fin amiga ¿por que crees que hice este fic? pues es mi historia también yo también me apunto a ese club yo ando en ese plan ya 2 años, él lo sabe si que lo sabe, por él he hecho muchas cosas e idioteces... solo una amiga lee esto y lo sabe así que sabe que aún lo amo, creo que no lo olvidare nunca, ¿son demasiado lindos y perfectos al entenderte no? además de que lo llegas a conocer tanto que puedes adivinar que le pasara -_-, bueno si tu deseos son bueno no me llegaron a mi, él también sigue siendo mi amigo pero no lo mismo de antes pues nos distanciamos por las carreras que seguimos, aunque a veces me desconciertan sus palabras y actitudes al igual que Harry con Ginny, me entiende ¿no?, avisame donde inscribirme a ese club que me interesa mucho jeje, pero en este fic ya verás como quedan.  
  
Bueno si que Pam se enojo pues anda celosa de la chica perfecta de Harry jeje, bueno entre mejores amigos y hermanos creo que no hay diferencia, pues se ponen de acuerdo para cuidarte jeje, y eso que no tengo hermanos con mi primo me es suficiente creo yo U_U, bueno eso del amor y la guerra si es cierto, y claro que Gin no lo olvida pero lastimosamente se esta rindiendo.  
  
Ay que emoción!! también universitaria bueno yo soy de Huancayo- Perú (la capital del folclore peruano jeje) yo estudio Medicina Veterinaria bueno yo amo a escribir pero desde el colegio lo hago y recién al salir me anime a publicar yo tengo varios pero publico poco, claro que leere tus fics a mi me encantan los merodeadores pero me asusta un poco meterme en ese campo ya que J.K. sale con más de una sorpresa, espero leeros prontillo nomás, bueno nos alargamos las dos gracias por los deseos y ya estoy mucho mejor, soy dura de matar hasta con las inyecciones jeje, quiero más tu opinión y lo del club ^__~, bueno claro amo escribir la leeras otro fic mío.  
  
cass metallium: bueno de que acabaran juntos pues solo falta un chapy para que lo sepas, jeje bueno Steve no se quedara sin Gin pues ella siempre le causara más de un lío es su ángel y no se podra separa de ella nunca... bueno Harry es Harry pero el muchacho da mucha rabia, besos y r/rs  
  
Joyce Granger: HELLO AMIGA!! ay disculpa de la última vez en el msm pero estaba conversando con mi primo de unos discos jeje, mi otra pasión la música, bueno quiero saber más del campamento jeje ya espero las fotillos uy!! que linda habrás salido con tu galán oiiii me emociono, tu ya conoces a mi amigo pero bueno le hare un acercamiento a todo él la proxima je, mi viaje pues ya voy en el segundo día ya sabes los detalles son importantes jeje, si que se complicaron ya verás como esta Harry ahora, Ginny esta más tranquila ya que pasan muchas cosas con el tierno Steve ya sabes él es muy romántico (sin coincidencias) bueno espero que pases bien al AÑO 2004 jeje bueno amiga besos y saludos, ya se acerca y final y quiero tu importante opinión besos y suerte.  
  
GiN dArK GiRl: gracias por los deseos y espero lo mismo de voz, jeje bueno esa es mi parte favorita también aunque no me salío como quería pero al menos captaron la idea jeje los celos de Harry, las sorpresas y más ji eso es lo más importante, que bien que Steve te encante pues lo hice como un chico ideal para la ciega de Ginny pues no lo ve, aunque en este chapy el se despabila siendo muy pero muy romántico y tierno con ella, bueno que bien yo la tengo en video y la recontra veo es tan bella, jeje pero no la copio, bueno lo de mi viaje pues si quieres comida de animales jeje ^__~ fui de practicas ay con mi carrera soy viajera pero de puro trabajo, ¿quien no odia a Chochanga? YO SOY LA PRIMERA!! ya verás como demuestra lo rastrera que es en este penultimo chapy, bueno ya se acerca y final y claro soy muy demonia besos, y más r/rs  
  
Ginny Potter W: hola FELIZ AÑO BUENO!! bueno espero que ye haya gustado el chapy y que me puedas mandar un r/r pues este es el penultimo r/r, jeje yo me quedo hasta las 3 de la mañana en el pc pero sin internet ay asi es la vida pues jeje, bueno espero tu r/r y pasala bien, por cierto ya ubique tus fics cuando los lea te mandare mi opinión ok, besos y más r/rs pues se acaba.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 7: Un Paseo a Caballo y Nuestra Canción  
  
Harry entro a su habitación gritando como energúmeno: NO ME MOLESTEN!!  
  
Ron se quedo callado, Hermione meneo la cabeza y Luna: ¿qué le pasa ah?!!  
  
Charlie: uy!! Creo que la noticia que dio mi hermanita no le cayo muy bien ^^U  
  
Fred suspiro: bueno al menos tenemos la "ilusión" de que no vestirá santos je!  
  
Ron vio resignado la habitación de su mejor amigo: bueno vamonos ya ¿ok?  
  
Hermione tomándole la mano: mi amor, ¿estas bien frente a la noticia de Gin?  
  
Ron increíblemente sonrío sincero: pues si, Steve es un gran chico para ella ^^  
  
Todos le miraron asombrados pero Luna que era más "rara": esos celos Harry  
  
Bill le froto la cabeza a la rubia y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, caminaron lentamente haciendo comentarios de la comida y riendo felices por la noticia.  
  
En cambio la chica que dio la noticia se encontraba muy pero muy mal, caminando por la playa descalza con una botella de vino tinto, pero no estaba borracha ya estaba anocheciendo y no entendía cosas: primero me dices que amas a Pansy, luego me besas, me rechazas... y ahora te muestras celoso -_-'  
  
Cuando escucho los cascos de un caballo, volteo a ver y era Steve sobre un hermoso caballo color roano, se puso a su lado y le extendió la mano: ven ^_^  
  
Ginny abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza: no tu sabes que nunca me gusto...  
  
Steve le sonrió tiernamente: lo sé, que desde que te caíste no quieres pero ahora estás conmigo y no con los burlones de tu salón ¿confías en mi? ^__^  
  
Ginny sintió mucha calidez en esas palabras y le dio la mano: confió en ti, Jack!  
  
Steve la subió poniéndola delante de él, así comenzaron a cabalgar por la playa, Ginny se recostó en el pecho de él que iba despacio: ¿te arrepientes? bb  
  
Ginny suspiro y despacio: pues no mucho en realidad... me a ayudado a darme cuenta que Harry fue, es y será siempre un indeciso de la patada, me ayudo!  
  
Steve aspiro el olor a fresas de Ginny, por alguna razón se sentía tan bien con ella: bueno ¿ahora que haremos? Al final todo esto es solo una mentira...   
  
Ginny sintió el tono desilusionado de la voz de Steve: es cierto pero podemos disfrutarlo también... mira que te ayudara en tus conquistas, ya sabes que soy!  
  
Steve sonrió: si lo sé "La devoradora de Hombres" bueno si quieres seguir con  
  
esto por mi no hay problema... solo me imagino la cara de los de Inglaterra jeje  
  
Ginny le quito las riendas haciendo que él la abrazara: pues en primera las chicas me mataran "¬" es seguro por lo demás tu eres él que más pagara pato!  
  
Steve puso su rostro al nivel del cuello de Ginny cerrando los ojos: no me preocupo... pues si enfrente a Anthony ya nada me da miedo, tu me das valor!  
  
Ginny se sorprendió por esas palabras: si y gracias a ti recupere mi confianza!  
  
Steve se abrazo más a "su" pelirroja: si lo sé... pero me puedes explicar algo!!  
  
Ginny que comenzaba a disfrutar a Steve y al caballo: vamos habla nomás ^_^  
  
Steve suavemente en el oído: ¿qué te hizo la canción de la película de Jones?  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos como platos comenzando a recordar escenas: pues...  
  
FLASH BACK DE LA MENTE DE GINNY  
  
Ella se encontraba sola en su departamento viendo la televisión, por alguna razón se quedo viendo películas allí estaba viendo "La Sirenita" de Walt Disney realmente ni atención ponía al estar bebiendo cuando en la radio comenzó a sonar la canción "All By Miself" se sintió identificada, esa fue la primera vez que se sintió realmente sola... se echo a llorar como una posesa recordando su primer beso con Harry, en una reunión todo por un juego, su relación con Anthony con sus detalles, su relación flash con Draco Malfoy que fue muy buena de 3 días, siempre llamaba a sus amigas pero ellas salían acompañadas... ella le gustaría pero no tenía con quien, claro cuando era de chicas era muy diferente, pero ella quería un compañero que la entendiera en sus idiotas vicios de navegar por la Internet buscando bandas sonoras, viendo películas románticonas o fantásticas, escuchando música claro sin decirle loca, esa canción decía en resumen su actual vida perra... realmente ¿valía la pena seguir así?, ja hasta intento suicidarse esa noche con un desparasitante para el perro de Liz que ella había olvidado, lastima solo le laxo el estomago, solo eso.  
  
FINAL DE FLASH BACK DE GINNY  
  
Steve le quedo mirando fijamente, como siempre lo hacía sin que ella lo supiera, aún no entendía por que ella se decía que era fea, el la quería: ¿Gin?!  
  
Ginny despertó de su trance: pues como te dije es mi historia... así como Bridget ^__^ pero creo que jamás dejare de ser una solterona fea, borracha y...  
  
No pudo acabar su frase pues se puso a llorar, ya no aguantaba más necesitaba eso, Steve la abrazo le dolía tanto eso... odiaba a Harry por hacerla sufrir así, también a Anthony por el complejo que le dejo... a todos que la hacían sentir mal en cualquier momento, pues no era de reclamar fácil: ya linda  
  
Ginny en medio del llanto: ya sé Steve soy dramática y lloro por tonterías lo sé!  
  
Steve se sintió mal pues eso le dijo él, no aguanto más y al tenerla así llorando en su pecho la abrazo muy fuerte y la beso muy tiernamente, ella se sorprendió jamás pensó sentir en ese beso tanto amor sincero, pero se separo: no Steve...  
  
Steve abrió sus ojos: pero Gin... yo no soporto más verte así... eres muy... yo...  
  
Ginny bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza: simplemente no quiero verte sufrir!  
  
Steve se enfado y bajo del caballo gritando: ESTOY HARTO... TU NO HACES MAL A NADIE MÁS BIEN TU ERES QUIEN SE NIEGA A AMAR SOLA SUFRES... PIENSAS QUE TODO ES TU CULPA... YO TE CONOZCO GINNY!  
  
Ginny también bajo y lo encaro: es cierto, hasta de la muerte de mi mamá...  
  
Steve le miro fijamente y le sujeto la barbilla: JAMÁS vuelvas a decir eso Gin!  
  
Esa barbilla comenzó a temblar y los ojitos soltaron más lagrimas: es que yo!!  
  
Steve la abrazo más contra él no la quería dejar sola nunca: no te martirices!  
  
Ginny lloraba mucho: es que ya no aguanto, nada me sale bien me tienen...  
  
Steve: shh cállate... jamás te menosprecies que vales mucho y yo siempre estaré para ti pase lo que pase, no importa soy tu amigo (lloro) y no te dejare!!!  
  
Ginny se abrazo a él y lloro mucho: ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mi Steve?  
  
Steve sonrió y con un nudo en la garganta: por que eres mi amiga y te quiero!  
  
Así cuando se tranquilizaron siguieron cabalgando hasta muy noche, viendo el mar, la luna, riendo y hasta cantando... Ginny pensaba: no puedo amarte, no!!  
  
Así antes de que llegaran a la casa ella se quedo dormida en el pecho de él, que muy delicadamente la cargo en brazos, llevándola a su habitación, la acostó como a una princesa y acariciándola decía: si solo pudieras darme una gotita de tu amor... por Díos que eres tan linda pero a la vez tan sufrida reina!!!  
  
Así junto a ella se quedo contemplándola hasta que se quedo dormido a su lado, sin pensar la abrazo y durmieron como una hermosa pareja de novios, sin pensar en nada y en nadie solo ellos dos... juntos bajo cálida luz de la luna.  
  
Harry estaba completamente borracho en su habitación sentado en el piso: maldita sea Ginny... mierda yo te amo pelirroja pero ¿por qué te hago sufrir?... no tu también, meterte con ese infeliz de Steve claro es divertido jaja... YO también soy divertido, te conozco más que a nadie en el universo... te conozco!  
  
Así se paro poniendo cara seria: así es como tú me conoces a mi, es lógico somos el uno para el otro... PERO SOY TAN IDIOTA QUE NO LO ACEPTO!!  
  
Bebió más de su cerveza pero no mantequilla y decidido se dirigió a la puerta tambaleándose, así que cuando abrió la puerta se choco con que alguien estaba dispuesta a tocarla y sorprendido: hola Cho ¿qué haces acá? (erupto)   
  
Cho sonrió por eso: bueno Harry quería ver como estabas pues vi que estabas muy mal luego de la noticia que dio la magnifica Ginny, veo que amas el OH!  
  
Harry frunció el ceño: si amo el OH, pero estoy bien así que ni te preocupes ok  
  
Cho le acaricio el rostro seductoramente: ¿pero a donde vas Harryto? Duerme!  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza: no, yo estaba yendo a hablar con Ginny... ella no...  
  
Cho: "maldita sea lo que a hecho la enana lo hizo pensar, pero no Harryto yo te despediré como se debe" no Harry estas muy mal y ella no te escuchara baby!  
  
Harry puso cara pensativa: es verdad mañana será... bueno Cho me dormiré!  
  
Cho lo empujo contra su habitación a Harry le paso un poco la borrachera al sentir que ella cerraba la puerta, ella muy sexy: yo haré que duermas muy bien  
  
Harry le quedo mirando y se imagino a Ginny sonriente, sintió la necesidad de besarla y así lo hizo, ella lo tumbo en la cama mientras se entregaban a la lujuria... en un momento Harry balbuceo ¡Ginny te amo! A Cho no le importo.  
  
***************************************************@@@@@***************************  
  
Ginny estaba en medio de agua muy fría vestía el uniforme del colegio, vio panorámicamente donde estaba y se encontraba en la Cámara de los Secretos el Basilisco estaba ya derrotado, cuando miro de nuevo al frente vio a Harry como estaba actualmente con la cabello largo tal y como estaba esa vez en su primer año, ella le dijo: Harry yo lo hice pero Riddle me obligo a hacerlo... yo...  
  
Harry le sonrío solo él como sabía hacerlo: no te preocupes bebita ya acabo!  
  
Ginny sonrió y vio su herida: pero Harry estas herido... es mi culpa lo siento!  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza: no te preocupes, ya me pasara además lo importante es que tu estés bien linda... pero debes irte Ron te esta esperando!  
  
Ginny se enfado y se acerco a él: POR QUE SIEMPRE ME ESQUIVAS... YO  
  
Harry la abrazo contra él y le dijo: yo nunca te esquivo solo que te quiero proteger porque yo te amo tontita (así se miraron a los ojos) eres mi vida linda!  
  
Ginny se sintió la chica más afortunada del mundo pero justo detrás de ella estaban Draco, Hermione, Steve, Anthony con Thaly: eres una imbecil Ginny!  
  
Así es que todo comenzó a retumbar y el basilisco se despertó, ella se desespero mucho no sabía que hacer y Luna gritaba: OIGAN LEVÁNTENSE!!!  
  
Así Ginny abrió los ojos y vio que Luna saltaba muy sonriente: vamos tortolitos levántense ya que debemos organizar las fiestas de despedidas de soltería!!!  
  
Ginny volteo y vio que Steve dormía con ella: Luna ya basta le despertaras!!!  
  
Luna salto más: es que se van tan lindos!!!... me da tanto gusto que estén así!!  
  
Ginny se sintió muy avergonzada por estar así... pero gracias al cielo él ya estaba despertando, estiro sus brazos, bostezando y dijo: buenos días chicas!!!  
  
Las dos le miraron lelas y dijeron: ¿cómo que chicas? ¿es que acaso siempre...  
  
Steve sonriente vio a Ginny: no nada que ver ^__^ sino que ya sabia que estaba acá Loony (la hizo sentar sobre él) y desde luego desperté con mi ángel  
  
Ginny se sintió rara jamás despertó así con un chico (aparte de Harry): pues muy bien... ¿Luna porque denomios nos dices a nosotros de las fiestas esas?  
  
Luna iba a comenzar a hablar cuando de afuera se escuchan gritos: HARRY!!  
  
Los 3 se miran a la cara y saltan de la cama hacia la puerta, al abrirla Luna se arrodilla, Gin se apoya en ella y Steve en su "novia" para chismear que pasaba.  
  
Harry estaba en la puerta de su habitación en boxers muy despeinado: perooo  
  
Pansy estaba histérica: ¿cómo es posible que te emborraches?!!! Es horrible!  
  
Harry trataba de tranquilizarla: la verdad no quise se me fueron las copas ^_^  
  
Pansy: no te creo nada... ¿acaso estás con alguna chica adentro? DÍMELO!!  
  
Harry cerro la puerta detrás suyo: ¿qué dices?!! Pansy estás neurótica!!!  
  
Pansy lo empujaba: no me mientas... ¿por qué cierras más la puerta?!!!!!  
  
Así subió una chica del mismo tamaño de Harry, tenía el cabello negro azabache, usaba gafas y sus ojos eran verde botella: basta Pansy... déjalo!!  
  
Pansy se trataba de safar de ella: maldita sea tu eres su prima y lo defiendes!!!  
  
Ginny asombrada, jamás pensó conocer a una prima de Harry: nunca pensé...  
  
Draco salió de una habitación cercana y cargo a Pansy: ya basta... ¿qué pasa?  
  
Pansy lloraba de la rabia y despeinada gritaba: ESTE MALDITO SE EMBRIA...  
  
La prima sujetaba sus piernas: perrroo tanta coosaa porr eso, prrimo metete!  
  
Draco se quedo mirando a tan bella chica delante de él: ¿disculpa quien eres?  
  
La chica sonrió: ah discúlpame, soy Lisa Potterr la prrima de Harrry... ¿tu eres?  
  
Draco sintió un remezón en el corazón: ah yo soy Draco Malfoy, el padrino ^_^  
  
Harry vio a Ginny, por alguna razón no quería verla se metió a su habitación.  
  
Luna: opp's creo que Harry tendrá un muy mal día... ¿Pansy no sabia eso?!  
  
Ginny no entendió la actitud de Harry: carambas a Harry siempre le gusto eso!  
  
Steve sin decir nada se dirigió al balcón y rió como un loco: Cho ¿qué haces?  
  
Una furiosa Cho chillo: maldita sea "huequitos" cierra la boca o te mato ahora!  
  
Las chicas se miraron entre si pero cuando se pararon, alguien tumbo al piso a Luna gritando: LOONY TE EXTRAÑABA TANTO! ¿cómo estas amiga querida?  
  
Ginny cerro la puerta y grito: NEVILLE AMIGO LLEGASTE!! YUPI!! (se lanzo sobre los dos que estaban en el piso) que alegría... ¿cuándo has llegado?!!!  
  
Neville que ahora estaba muy bronceado, rubio y con un cuerpazo: pues hoy a las 6 de la mañana junto con toda la delegación de Inglaterra, nos encontramos  
  
Luna que estaba sonriente: eso significa que llegaron los del Ministerio ¿no? ^~  
  
Neville: pues si linda, aurores, reporteros, funcionarios y hasta el ministro jeje!  
  
Steve seguía en la conversación con Cho: ¿qué haces en el cuarto del novio?  
  
Cho que estaba desesperada: ¿a ti que te importa? Además es mi amigo ¿ok?  
  
Steve levanto una ceja: si claro Luna, Gin y yo dormimos juntos "como amigos"  
  
Harry la jalo hacia adentro de la habitación y grito: luego hablamos Steve ¿ok?  
  
Steve meneo la mano: si Harry ^__^ una canita al aire es bueno antes de jaja!  
  
Ginny perdió la sonrisa "eso significa que ella durmió ayer con Harry": entonces  
  
Steve le noto la cara tristona y corriendo la cargo en brazos: pues comencemos con el último día de soltería (le daba vueltas) vamos mi amor arriba los ánimos!  
  
Ginny reía como loca: Steve no hagas eso que me mareas jaja!! Voy a vomitar  
  
Neville cargo a Luna: wow veo que hay una parejita más ¿no mi amor? ^__^  
  
Luna beso a su querido Neville: pues así es... bueno ya hay que alistarnos!!  
  
Neville dejo a Luna y puso música, poniendo un CD con Steve subieron a la cama pues comenzó a sonar la canción "Hey Ya" de OutKast: one... two...three!  
  
Las chicas también enloquecieron y se pusieron a bailar con ellos riendo.  
  
***************************************************************************@@@@****  
  
En el restaurante del hotel se formo un gran grupo de gente de Inglaterra, extrañamente ahora Draco no se separaba de la prima de Harry, todos estaban entre animados y cansados, cuando Ginny que llevaba un vestido amarillo floreado de gasa se encontró con sus amigas se abrazaron, Nathaly le enseño una cámara diciéndole "solo para Inglaterra", Harold estaba muy cansado pero choco manos con Steve: "¿como vas jefe?" Harold solo suspiro y dijo sonriendo: "ya te propuse para el mes que viene" Steve chillo: "ni sueñes", así entre abrazos y sorpresas Ron soltó con un tonito muy sarcástico en pleno desayuno la noticia de Ginny: muy bien amigos les presento a la nueva pareja!  
  
Steve paso saliva y le tomo una mano a Ginny que sudaba frío de nervios ;__;.  
  
Ron levanto una copa de agua mineral: la gran sorpresa mi hermana y Steve!  
  
Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, muchos se quedaron con la comida a medio masticar, Anthony se atoro con el café que bebía, paso como 1 minuto para que alguien reaccionara pero no de eso, Padma: hola Cho ^___^U  
  
Cho estaba con lentes oscuros y con un buzo, se sentó: buenos días a todos!  
  
Liz chillo: PERO QUE ALEGRÍA Gin y Steve!! Si hacen tan buena pareja ^_^  
  
Harold se levanto con copa en mano: brindemos por ellos, si por Gin y Steve!  
  
Gin sonrió frente a eso y Steve simplemente dijo: gracias al cielo... no paso...  
  
Pero no pudo acabar pues Harry salió del hotel tirando un portazo muy enfadado, Thaly sonriente: y eso que aún no le doy la paliza que le reservo jeje!  
  
Anthony que estaba reponiéndose: cuando lo hagas me llamas para ayudarte!  
  
Luego del muy especial desayuno los chicos encargados de la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Harry se fueron y las chicas para la de Pansy que no salió todo el día de la cocina con el argumento de que tenia que ver la torta, la mañana se paso muy rápido pues todos salieron a pasear un poco por las calles de Miami, Neville estaba muy entusiasmado con Remus que iba a ser quien entregara a Harry "encargos de James jeje", los Weasley estaban en la comisión de los bailes que prometían serían buenos... las chicas andaban preocupadas de donde se peinarían, maquillarían y buscarían todo nuevo allí.  
  
Pero cuando Ginny veía los detalles de cómo caminaría en la iglesia sonó su móvil, así que cuando contesto: aló habla Ginny O___O Harry ¿dónde estas?  
  
Harry por el móvil: Gin querida podrías venir por favor al puerto a las 2 ¿si?  
  
Ginny vio su reloj eran la 1:30 p.m.: ok pero espérame ok, iré en taxi... bye!!  
  
Así colgó el móvil, se disculpo con todo el mundo y tomo un taxi hacia el puerto, llego a las 2 menos 10 se encontró a Harry en una especie de barco para turistas, Ginny se acerco donde él preocupada: ¿qué te pasa ah? Todos...  
  
Harry le tapo la boca con un dedo: mira Ginny no hablemos de nada, yo solo quiero estar ahora contigo, mi mejor amiga y la chica que más significa para mi!  
  
Ginny no entendía nada pero igual subió al barco que comenzó a navegar hacia el mar abierto, así estaba en la popa callados, Harry: fue una sorpresa!  
  
Ginny que miraba al horizonte: ¿qué cosa? Lo se Steve y yo, sin muy grande!  
  
Harry se hizo una cola en su cabello: verás Ginny ayer... estaba muy extrañado de mi mismo... me puse muy celoso de Steve aún no entiendo porque me paso!  
  
Ginny se sorprendió por eso: pues será por que eres mi mejor amigo, solo eso!  
  
Harry suspiro: es que siempre me paso eso con él... desde que le conocí allá!  
  
Ginny sonrió por eso: pero no entiendo porque, él solo era mi amigo ^__^  
  
Harry la miro fijamente: si un amigo que se acoplo perfectamente al grupo, te ayudo, te consoló, te cuido, te vio con lo de tu mamá... me quito el puesto...  
  
Ginny le tomo una mano a Harry: no digas eso baby tu eres el mejor para mi!  
  
Harry serio: bueno mejor amigo, pero Ginny querida ¿aún sigues sintiendo...  
  
Ginny le quedo mirando impresionada: ¿a que viene esa pregunta Harry?  
  
Harry sonrió: veo que me captaste rápido ^_^, yo jamás te olvide Ginny, es más siempre hice idioteces por solo tratar de olvidarte, tu en cambio eras tan fresca!  
  
Ginny se mosqueo al escuchar eso, Harry en simples palabras le decía que aún le amaba como antes, se emociono: bueno yo tampoco, sabes eres mi príncipe azul, pero a la vez mi amor imposible... yo nunca quise o querré igual a alguien como lo hice contigo, tu eres único simplemente mi Harry Potter!  
  
Harry se saco las gafas y le saco el sombrero de capota a Ginny: ¿bailamos?!  
  
Ginny pensó: "¿estas loco de remate? Recién me dices esto?" no hay música!  
  
Harry la abrazo por la cintura y la apoyo a él, ella lo abrazo por los hombros, era la última vez que podría hacerlo, él: ¿recuerdas las letras de la canción?!!  
  
Ginny no pudo más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente: nunca las olvidare!!  
  
Harry comenzó a hacerla bailar suavemente: letras de nuestra canción, que gusto me da eso... esta canción la bailamos en la sala común a la 1 de...  
  
Ginny que tenía un nudo en la garganta: la mañana antes de que te fueras!!  
  
Harry cerro sus ojos y cantaba en los oídos de ella: "Una vez soñé, que en algún lugar, yo podría ser alguien... si lograse amar; y también soñé que si he de triunfar, mi orgullo aferrado tendré que superar" (bailando recordaba sus sueños con Ginny, nunca lo quiso aceptar pero desde su 5to año esa pelirroja lo impresiono su valentía, su entrega, su amistad y sobre todo su sinceridad)  
  
Ginny lloraba a moco tendido jamás olvidaría como es que decidieron que esa sería su canción, él estaba en 7mo y se iba, se habían vuelto tan amigos pero él era un héroe, había derrotado a Voldemort y era alguien tan especial que donde fuera iba a triunfar y ser reconocido, pero jamás olvidaría a sus amigos.  
  
Harry no quería soltar a Ginny sentía que si la dejaba nunca más la iba a recuperar se arrepentía tanto de no haberla amado como él podría hacerlo, de haberle fallado tantas veces, de nunca haberle dicho gracias por su apoyo: " Un día llegare, no importa la distancia, el rumbo encontrare y tendré valor; paso a paso iré y persistiré, a cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzare" (él, nunca olvidaría eso, juro nunca dejarla sola, estar solo para ella... pero la distancia)  
  
La imaginación de Ginny voló y sintió que estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts con él bailando en el Gran Salón, ahora ella cantaba: " Y una vez te vi, todo era irreal, y aunque fuese un sueño te sentía junto a mi. Sé que estas allí, que te encontrare y aunque tarde una vida yo jamás renunciare" (lloraba más pues desde ayer renuncio por completo a él, lo dejaría ser feliz con la persona ideal)  
  
Harry sintió que algo salía de su cuello pero no le dio importancia, Ginny mientras bailaba piso un pedazo pequeño de espejo, sin querer Harry abrió los ojos como nunca lo pensó hacer sentía que su vida volvía por alguna razón, su corazón latía de nuevo, sentía de nuevo esa calidez, amor de verdad y Ginny estaba con él... de la nada en el mar aparecieron dos delfines y canto: " más allá de toda gloria, del orgullo y del valor, el poder de un héroe esta en su corazón... Un día llegare, no importa la distancia (vio a Ginny a los ojos ella lloraba eso le rompió el corazón recién recuperado) junto a ti estaré, con tu resplandor... paso a paso iré y persistiré a cualquier distancia yo tu vida y tu amor tendré" (con sus dedos le seco las lagrimas a Ginny que le miraba muy emocionada, esa mirada causo un revuelo en su corazón, llena de dolor, amor reprimido y sobre todo esperanza de algo que fuera un milagro) mi pequeña!!  
  
Ginny sonrió pues él también lloraba: mi querido Harry, ¿estas llorando acaso?  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: ¿sabes una cosa bebita? Mi corazón...  
  
Ginny no entendió eso y se abrazo a él, solo es tarde y nunca más podría hacerlo, sentir su calor, su pecho, su olor y sobre todo su protección de amor.  
  
Harry la abrazo y pensó: "mi corazón ha vuelto... es extraño, pero lo haré ^__^"  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
N/A: hello a todas ^__^ ¿creo que me salió demasiado cursi no? -__-' sorry pero me emocione ya que esa canción me fascina ^__^ decidí ponerla pues quiérase o no Harry es un héroe, es de la película "Hércules" de Walt Disney, bueno esperando que les haya agradado este chapy que por alguna razón lo sentí flojo y muy fofo ;____; debe ser por que creo que será el penúltimo, o es, carambas que ando volando U_U ay eso del año nuevo y sentirme muy rara con mis amigas me afecta al igual que enterarme que mi "príncipe" esta de nuevo solo... pero lastima él jamás verá a la Ginny que se esconde en mi, basta de tonterías pasen un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO al lado de su familia, quiéranse mucho pues solo es una jeje, junto a sus mascotas si porque ellas son las más disfrutan del pavo o comida después jeje, en fin ya subiré el ultimo chapy lo antes posible... quisiera llegar a los 50 r/rs un record jeje si fuera posible, solo una cosa ¿quieren otro final alternativo? Bueno denme sus opiniones, gracias por los r/rs y quiero más... ÚLTIMO CHAPY buaaa, bye bye. 


	8. Un Espejo y Llego la Boda

"La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo"  
  
By: Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy   
  
Hola a todas!! jeje ¿como van? pues la verdad yo estoy recontra emocionada por mi último capitulo es que es una de las primeras historias que acabo tan bien T_____T ay Lisa se emociona un chorro!!, bueno continuando yo pensé hacerlo en un solo chapy ósea final con epilogo juntos pero decidi separarlos para más emoción wuajaja! soy mala... wueno solo me queda decirles muchas gracias por apoyar este fic que sinceramente a sido uno de los más satisfactorios de mi corta "carrera" de fan writer de Harry Potter, carambas gracias a Dikhana y a Diana que me dijeron en una navidad del 2001 "Fami- chan olvidate un poco de Digimon y lee a Harry Potter" ju ju gracias al cielo que lo hice pues descubrí una de las mejores cosas de mi vida entera jeje aparte de despertar mi cabecita de escritora, en fin solo les digo lean y opinen pues esta buenazo ji ji.  
  
Antes de que comiencen a leer disculpenme este chapy en el que no respondo r/rs -___-' para mi pena pero es que no me quiero emocionar respondiendo antes del "GRAN" final, así que prometo hacerlo a modo de "capitulo especial 10: respondiendo sus r/rs" que bueno será de una manera muy detallada, muchas gracias por su comprensión pero me concentrare en el epilogo, por ahora les dejo con él final que espero y sé les gustara pues tiene un poco de cuento jeje, besos... no me olvido dedicado a mi amiga del alma mi querida fanática del Señor de los Anillos, el slash y CLAMP, no me olvido de Snapy- Pooh ji ji *^=^* Circe Zac Nekozukamori (hurra lo escribí) que cumple sus 19 este 7 de enero ¡¡ARRIBA CAPRICORNIO!! ji ji te deseo lo mejor mi linda Tomoyo que crescas más en spirito, cabeza y logicamente profesionalmente ya que tú serás mi Ing. estrella, solo eso querida amiga ya sabes cuanto te quiero somos como Frodo y Sam si que si, AISHITERU!!!.  
  
*************************************************************************@@@@**************  
  
Capitulo 8: (Final) Un Espejo y Llego La Boda   
  
Harry llego a la casa de su novia con ideas realmente locas en la cabeza, pero sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y hasta cuando paso por un espejo sintió que sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo: genial Harry wow!! ^_^  
  
Así entrando a su habitación noto que tenía nuevos bríos por alguna razón no le gusto mucho como andaba su vida quería ser otro y estar en otro lado, pero estaba parado en su habitación pensando cuando una chica: ¿Harry mi amor?  
  
Allí la vio era Pansy pero que la veía tan diferente: ah eres tú... ¿cómo estas?  
  
Pansy se sorprendió de cómo la saludo: ah bien, quería pedirte disculpas bebe!  
  
Harry la miro penetrantemente: ¿de verás? '_'° ah no te preocupes estoy bien!  
  
Pansy se quedo picada y solo atino a salir: bien nos vemos en la cena mi amor!  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y salto a su cama como niño: que feliz me siento!!  
  
Pero Pansy corrió a su habitación como loca entro y lo primero que saco fue un espejito personal muy antiguo, lo vio atentamente y se quedo pasmada: no!!  
  
Cayo arrodillada tocándolo: la pieza de Harry se ha roto... no es posible no, solo se puede romper o volver si él a encontrado a su verdadero amor... no!!!!  
  
Se puso a golpear el piso y a llorar de rabia: no es justo... seguro es la Weasley  
  
Su madre entro y al ver así a su hija corrió a socorrerla: ¿qué pasa mi vida?!!  
  
Pansy con rabia: mamá la pieza de Harry se ha roto... él hechizo se acabo!!!  
  
La mamá se tapo la boca y le lanzo una cachetada: eres una tonta, 2 veces!!  
  
Pansy histérica lanzo el espejo que increíblemente no se rompió: ya cállate es tu culpa, yo jamás seré feliz además la otra pieza sigue en Draco ¿ok?!! Vete!!  
  
La mamá: ¿cómo me puedes decir eso? Yo solo quiero tu bien hija mía, yo te amo por eso es que ese espejo es tuyo... ¿ahora que harás? ¿cómo esta él?  
  
Pansy: pues muy extraño mamá, tengo una sospechosa y ya sabrá quien soy!  
  
La mamá de Pansy la abrazo a su pecho: hija tienes que lograr casarte como sea mañana tu sabes que solo con un apellido bueno podremos ser nosotras!  
  
Pansy se abrazo a su madre: si lo se madre, yo no te defraudare... no lo haré!  
  
*************************************************@@@@@*************************  
  
Steve dejo a Ginny en una discoteca junto a Luna, ellas estaban muy sexys esa noche con él mismo modelo de vestido solo que en diferentes colores, Steve que estaba a lo sport elegante: ¿bien chicas a que horas llegaran hoy? ^_~  
  
Luna pensó: uhhh... pues no lo sé solo dile a mi bombón que no me espere jeje  
  
Steve sonrío: ok le diré eso a Neville, ¿pero tu Gin te recojo si deseas linda?  
  
Ginny puso cara de niña buena: ok si deseo eso te llamo nomás, tu sabes jeje  
  
Steve: ya sabes es mi misión (la beso y se despidió) bueno ya me voy, gocen!  
  
Ginny con Luna sonrieron y gritaron al unísono: igualmente querido jaja!!!  
  
Así entraron a la discoteca "La Rumba" donde estaban todas las chicas para la despedida de Pansy, muchas ya estaban empiladas con los tragos más coloridos que podían verse en la barra Hermione las llamo: muchachas acá!!!  
  
Ginny se acerco a ellas: hola chicas ¿y como va todo ya llego la despedida?  
  
Susan Bones sorbió un poco de su trago: ah!! Pues no se esta demorando!!  
  
Cho movió su mano negando: bah no se preocupen que ella ya llegara ^_~  
  
Hermione le paso un brazo por los hombros a Gin: pero de esta discoteca Pansy Fiorella Parkinson no sale en dos pies sino gateando (tomo su trago)  
  
Todas lanzaron gritillos y rieron a más no poder, Luna: ¿eres tu Srta. Granger?  
  
En eso una chica hablo: no te equivocas ella ya es la Sra. Weasley ¿verdad?  
  
Todas miraron y de entre la oscuridad se aparecieron 3 chicas, una era delgada, vestía un conjunto morado, la otra era más gordita y estaba vestida de enfermera mientras que la que hablo estaba con una micro minifalda: holaaa!!  
  
Ginny se emociono y chillando fue hacia ella: AMIGA!! LEONOR!! LLEGASTE!  
  
La mencionada Leonor la abrazo: pues claro que llegue Gin, no podía faltar!  
  
La delgadita: además es un hecho que tenemos una nueva cliente no Jessy!  
  
Jessy sonrío y se puso roja: disculpen la facha pero el trabajo, Sol me trajo!  
  
Gin dejo a Leonor y abrazo a las otras dos también, que le respondieron igual. Luna aplaudía: yujuuu!! Momento memorable "Las Basiliscas" de nuevo juntas!  
  
Todas rieron, Katty: el grupo que causo furor en la escuela del ministerio!!  
  
Liz bebiendo un martíni: no solo la escuela, sino también en Avalon, que días!!  
  
Sol: ay Ginny querida tu no cambias en nada, ¿y para cuando te animas? ^=^  
  
Ginny negó con las manos: ay amiga será cuando me haga la inseminación!  
  
Katty amarga: ay ya no digas idioteces, que tu quedaras en bola antes que...  
  
Se cayo pues la "dueña" de la fiesta llego traía un traje color rojo intenso con la falda en cortes, tacones negros y Millicent: ¿qué traes en el bolso? 0_0' Pansy!  
  
Pansy sonrió: pues nada amiga solo la filmadora ^__^ wow hasta obstetras ¬¬  
  
Leonor se incomodo por el silencio que de la nada llego: pues bueno... holaa!  
  
Hermione: "ay con los grillos" bueno donde están los strippers!!! ¿si o no?!!!  
  
Todas gritaron emocionadas, mientras que jalaban a una asombraba Pansy a sentarse en una sillita en medio de la pista de baile, Pansy: ¿qué harán?!!!  
  
Parvati saco la filmadora del bolso de Pansy: pues cosas muy buenas jajaja!  
  
Las luces se apagaron, Pansy paso saliva y todas miraban impacientes a las cortinas, Cho le paso un trago a Pansy de volada: para la emoción amiga!!  
  
Thaly saco su cámara: esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo XD divino!!  
  
Comenzó a sonar la canción "You Can Leave Your Hat" (n/a: música típica de strippers película "9 semanas y media" y "Full Monty", etc y mis amigos =P).  
  
Mientras tanto en la discoteca- nigh club "Étoile, Lune et le Mer" los chicos estaban muy animados también haciendo combinaciones muy extrañas, Ron que estaba eufórico se tomaba su 5to "Cuba Libre" combinado con "Éxtasis" al que Steve, Draco, Neville, Seamus, Blaise y Terry le echaban porritas locas.  
  
Anthony que veía eso como algo infantil: jaja si se acordara de cierto corito ¬_¬  
  
Neville escucho eso y levantando su copa de ron con sprite: ¿cómo era el corito de Slytherin para nuestro guardián estrella en 5to año? Malfoy please!!!  
  
Draco miro a Ron que sonrío: bueno si así lo quieren, levanten sus copas, ajústense los lonpas y aseguren al "hermanito" pues dice así, a la 1...2...3...va!  
  
Todos los muchachos a coro y Ron levantaba sus manos: Weasley es nuestro rey!!! Weasley es nuestro rey!!! (así chocando sus vasos y copas) por Harry!!!  
  
Harry que estaba sentado bien acordonado en una silla sonrío: chicos ya basta!  
  
Junior: ¿qué cosa?!!! No, claro que no recién viene lo bueno Sr. Potter jajaja!!  
  
Dicho esto se apagaron las luces, todos gritaron y Ron chillo: salgan bebes!!!  
  
Steve le jalo de la corbata: agradece que Hermione no este acá sino te mata!  
  
Draco: vamos amigo no seas aguafiestas y disfruta el espectáculo gatuno jeje!  
  
Comenzó la canción de Britney Spears "I'm a Slave" saliendo con ella unas chicas vestidas a lo gatitas moviendo sus manos como arañando, al acercarse a un Harry que sonreía un poco asustado le hacían "miau, miau", los chicos aullaban, Remus se reía: nadie me gana haciendo eso "auuu" lastima que mis compadres James y Sirius no puedan disfrutar de estas bellezas de milenio!!!  
  
El reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana de un día viernes 15 de diciembre, las chicas estaban muy eufóricas Pansy tenía un biberón en la boca lleno de cerveza, Padma se lo daba como a su hija: wow ¿qué más podemos hacer?!!!  
  
Pansy que tenía los ojos chuecos, reía como loca y tenía la ropa mojada de tanto sudar, sin contar que los zapatos estaban tirados: verdad o reto! Please!!  
  
Thaly que grababa todo: bueno si la dueña de la party dice eso, pues lo será!  
  
Con una botella comenzó todo y Cho propuso a Pansy: ¿bien cual quieres?  
  
Pansy que estaba muy pero muy ebria: pues una verdad Cho de Ravenclaw!  
  
Cho con las demás dijeron "wow": muy bien ¿cómo enamoraste a Harry Potts?   
  
"vamos Pansy sé que ahora no puedes mentir, de ti depende la felicidad de Harry con (vio a una pelirroja que reía con Liz) Ginny, que haré, él la ama" dilo!  
  
Pansy miro a todas al principio dudosa: bien chicas le diré mi secreto ya que no me vale guardarlo más además estamos entre amigas, en realidad es un hechizo muy poderoso que me enseño mi madre para atrapar a mis chicos jeje!  
  
Todas desparecieron de sus rostros las sonrisas tontas, hasta podríamos decir que se les iba la borrachera, Pam seguía: bueno todo consta de un espejo que parece viejo y tonto, pero en realidad esta basado en el de "La Reina de las Nieves" un dizque cuento muggle, yo simplemente le quito un trocito así que lo introduzco al cuerpo del chico, después a la tercera vez que me besa él queda a mi merced perdiendo todo amor de su corazón siendo como mío eternamente, olvida a las chicas que amo o ama, lo mismo hice con Draco pero lastimosamente a él no le hizo efecto completo solo le congelo el corazón...  
  
Ginny al escuchar eso se quedo horrorizada al recordar la cicatriz de Harry en su cuello, él en realidad no amaba a Pam, ¿qué podía hacer ahora, que hacer?  
  
Cho que sabía muy bien porque hacia la pregunta: ¿y como se puede romper?  
  
Pansy: bah es imposible, pues solo si encuentra a su dizque verdadero amor, si él lo hace antes de casarnos este sale del cuerpo y se destruye algo imposible!  
  
Todas no podían creer lo que oían muchas estaban sobrias, les parecía algo horrible lo que escuchaban Harry se iba a casar por ello y no por amor, Lisa su prima no se lamentaba por él sino por Draco a quien amaba en secreto desde que visito Hogwarts en 7mo año, para conocer a Harry... era su secreto...suyo.  
  
Hermione se sentó helada: es cierto solo el amor verdadero puede romper el efecto del pedazo del espejo, como ocurrió con Kai y Gerda en la historia!!!  
  
Katty le lanzo una mirada a Ginny: solo una persona puede hacerlo... pero no!!  
  
Mientras Pansy seguía hablando ahora pavada y media, todas estaban tontas.  
  
Por su lado los chicos estaban también en pleno tono, pero Harry estaba sobrio con Steve que no quería probar nada de trago ya sabía que mañana tenía que estar con Ginny, pero Harry le interrogo de la nada: oye Steve ¿eres mitad muggle no?... tu sabrás de muchos cuentos e historias de fantasía ¿verdad?!!  
  
Steve al principio pensó que era una broma: si claro, yo leí mucho de eso!!!  
  
Harry sonrió animado: ah que bien, entonces has leído muchas cosas ¿no?  
  
Steve: si ¿por qué la pregunta Harry? ¿acaso quieres hacer algo principesco?  
  
Harry: no nada que ver, ¿qué cuentos o libros tienen hechizos... de amor?!!!  
  
Steve se quedo más sorprendido: ah... pues verás hay muchos, esta "La Bella Durmiente" donde el príncipe la despierta con un beso, igual que "Blanca nieves", luego están los de Hans Kristen Andersen (se pone a pensar un poco) bueno él que más me acuerdo es "La Reina de las Nieves" donde la reina inserta un pedacito de espejo en sus victimas, luego al besarla tres veces este sale de los cuerpo para armar el espejo como rompecabezas pero su corazón se congela, pero solo el amor verdadero lo puede romper luego esta "La...  
  
Harry le cayo: ¿qué cosa me dices?!! ¿cómo es eso de que inserta pedazos?  
  
Steve: pues si por sus ojos más que nada... ¿a que vienen esas preguntas?!  
  
Harry corrió donde Draco y lo tumbo buscando en su cuello: eso es...claro!!!!  
  
Draco amargo se quería parar: oye Harry ¿qué te pasa? Mira que no quiero...  
  
Harry encontró la misma cicatriz que él tenía en el cuello: ¿desde cuando?!  
  
Draco exasperado: ¿desde cuando que cosa Potter? Ya párate (lo echo) ok!  
  
Harry sentado: pues la cicatriz de los dos puntitos en tu cuello, ¿cuándo?!!  
  
Draco se sacudió y mirándolo extrañado: pues desde 7mo año ¿por qué?!  
  
Harry sonriente: ¿alguna vez te enamoraste de verdad? Pero no pudiste...  
  
Draco de la nada sintió una punzada en el cuello y recordó algo increíble.  
  
FLASH BACK DE LA MENTE DE DRACO  
  
  
  
Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, llevaba una coleta en el cabello que estaba bastante largo, con una cara de pocos amigos tenía un frasquito en su mano derecha y hablaba solo: (n/a: típico en mi jeje) este Potter... claro P-O-T-T-E-R! Un semejante tarado ¿qué le paso a Snape? Ponerme de pareja con él @__@ si loco! Le pido pelos de cola de unicornio (ve el frasquito bufando) pero no San Potter me trae pelos de cola de therstal!!! (moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro llega a la enfermería) su segundo hogar claro... él héroe (estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucha voces) ¿qué?  
  
Una chica hablaba muy raro: perro Harrry prrrimacho, debes ser más seguro!  
  
Harry con voz de inocente: Lisa no seas sí, recién me conoces y me regañas!  
  
La chica elevo la voz: pues clarrrooo vine a conocerte y mirra que encuentro!  
  
Harry se rió: bueno ya me conoces, al otro Potter que esta en Escocia ji ji!!  
  
La tal Lisa: así es... ¿sabes quierres animarte? Yo sé bailar cosas raras!!  
  
Harry: bueno no sé que lugares conoces, ¿cómo es tu vida viajera ah?!!  
  
Lisa: pues verrrás, soy de New York, pero estudio en Drumstang, paso las vacaciones en España por mi hermana en fin sé muchas cosas buenas como por ejemplo bailar a lo hindú... o'pps ya se me fue la "rr" ¿quieres ver? Harryto!  
  
Draco se quedo intrigado con esa chica y esa voz muy segura de si misma sin pensar se choca con un ángel para él, más que nada pues comienza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, sus ojos verde botella casi plomos como los de él, su cabello negro azabache y su voz cantando: "le pido al cielo un deseo... que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir..." de la nada sus miradas se cruzan, así la mente de él comienza a volar y estaba con ella que le cantaba solo a él; a él  
  
Al acabar la canción ella le señala: ¿oye chico quien eres tú ah? Ven para acá!!  
  
Draco despierta y se hiela al escuchar esa voz se señala a él mismo: ¿yo? 0_0  
  
Lisa pone sus manos en las caderas: pues si, no hay otro chico aparte de ti!  
  
Así se acerca a ella y saluda a Harry: hola Potter ¬_¬ te confundiste tonto!!!  
  
Harry: o'pps sorry, bueno Malfoy ella es mi prima Lisa Potter... un secreto!!  
  
Lisa le da la mano: mucho gusto ¿cómo te llamas tú ah? ¿me viste cierto?!  
  
Draco pasa saliva: pues soy Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto Srta. Potter ^__^  
  
Harry sonríe picaramente mientras veía las miradas de ambos, algo muy intenso nació a partir de ese encuentro, Draco se enamoro de ella pero como no podían decir nada de su existencia ella al irse no supo más, justo en esas vacaciones de Año Nuevo, Pansy lo desmayo y solamente la olvido, solo eso.  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK DE DRACO  
  
Draco miro a Harry: si Potter y tu lo sabes, yo me enamore de Lisa tu prima!  
  
Harry sonrió: lo ves Draco, tu te has enamorado es por eso que no te hizo efecto, tu guardaste se amor pero yo lo quise desechar por eso hizo efecto ;__;   
  
Ron: ¿disculpen ustedes dos? ¿de que demonios están hablando? Sigamos!!  
  
Draco solo meneo la mano: no de nada Ron... muchas gracias Harry, gracias!  
  
Harry estaba muy sorprendido, lo descubrió todo... pero era muy tarde ¿o no?  
  
Steve por su parte salió del local pues Ginny le había llamado en medio de tanta confusión, tomo la moto de Blaise y fue a recogerla, eran las 2: 30 a.m.  
  
Ginny le esperaba fuera de la discoteca y cuando llego: ¿qué paso acá linda?!  
  
Ella solo sonrío: algo increíble, que no te lo vas a poder creer, gracias por venir!  
  
Steve silbo: pues allá también ¿sabías que la prima de Harry ya estuvo allá?!  
  
Ginny subió detrás de él: no ¿por qué dices eso? ¿no me digas que ella ya?  
  
Steve: pues Malfoy dijo: "yo estaba enamorado de tu prima Lisa tu sabes"  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos como platos: bien tenemos que hablar mucho, ¿dónde?  
  
Steve acelerando: bien Srta. ahora casi todo esta cerrado menos El Boulevar!  
  
Así partieron rumbo al mencionado sitio, sin dudas ambos se sorprenderían.  
  
*****************************************************************************@@@@@  
  
Ginny estaba duchándose y su celular sonó, saco la mano lo encontró donde se ponía el jabón así contesto evitando mojarlo: ¿si aló? Ah Steve ¿ya pensaste algo?... mira que tenemos que llegar a esa invitación al club ese -_-'  
  
Steve que gritaba: ay Ginny, no dormí casi nada y estoy en la tina ¿tu como...  
  
Ginny frunció en ceño: ¿no escuchas la ducha mi amor? ¬_¬ nos vemos en 20!  
  
Steve propuso: 25 minutos, mira que debo armar una buena historia Srta. jeje!  
  
Ginny sonrió por ello: ok bebe ¿pero como es que siempre me convences?!  
  
Steve le puso una voz muy sensual: es que te conozco demasiado bien linda!  
  
Así los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo lo que no sabían es que no solo ellos querían hacer su buena obra del día sino todos los demás, Hermione estaba con Harry al que contó todo lo que dijo Pansy ella como su mejor amiga no podía permitir que se casara con una mujer que con un hechizo lo tiene en sus manos, estaban en pleno comedor y ella exaltada: MIRA HARRY QUE YO NO SOY ASÍ... POR FAVOR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA HAZME CASO, PLEASE!!!  
  
Harry: ^__^U jeje lo sé linda pero no te me pongas tan acalorada, además ya sabía una parte de la historia... además quien más que tu para aconsejarme!!  
  
Hermione se sentó más tranquila y paso una mano por su cabello: es obvio!!  
  
Mientras tanto había mucho movimiento en toda la casa, el hotel y demás lugares por ejemplo Luna de la nada cambio el buque más caro por él más barato, hasta dejaron la torta más pequeña, Luna: por mi madre, que no pasa!!  
  
Padma que envolvía sus zapatos nuevos: claro Luna, no sé puede permitir!!  
  
Lisa estaba muy callada acomodando unas flores en la iglesia sintió una mano en su hombro con una voz que extrañaba mucho: Lisa discúlpame, no sé que...  
  
Lisa al voltear vio a un Draco sonriente: ¿disculparte que cosa? Yo no sé...  
  
Draco: eres buena actriz, sé que recuerdas al chico que te conoció en 7mo!  
  
Lisa se tapo la boca muy emocionada y Draco la abrazo a su pecho muy feliz.  
  
Eran ya las 11 de la mañana en el Olimpic's Club de Miami donde había un gigantesco almuerzo para todos los invitados de la boda más esperada del año, Ginny con Steve llegaron tomados de la mano más que nada por lo nervios así que se pararon en la terraza, pensaron encontrar poca gente pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron todo completamente lleno y además de ello un gran kilombo en la estatua de un David en hielo, Parvati: ya tranquilízate Luna...ya!!  
  
Luna tenía la lengua en el miembro del David y movía sus manos como loca, mientras que Hermione tenía una secadora: muy bien allá voy Loony ya sale!  
  
Sol: aún no entiendo como es que se congelo la lengua a esta chica ji ji cool!!!  
  
Thaly que filmaba todo muy animada: es que la chica quería experimentar jeje!  
  
Katty: eso no es muy gracioso de tu parte Srta. muy bien Hermi préndela!!!  
  
Luna chillaba y movía sus manos cuando le ponían la secadora en la lengua.  
  
Ginny se hizo una coleta: uy! Steve creo que este día será muy largo!!  
  
Steve que se aguantaba la risa: si es cierto jeje... bueno yo iré por los demás!  
  
Ginny tomo aire: muy bien allá vamos, pero la cosa es encontrar al novio!!  
  
Steve le indico que fuera a una carpa con techo de globos donde estaban Draco, Lisa, Ron con Neville, así lo hizo pero vio impresionada que se ponían el aire en la boca pues ni siquiera inflaban los globos, Ron ahora con voz de ardillita de Walt Disney: muy chicos háganlo que es muy divertido jaja... vamos!  
  
Lisa lo hizo y se tapo la boca, Draco la siguió y Neville lo hizo: listo ji ji ^___^v  
  
Lisa: bueno ahora el cuarteto de las ardillitas mágicas cantan... ¿qué cosa?  
  
Draco: yo propongo que cantemos una canción muy conocida y común!  
  
Todos se miraron entre si, estaban a punto de abrir la boca pero: hola ^__^  
  
Ron bufo: Gin querida tu siempre tan oportuna ¿no? que no vez que...  
  
Ginny: que cantan!! Si claro pero solo quiero saber donde esta Harry, ¿ok?  
  
Lisa se puso en dedo en la barbilla: pues supongo que donde se casara!  
  
Ginny no entendió eso y puso cara de ¿what? Draco: la capillita del jardín!  
  
Ginny asintió y se fue, luego sintió la canción que cantaban: "tu me atrapas yo te atrapo para siempre lo que quieras puedes pedirme, tu me atrapas..."  
  
Ginny sonrió para ella sola sabía que la serie fenómeno de su generación había sido la de Card Captor Sakura, así se fue tarareándola a la capillita.  
  
Por otro lado Pansy estaba muy rara y con lentes oscuros le pregunto a Steve que estaba enfrascado en una "interesante" conversación de reglas de Quidditch con Hermione, Pansy: disculpen ¿pero no han visto a Harry? Please!  
  
Hermione: así claro él esta en la capillita donde se casaran hoy día, el civil!  
  
Pansy: muchas gracias Hermione (luego se saco los lentes) ¿Quidditch tu?!!  
  
Steve sonrío: pues si Quidditch, ya sabes siendo casi esposa de Ron Weasley!  
  
Pansy solo movió su mano y fue hacía la mencionada capillita, Hermione: uy!!  
  
Luna que hablaba raro: ¿sables? Cleyo que te plashaste con sella... muy mash!  
  
Liz la miro amarga: si para eso esta muy atenta la Srta. amante del sexo oral!!  
  
Leonor que se rizaba las pestañas: si y más que nada del frío como hielo jaja!  
  
Todos se rieron pues tenían que ser optimistas con sus dos amigos, si que si.  
  
Ginny llego al sitio y se encontró con Harry que leía un libro, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado: hola Harry ¿cómo va la resaca de ayer? Llego el gran día ^_^  
  
Harry levanto la vista y cerro el libro "La Reina de las Nieves": wow que linda esta mi madrina, para tu información ayer no tome pues me tenía que cuidar!  
  
Ginny: ah bueno, en fin Harry no sé como es estoy acá sentada a tu lado y a punto de decirte algo que estoy segura te dejara tarado, ya que esta muy relacionado al tema del libro que estas leyendo que yo lo leí aunque sea muggle, ya sabes siendo amiga de Hermione Granger me tenia que entrar un poco el bichito de la lectura lo que quiero decir en conclusión es que Pansy te ha hechizado con su espejo para que te cases con ella y no es invento mío ella lo dijo ayer en la fiesta, además te lo digo pues quiero tu bien Harry ( V= luz) =/  
  
Harry la paro y le levanto a barbilla: si lo sé mi bebita, yo mismo me di cuenta de eso cuando tu misma me ayudaste a romper el hechizo, muchas gracias ^_^  
  
Ginny le miro atontada: ¿cómo que yo te ayude? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? Explícate!  
  
Harry sonrió y para sorpresa de Ginny se acerco a ella besándola muy suavemente, "¿o es que sueño o es que me desmaye?" pero: HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los dos voltearon y vieron a una enfurecida Pansy con su espejo en una mano y con la otra apuntándoles con la varita: TU TE CASARAS CONMIGO!! SEA COMO SEA... AUNQUE TENGA QUE ECHARTE OTRO HECHIZO Y AHORA!  
  
Harry sonrío aliviado y abrazo a Gin a su pecho: lo siento mi amor, pero ten por seguro que cuando despiertes de esta pesadilla serás la Sra. de Harry Potter!  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y sintió de los labios de Harry: oclumency sírveme ahora... muy bien Harry ahora pon tu mente en blanco total... hazlo!!!  
  
Pansy grito: SE OLVIDARAN DE TODO, Y TU DE MI HECHIZO... OBLIVIATE!!  
  
Harry cerro los ojos y abrazo más a Ginny que lo todo lo vio blanco nube...  
  
******************************************************************************@@@  
  
Ginny caminaba por la iglesia con un vestido strraples muy ceñido en el talle y con relativo vuelo en la falda estaba con una sobre falda de encaje rosa pastel, así al llegar al altar sonrío a Draco que se veía divino con su terno color negro y con el cabello desordenado, todos en la iglesia estaban muy animados, el novio estaba con su mejor amigo Ron sonriendo y haciendo una especie de apuesta, Ginny se sorprendió pues sinceramente no recordaba como llego allí, así que Cho levanto las manos desde la puerta anunciando que la novia ya había llegado, Harry se puso al lado de Draco en el centro del altar apretó sus nudillos y le vio muy sonriente, Ginny: "¿qué me pasa? Es que no recuerdo" ay!  
  
La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar como también hizo su aparición la flamante novia con su hermoso vestido blanco muy sencillo que era de satén que solo llevaba algunas flores de adorno, era strapples y sus zapatitos cristal.  
  
Ella estaba muy sonriente caminando del brazo de su padrastro, Ginny no quería ver la escena así que se hizo la desentendida volteando a ver a la dama de su lado que era Padma que sonreía con Thaly que filmaba, Ginny se sentía muy extraña pues era como si se le hubiera borrado la mente de ese día solamente, cuando de la nada sintió que una mano jalaba de ella al voltear se choco con la cara de Harry sonriente: es la hora, construyamos el futuro juntos!  
  
Ginny no entendió nada bien eso y solo se dejo jalar por él que llevaba zapatillas, todos en la iglesia se pararon como en cámara lenta cuando ellos comenzaron a correr por el pasadizo principal Pansy soltó el buque y chillo: NO HARRY QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! TE PUEDES IR!!!  
  
Así que cuando pasaron a su lado sus miradas se cruzaron, Ginny noto que todos aplaudían sonriendo y Draco: Harry afuera te esperan los caballos corre!!  
  
Liz saltaba en su sitio: pero que emocionante escapada de tan falsa boda si!!!!  
  
Ginny no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que Harry la saco fuera de la iglesia y la dejo parada viendo todo en cámara lenta, así al voltear a verle él estaba sobre un bellísimo caballo blanco extendiéndole la mano: vamos sube!!   
  
Ginny no entendía nada le dio la mano y dijo: pero Harry no puedo subir con...  
  
Así sintió que alguien la cargaba sentándola en su hombro: no seas lorna!!  
  
Harry la sujeto sentándola delante de él con los pies hacia un lado, quien la había cargado era Steve que sonriente decía: muy bien les deseo suerte chicos  
  
Harry la abrazo y moviendo las riendas: si muchas gracias, nos vemos adiós!!  
  
Ginny paso saliva para ella era un sueño, Steve les decía adiós mientras que ella se iba con Harry en ese caballo, vio que todos salían a despedirles muy alegres de la iglesia, su mente vio a Pansy llorando desconsolada en la iglesia con su madre histérica que quería pegarle Cho sujetaba a la señora riendo, Junior besaba a Liz muy apasionadamente y Luna gritaba: me encanta este fin!  
  
Cuando volvió a su sitio al escuchar la voz de Harry: mi amor ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
Ginny no creía nada y solo dijo: pues no lo sé... ni sé que esta pasando ahora!  
  
Harry rió y la beso: pues solo nos escapamos en busca de nuestro destino jaja!  
  
Ginny vio al frente un hermoso atardecer y así una pareja a caballo yendo hacia ese hermoso horizonte sin dudas era un gran y hermoso sueño de ella.  
  
FIN ********////////******** continuara en el epilogo ^___^  
  
N/A: hello!!! ¿bueno que les parecío? si, lo sé meresco tomatazos, les hice sufrir mucho por que nadie se imaginaba algo así jeje salvo Princcess bueno ¿te gusto lo del hechizo o no amiga? bueno la idea de "La Reina de las Nieves" estuvo siempre en el fic por la cicatriz de Harry solo que no la dejaba muy en claro, bueno creo que la borrachera de las despedidas comenzo todo lo bueno ¿no es cierto? hasta para Draco que recordo a su bello amor en secreto ja quien iba creerlo la prima de Harry Potter --- ojo nada de Mary Sue pues ella no es nada vital, bueno todos se pusieron de acuerdo eso es obvio ¿no? pues todo estaba tan friamente calculado. Bueno como es que Ginny olvido todo y Harry no, pues la oclumencia consiste en dejar tu mente en blanco eso es cierto por eso use ese mismo recurso... bueno no doy más vueltas pues me muero de ganas de saber ¿que les parecio? mi final jeje me muero de ganas, espero muchos r/rs y pasar los 50 pues sé que podre... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO PUES POR USTEDES ESTE HUMILDE FIC TRIUNFO!!! WUAJAJA NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME SIENTO!!! besos y R/RS para subir ya el epilogo que no quería hacerlo pero quise que supieran que paso luego de la huída de pelicula de la parejita que tanto amamos, cuidense todos!! 


	9. Epilogo: Copacabana y ¿Steve me compras ...

La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo  
  
By Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy  
  
N/A: Hello everybody!! wow acá esta el epílogo de la historia que más alegrías me a dado y pensar que no la quería escribir pues me parecía una idea tonta, ay siempre soy así jeje en fin acá se sabrá que paso luego de la escapada de película de Harry con Ginny al final se quedaron juntos ¿o no? ji ji hice sufrir mucho ¿verdad? bueno se sabrá a donde se van, como es que los demás ayudan a esto y también como es que los reciben en Londres con sus cambios de pareja jeje.  
  
Well solo me queda agradecerles POR TODO EL APOYO!! ;__; que mi humilde historia a recibido, me emociono mucho jeje los r/rs si que me han dado mucha ayuda pues son como la comida para un autor de seguir su historia además que llegue a los 50 r*r o creo voy en los 49 pero es una gran pero gran meta, me siento muy feliz y prometo subir otra historia ya en otra etapa de mi vida, hoy cumplí los 19 años... es 15 de enero jeje, si ya soy más vieja pero con más ideas, además volviendome entrenadora de perros ju ju, ya saben hagan hacer ejercicio a sus mascotas, si más que decir les dejo con el último chapy de mi historia además de que se cumplío el Harry/Gin.  
  
LEANLA... LEANLA... OPINEN!!! ¿QUE LES PARECÍO ESTE EPÍLOGO??, además de que será divertido.  
  
*********************************************@@@@@@@**************************************  
  
Capitulo 8.2: (Epilogo) Copacabana... ¿Steve cómprame un helado?  
  
Ginny estaba en "La Madriguera" extrañamente en la cocina ya que ella a esa edad (19) odiaba la cocina, pero al salir de ella con unas galletas vio a Harry sentado en la sala muy entretenido viendo las fotos, él sonriente: ¿se fueron?!  
  
Ginny dejo las galletas en la mesa de centro: si de prácticas a París, fue lindo!  
  
Harry cogió una de las galletas y las probo: carambas Ginny que ricas están!  
  
Ginny se sonrojo un poco: bueno Liz me enseño a hacerlas, las hice para ti!  
  
Harry sonriente ahora estaba con ella en el aeropuerto, se estaban despidiendo pues se abrazaban y Ginny con la voz entrecortada: más te vale llamarme!!!  
  
Harry le acaricio la cabeza: si claro que si bebita, yo nunca me olvidare de ti!  
  
Ginny lo abrazo más y dijo: recuerda que esperare eternamente que me ames!  
  
Harry le miro extrañado: ya Gin no sigas con eso... que podrías ser....  
  
Así pasamos a otra escena donde Ginny vio que Harry estaba sobre ella y le decía sonriente: siempre supe que serías la primera mujer en mi vida Ginny!  
  
Ginny sonrió y le acaricio: y yo siempre me reserve para mi amor ósea tú!!  
  
Harry la beso apasionadamente y Ginny recordó cierta sensación en una noche de Año Nuevo y también como es que rechazo a muchos chicos para volver a sentirla, pero de la nada estaba otra vez en París con Steve: ¿vamos linda?!!  
  
Ginny iba abrazada de un brazo de él: yo no pensé subir hasta la parte más...  
  
Steve sonriente: alta de la Torre Effield por Díos de eso se trata venir acá!  
  
Ginny sonriente: merci Steve, París en réalité ongle beau ville y magique!  
  
Steve sonriente: mademoseille non oubli le principal: le ville del amour!!  
  
Los dos se rieron a carcajada limpia y sin saber como ella ya estaba en plena boda de Harry justo cuando él respondía: si, acepto!!!  
  
Eso la dejo shokeada más aún con el beso y los aplausos a la parejita, vio que bailaban el danubio azul muy abrazados y ella los veía llorando, se sentía muy mal lo había perdido para siempre... nunca más ¿qué música es esa?, un chico cantaba una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho "Me enamoro de ti, ya no hay salida, aunque intentes huir estas perdida... soy un hombre que te pide compañía, me enamoro de ti MI MEJOR AMIGA, porque aprendo a volar..."  
  
Ginny continuo la canción sin pensar: "siempre contigo, me enamoro de ti..."  
  
Entonces la voz de un chico: Ginny ¿mi amor ya estas despierta? Vamos come  
  
Ginny se extraño y sintió que la movían, de la nada se le ocurrió abrir los ojos (n/a: ¬__¬ si gran idea) así lo hizo y vio un polo azul: ¿qué pasa? Quiero dormir  
  
De nuevo la voz conocida: ay baby ya dormiste mucho, además comerás ya!!  
  
Levantando la mirada soñolienta vio para lo que ella pensó era un espejismo: Harry ¿qué haces acá conmigo?... ¿dónde estamos? ¿qué hacemos juntos?!!  
  
Harry se rió y le acaricio la cabeza: veo que aún no te recuperas, escapamos!  
  
Ginny recupero la conciencia y recordó la iglesia, el caballo, a sus amigas...  
  
FLASH BACK DE GINNY  
  
Harry la llevo directamente al aeropuerto donde la hizo entrar corriendo echando los zapatos de tacón al basurero, al llegar a la recepción se chocaron con Leonor, Sol, Harold y Seamus que llevaban SU maleta con otras 3 más.  
  
Seamus: wow si que llegaron rápido, nos llamaron hace 10 minutos, cool!!  
  
Harold les dio unos pasajes: muy bien estos son los pasajes que Lisa compro ayer, según ella dice que ustedes ya entenderán porque están yendo allá!  
  
Sol sonriente abrazo a Ginny: ay!! Amiga espero que este todo lo necesario en la maleta sinceramente te metí todo lo que había en tu habitación, sorry!!  
  
Leonor: ya basta de tanta cosa ¿a que horas sale ese avión a ese sitio?!!  
  
Harold vio los pasajes: opp's pues sale en 5 minutos, apresúrense!!  
  
Seamus con Harry se abrazaron: ahora si me demostraste por que eres Harry Potter más te vale hacer feliz a Ginny ah (le dio un puñete en el hombro) jeje!  
  
Harry impresionado: si claro no se preocupen (lee el boleto) a Las Vegas, Gin!  
  
Ginny: O___O ¿pero para que vamos a Las Vegas? aún no logro entender!!!  
  
Harold meneo la cabeza: ay Gin nunca cambiaras, vamos tomate estás ¿ok?!  
  
Sol un poco asustada: ¿qué le estas dando a Ginny ah? Más te vale que no...  
  
Harold: no se preocupen son solo dos pastillitas de diazepam para que duerma!  
  
Una chica por altavoz: última llamada a los pasajeros con rumbo a Las Vegas- Nevada de la línea American Airlines, sírvanse a pasar por la puerta 39- B!!  
  
Así todos se emocionaron y los abrazaron, Harry tomo las maletas y jalo a Ginny que se despedía con la mano de las chicas que estaban emocionadas y Seamus le gritaba: ya sabes a que horas hacer el cambio de las ropas Harry!!!  
  
Mientras pasaban por la puerta Harry: ay si claro, cuando haya ese cambio!!  
  
Ginny solo miro como Harry la jalaba y hacia subir a un avión, ahora lo último que recordaba es que cuando la aeromoza indico como usar las luces y en 2 minutos estuvieron a oscuras Harry dijo bajito "transfórmate ropas" y así él estaba con una polera azulina de manga larga y un pantalón de drill crema con zapatillas cremas y ella con un buzo verde con campera y zapatillas verdes...  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK DE GINNY  
  
Ginny aún desorientada: así ahora recuerdo ¿pero no es un sueño verdad?! ^­^  
  
Harry sonriente jugo con su nariz: no Srta. despistada, tú siempre serás así!  
  
Ginny cruzo sus brazos y bostezando: ¿comoo...asíí? no te entiendo Harry!!  
  
Harry la abrazo: pues que no crees que lo bueno que te pasa sea cierto kin!  
  
Ginny hizo un pucherito: pues a mi siempre me pasan cosas muy malas -_-'  
  
Harry: aja si claro ¬_¬*, tu eres la brujita con menos suerte del mundo entero!  
  
Ginny asintió y Harry la beso muy tiernamente, Gin lo abrazo muy feliz ahora si lo creía pues solo Harry le podía seguir una conversación coherente como esa.  
  
**************************************************************************************@  
  
Ginny se saco las gafas para poder creer lo que veían sus ojos: no puede ser!  
  
Harry que cargaba las maletas: oh si puede ser es el "Palms" de las Vegas!  
  
Ginny: es que acá grabaron "The Real World: Las Vegas" de MTV *___* ay!!  
  
Harry: así es por eso es que reserve la suite de piso 37 con piscina....  
  
Ginny lo beso muy apasionadamente y cuando acabo: ay Harry como sabes!  
  
Harry medio noqueado: pues es fácil de saber lo que te gusta, pues somos =s.  
  
Ginny cargo 1 de las maletas y entraron al ascensor, Harry: tengo sed ;____;!  
  
De la nada en el ascensor apareció una Coca- Cola que bajo por un mini ascensor de latas, Ginny: vaya! A eso yo le llamo un servicio rápido, que bien!  
  
Harry quedo perplejo: a esto se refería con lo último en tecnología entonces!  
  
Ginny que se apoyo en una de las paredes: ¿quién te dijo eso mi amor? Dime!!  
  
Harry tomo un poco: ay que rico *__*, pues mi prima ella siempre se hospeda acá ya sabes con la profesión que se maneja le da para lo mejor en todo y más  
  
Ginny: ¬__¬' eh discúlpame, pero yo recién me entero de su existencia ahora!  
  
Harry: °_°' ah bueno, es que Draco sabe que ella es Medimaga en Animales!  
  
Ginny: ah... ¿cómo que medimaga en animales?... ósea en "todos" y bestias!  
  
Harry: así es animales fantásticos, bestias, criaturas, ella conoce mucho de eso ya verás cuando nos enseñe sus fotos, que lógicamente no son como las de Lockhart trucadas, verás banshess, gigantes, dragones y animales normales!  
  
Ginny: oye necesito hablar con esa muchacha, ¿no se puede llevar uno?!!!  
  
Harry: no lo sé, ¿de que tipo de animal me estas hablando? Tal ves a su lugar!  
  
Ginny: no es muy especial, solo a África su habitad natural... es Anthony ¿ok?  
  
Harry quedo pasmado y justo salieron del ascensor: eres cruel ¿no? pobre!  
  
Ginny: ay Harry si fuera posible que lo diseccionaran, es una gran pesadilla!  
  
Harry saco su tarjeta y abrió la puerta de la suite 896, Gin: gracias joven!!  
  
Al entrar era como un sueño un minibar, un home- theather, piscina saliendo hacia el balcón, una gran cama, una sala de star y un arreglo floral muy grande.  
  
Harry dejo las maletas: eh... al fin un jacuzzi como masajes ehhhh!!!! Yo quiero!  
  
Ginny se acerco al arreglo que era con jazmines lilas y vio la tarjeta: Hola Gin y Harry! Espero que les guste el regalo de bodas ¿ok? Disfrútenlo. Ojo las indicaciones de la capilla están en la mesita de noche, besos Draco y Lisa ^.~.  
  
Ginny se emociono mucho: ay que lindos que son... ¿qué es eso de capilla?!  
  
Harry chillo: wow Gin tienes que ver este Gran Jacuzzi es fenomenal yupi!!!  
  
Ginny solo se acerco a la mesita de noche y encontró un tríptico de la capilla matrimonial "Dream of Love" decía "la mejor capilla de bodas de Las Vegas, cásese como los más famosos y un regalo especial para la noche mágica": que  
  
Harry se había acercado: ¿qué opinas te quieres casar allí o donde? Dime!!!  
  
Ginny no podía creerlo: pero Harry... no pensé que me pedirías matrimonio!!  
  
Harry: ah bueno te lo dije pero lo olvidaste, además tu ya estabas comprometida conmigo desde exactamente el primer año de la universidad...  
  
Ginny: aguanta un poco todo esto, ¿cuándo me diste el anillo? No recuerdo!  
  
Harry: bueno yo lo veo aquí (le levanto la mano izquierda a Ginny donde se veía un hermoso anillo con 5 piedritas en él) ¿qué es esto Gin? Yo te lo di ^__^  
  
Ginny se vio el anillo: si pero me diste esto para guardártelo, nunca me lo...  
  
Harry: yo no le daría a cualquiera el único recuerdo de mi madre Gin, yo te di esto en señal de que siempre serías mi novia... ¿o no te quieres casar conmigo? (Harry le miro asustado) bueno sé que han pasado cosas pero yo...  
  
yo Harry James Potter juro amarte, protegerte, respetarte, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, felicidad y adversidad hasta que la muerte nos separe, recibe este anillo en señal de este voto de eterno amor mi linda Virginia Annie Weasley, con este anillo yo te desposo!!!  
  
Harry le puso un hermoso aro de oro a Ginny que lucía más que preciosa esa noche estrellada en la playa, sonriente se acomodo más el anillo y volteo para que Steve su padrino le diera el aro que le correspondía a Harry: yo Virginia Annie Weasley juro amarte, protegerte, respetarte, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, felicidad y adversidad, lucha y paz, hasta que la muerte nos separe, recibe este anillo en señal de este voto de eterno amor mi adorado Harry James Potter, yo te entrego mi vida en él y al fin yo te despojo, lo logre ^^  
  
Harry sonrió frente a eso y entrelazo sus manos a las de su Ginny, juntos vieron al cura que estaba muy admirado por los votos: muy bien puede besarla!  
  
Harry abrazo por la cintura a su ahora esposa Ginny que le abrazo por el cuello con los aplausos de Steve y Luna que lloraba abrazada sonándose la nariz.  
  
El cura cerro su libro de misa: bien les presento al Sr. y Sra. Potter, muy bien!  
  
Neville dijo entre sollozos: oigan todos ya pueden aplaudir... vamos!!  
  
Por una gran pantalla gigante se veían a todos los demás aplaudiendo, haciendo bulla, saltando y chillando: FELICITACIONES WOW!! HURRA!!!  
  
Ginny sonrío: Neville se ha vuelto un experto en Internet, gracias a todos!!  
  
Harry sonriente: eso lo sé mi amor... por él es que vieron nuestra boda ^__~  
  
Draco medio picadito: óyeme Potter yo seré el padrino de tus hijos, sino X__X'  
  
Steve que se sentó en la arena: madre mía ¿como es que llegamos Luna?!!!  
  
Luna sonriente: pues no lo sé Steve, lo único que sé es que el amor nos trajo!  
  
Hermione: y yo seré la madrina, lógicamente los haré los mejores en el colegio!  
  
Los recién casados se reían pues sus amigos eran muy graciosos pero sabían que lo hacían con mucha alegría de verlos al fin juntos, hasta Cho Chang estaba celebrando diciendo: al final al único a quien ame fue a mi Cedric buaa!  
  
Padma la consolaba: ya amiga tranquilízate ya sabes el siempre te cuida ^__^  
  
Ron: por Díos que siempre vi a mi hermana casada con Harry, yo lo dije ¿ok?!!!  
  
Liz que se reía por eso: si claro Ron, tu habla nomás que por ti casi no quedan!  
  
Sin pensar la fiesta por la boda de Gin con Harry era en Miami, Steve, Luna con Neville se fueron por su cuenta a los casinos aunque Steve estaba un poco dolido por que si quería mucho a Gin, se tranquilizo al verla al fin feliz con él.  
  
Por su parte la parejita no quiso pasar su noche de bodas celebrando mucho según ellos suficiente juerga habían tenido ya, solo bebieron champagne en la piscina muy felices, recordando sus anécdotas, sus coqueteos y demás cosas.  
  
Cuando Ginny salió del baño Harry la esperaba en la cama con un ramo de flores de cerezo cosa que le extraño mucho: ¿Harry para que son las flores?!  
  
Harry les estiro la mano y la echo a su lado: shhh... mi reina que yo sé que te gustara (sonrió picaron) además es algo que siempre quisimos hacer juntos ^^  
  
Ginny sonrió: ¿de veras mi Sr. Esposo? ¿me podría hacer acordar? por favor!!  
  
Harry con una flor acaricio su rostro: es de una película que vimos juntos...  
  
Ginny: oh ya recuerdo... pero no creo que estés haciendo abstinencia ¿no?!!  
  
Harry: no que va ya suficiente tuve desde mis 20 años ¿no? no soy vicioso!  
  
Ginny se rió y Harry le abrió el broche del brazier que lo tenia delante, suavemente acariciaba los pechos de Ginny que jugaba con su cabello, luego de eso él fue bajando besaba cada parte de su cuerpo rodeándolo de los pétalos, hasta que la vio a la cara, ella tenia los ojos cerrados: ¿sabes algo?  
  
Ginny: ¿qué cosa mi amor?... ¿quieres algo más peliculero o que cosa?!!  
  
Harry se rió: no ya lo hice, sino que desde esa vez en Año Nuevo no lo hago!  
  
Ginny se rió por eso y lo abrazo por el cuello: pues estamos iguales mi vida!  
  
Harry: mira que es verdad así que discúlpame si fallo... yo no quiero que te...  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos y lo vio: no te preocupes que entre dos haciendo locuras haremos de esta noche la más espectacular de todas... ¿me cumplirías una de mis fantasías?... bueno uno de mis sueños más locos contigo, ya sabes algo...  
  
Harry puso cara de no saber: ¿depende de que desee mi esposa no? dímelo!!  
  
Los dos se sonrieron y las sabanas taparon a la joven pareja por completo.  
  
*****************************************************************@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco mordía un lapicero: ¿mi amor a donde crees que estén esos dos?!  
  
Lisa que tenia un tigrillo en su regazo: pues me dijeron en el mail que primero se iban a ir a Copacabana en Brasil, luego a Perú y luego a la Patagonia!!  
  
Draco sorprendido: oye ¿se han ido de luna de miel o de turismo de aventura?  
  
Lisa: ^_^U tu no opines mi amorcito corazón ¿qué hacemos en la selva ah?!  
  
Draco: bueno yo te acompaño a tu trabajo, no tiene nada de malo estar acá!  
  
Lisa: en la selva amazónica no, pero irnos luego de escalada a la cordillera!  
  
Draco sonriente: bueno es un simple relax mi amor, ¿ya acabaste con eso?  
  
Lisa: no aún no pero si puedes me vas trayendo esa Anaconda please!!!  
  
Draco volteo y vio una serpiente como de 8 metros, paso saliva: si Slytherin!  
  
Una pelirroja posaba con un gran sombrero frente a un bello edificio y un chico le tomaba la foto: saliste fenomenal mi amor, yo siempre dije tu eres modelo!!  
  
Ginny se puso roja con su cabello: ay Harry no digas eso ¿vamos ya al salón?  
  
Harry le dio la mano a su esposa: ok vamos pero tu sabes, los dos no sabemos bailar samba, tampoco bossa nova y menos ese ritmo axe, tu sabes!  
  
Ginny: ay mi amor siempre tan duro para bailar, pues aprenderemos a bailar!!  
  
Harry con la cabeza gacha: no se pero estar en la moda de los 50's no me late!  
  
Estaban en un gran baile en el Palacio de la Colina en Copacabana- Brasil donde se celebraba el aniversario del edificio todo ambientado en los años 50's se tenia que bailar el bossa nova que es un ritmo muy lento y también samba.  
  
Harry estaba sentado en una gran roca: eh mírenme soy el Gran Inca yuju!!!  
  
Ginny que tomaba la foto: si claro yo no creo que el inca fuese mago ¿no?  
  
Harry: pero querida, acá en Perú hay mucha magia más que nada acá!!  
  
Ginny guardo la cámara: si claro en el "Valle de los Incas"- Cuzco, ay que bárbaro venir de tan bello baile de Copacabana a caminar tanto es desquiciado  
  
Harry jalo a su esposa: pero Gin solo faltan 100 escaleras para la puerta del sol  
  
Ginny: @__@ si lo sé Harry, pero ya hace 3 días que me dices lo mismo y nada de llegar a la mencionada puerta, no veo ningún Machu- Picchu no veo!!!  
  
Harry: Ginny yo hice el esfuerzo de aprender a bailar samba en Copacabana y bueno ahora tu solo sigue caminando que me lo agradecerás después linda!  
  
Ginny con tono sarcástico: a eso se le llama chantaje mi querido Harry Potts!  
  
Harry: no lo creo bebita, ya te quiero ver corriendo como niña en las ruinas ^_~  
  
Ginny solo le dio una sonrisa, estaba bien que le gustara la fotografía pero no era para exagerar... solo tomaría algunas fotos o bueno ni ella misma lo sabía.  
  
Ginny tenía un casco y bajaba por una cuerda: no me gusta el rafting, me duele  
  
Harry bajaba con ella: no te quejes que conoceremos un volcán por dentro!!  
  
Ginny: sin dudas me ha gustado más el canotaje, es muy emocionante jeje!  
  
Harry: si pero estamos completamente mojados mi amor, yo soy el timonero!  
  
Ginny: bueno mi vida tu eres el chico, tu guías la canoa yo solo obedezco ok!!  
  
Harry: mi amor tenemos que virar a la derecha pues hay unos rápidos!  
  
Ginny movía con gran destreza los remos: pero hay que pasar por ahí ^___^  
  
Harry: O__O eres muy aventurera, esta bien pasemos por allí será divertido!  
  
Ginny sonrió macabramente: oct allá vamos, tu me estas guiando Harry vamos!  
  
Harry movió sus remos y fueron directamente a los rápidos, donde pasaron gritando y mojándose más de lo que estaban al acabar esa parte bajaron por una pequeña cascada donde Ginny grito: ¡JERÓNIMO! y Harry: oye Ginny!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny: esta es una de las experiencias más lindas de mi vida, gracias Harry!!  
  
Harry sonrió él sabia como amaba Ginny la emoción: ¿de que?, si a mi también me gusta... solo quiero ver la cara de los demás cuando vean las fotos ^____^  
  
Ginny se imagino las caras y se rió: eso será muy pero muy gracioso mi amor!  
  
*******************************************************************@@@@@@@@@  
  
Eran los primeros días de febrero hacia mucho frío en Londres, todo estaba relativamente normal en el Departamento de Misterios, estaban tranquilos pues Steve y el dúo maravilla de Liz y Katty atraparon a fines de enero a Bellatrix, en Escocia tratando de entrar a una casa de muggles, Steve estaba como loco justo le toco ser el jefe ese mes, Thaly le llevaba unos planos: pero así son!!!!!  
  
Steve levanto una ceja: pero entiende que es un proyecto demasiado grande!!!  
  
Thaly: bueno yo no tengo la culpa de que quieran ampliar tanto Azkaban ¬__¬*  
  
Steve: bueno no solo el Departamento de Misterios es el encargado de esto, por Díos no somos Gringotts... en Francia no es así todo es más justo que acá!  
  
Thaly bufo: ok... ok me rindo eres muy terco, yo no los hice sino esos arqui...  
  
Una voz de chica muy especial completa la palabra: ¿arquitectos del ministerio? Pero siempre hacen eso nos mandan lo más difícil a nosotros -__-'  
  
Steve con Thaly voltearon las caras viendo en la puerta de la oficina a una chica como de 1.70, con DRETS en el cabello, jean pescador, blusa china, anteojos rojos y bueno también masticaba un chicle, Thaly: si ellos... solo ellos!  
  
Steve mosqueado se paro: buenos días Srta. ¿en que la puedo servir? Please!  
  
La chica se rió y entrando muy confianzudamente se sentó en el escritorio de Ginny, se saco las gafas: como es posible que no me reconozcas Steve- kun!!  
  
Steve con Thaly se espantaron y señalándola aterrorizados: GI...GI...GINNY!!!  
  
Efectivamente era una Ginny muy "fresh": así es ¿cómo esta mi nuevo jefe?!!!  
  
Se paro y abrazo muy efusivamente a Steve que la cargo muy feliz, Thaly se tapaba la boca con las lagrimas en sus ojos: por Díos volviste es tan bueno eso  
  
Steve la puso frente a él: pero mademoiselle ¿qué te has hecho en el cabello?!  
  
Ginny se jalo uno de sus tirabuzones: pues se llaman drets, son típicos de los chicos que aman "la paz" me los hice en Argentina, mi amor tiene 5 nomás!  
  
Thaly: ¿qué Harry también tiene esas cosas? (grito más) un pierceng en el...  
  
Steve se agacho y vio un pierceng en el ombligo de Gin: wow alucinante yes!!!!  
  
Ginny sonrió: pues si chico me encantaba el tuyo así que me puse uno allí jeje!  
  
Cuando una estampida entro a la oficina todos chillando: GINNY LLEGASTE!!!  
  
Ginny: O__O veo que se enteraron rápido, si ya volví ¿qué han hecho sin mi?  
  
Liz con Katty se le lanzaron encima abrazándola muy alegres: te extrañábamos  
  
Ginny las abrazo más: yo también chicas, las necesitaba para muchas cosas!  
  
Harold que tenía el cabello medio rubio: por fin llegaste Ginny, te necesitaba!!!  
  
Junior: ô_ô' si claro como no podías con él caso de la matanza de trhestals -_-  
  
Harold: oye no tiene nada de malo pedir una ayudita a la experta en casos así!!  
  
Lisa que estaba detrás de él: ¿ósea que no te sirvieron mis biopsias? Que mal!  
  
Harold asustado: no eso si me sirvió mucho... solo que no sabía como explicar!  
  
Ginny sonriente: lo que siempre fallas es que no explicas bien las heridas ^_~  
  
Anthony sonreía: aleluya al fin alguien cuerdo en estas locas oficinas, que bien!  
  
Thaly con una vena en la cien: óyeme niño ¿qué tratas de insinuar ah? Cállate!!  
  
Steve se paro en una mesa y silbo: BASTA YA TODOS!! DÉJENLA RESPIRAR  
  
Todos rieron, Katty: lo sentimos es que te desapareciste un mes eres mala Gin  
  
Ginny: ay lo siento pero con Harry pedimos esa licencia para las mudanzas!!  
  
Lisa: ¿qué cosa? ¿de que mudanzas estas hablando exactamente Ginny?!  
  
Ginny: pues de llevar las cosas de mi departamento a mi casa, ah bueno les doy la dirección ji ji ^.^* aunque todos la conocen es en Grimmauld Place # 12!  
  
Todos se miraron entre si, Ron se apareció detrás de todos se notaba que había llegado por medio de polvos flu: si no se asusten el ex cuartel de la OdP!  
  
Thaly: ah no te olvides esa es la mansión de los Black ¿pero como es eso?!!!  
  
Por una de las ventanas un chico en escoba hablo: pues es muy fácil de explicar mi padrino Sirius me la dejo en un testamento que escribió en Azkaban  
  
Ron: ¬__¬ Harry Potter, no te has enterado esta prohibido aparecerse en eso!!  
  
Harry: oh él que me enseño lo que era el Quidditch ¿diciéndome eso? ¿qué?!!!  
  
Ron: bueno eso es cierto, solo que por acá no se puede ya tenemos malas...  
  
Anthony: experiencias, un día se nos apareció por allí un ex mortifago y plaf!!  
  
Lisa: ah ya veo no soy la única que tiene una mansión jeje... bueno no es mía!  
  
Liz sonriendo picaramente: pero lo será en 2 meses más amiga, Gin es tan...  
  
Ginny que veía a su amiga muy emocionada: ¿tan que Liz... Lisa que cosa es?  
  
Draco Malfoy comenzó a hablar casi gritando: que nos vamos a casar Ginny!!  
  
Harry con Ginny se vieron a las caras, pero Harry: ¿mi amor estas bien? No!  
  
Ginny se desmayo gracias a Díos Junior la sostuvo: ¿qué paso? ¿Esta mal?  
  
Harry meneo la cabeza: no es nada, solo que ella no puede recibir muchas impresiones fuertes en su actual "estado"... espera ahora mismo entro ¿ok?!  
  
Ron se puso serio: ¿cómo es eso Harry? ¿de que estado me estas hablando?  
  
Harry entro por la ventana dejando su escoba y sostuvo a su esposa: pues...  
  
Es algo que no es grave en realidad nada que no se solucione en 9 meses más  
  
Todos se quedaron mudos y salieron tranquilamente por la puerta, solo quedaron Steve, Ron, Harry con Ginny él la veía, Steve: ¿cuales 9 meses? -_-'  
  
Harry muy tranquilo: pues bueno hace una semana mi Gin se sentía mal, Luna la llevo al medico y nos enteramos de que tenia 2 semanas de embarazo ^__^  
  
Ron con Steve se quedaron pasmados, Hermione entro como loca a la oficina con un maletín medico: ¿Ginny que te pasa?... ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!!  
  
Harry sonrió y sentó a Ginny en su regazo: Mione ¿tienes un poco de alcohol? Ginny esta bien yo me encargo de ella más bien ocúpate de ellos ¿ok? ^__~  
  
Hermione le paso algodón y alcohol: ok ¿pero que a pasado nunca les paso?  
  
Un grito de Anthony le dio la respuesta: PUDE HABER SIDO ÉL PADRE!!!!  
  
Ginny con cara de niña buena abrazaba a Steve por los hombros este tenía cara de pocos amigos: ¿Ginny ahora que deseas? Tengo hambre ya  
  
Ginny: es que yo solo... Steve cómprame un helado de lúcuma ¿si?!!! Ya pues  
  
Steve: ay ya no tengo que acabar este informe de cómo es la prisión en Francia... dile a otro que te compre el helado, me tienes medio loco ya!!  
  
Ginny estaba con los ojitos brillosos: que malo eres... yo solo quiero mi helado buaaaaaaaa... que malo no sabes lo que es estar embarazada y comer por 3!!!  
  
Steve no soporto más: ay lo siento no quería que te pusieras mal, ya iré pero...  
  
En ese instante entro Draco: ¿qué cosa le has hecho ahora? Esta llorando!!  
  
Ginny con pucherito: es que no me quiere comprar mi helado, no puedo ir yo!  
  
Draco: que mal amigo eres, no la entiendes a la pobre que baja con grúa ya!  
  
Ginny cambio de cara: ¬__¬ stop... tampoco no exageres, yo solo quiero comer  
  
Steve: ay Draco es que debo acabar este informe de mi misión en Francia!!!  
  
Draco: no hay excusas tu ahora mismo le vas a comprar el helado.. YA!!!!  
  
Steve se paro y se fue, Ginny: ay muchas gracias Drakin... eres un amor!!  
  
****************************************************************************************@  
  
Estamos en un grandioso estadio de Quidditch acuático, hay mucha gente en las tribunas en un gran panel se ve un chico pelirrojo con un micrófono: BIENVENIDOS TODOS A LA FINAL MUNDIAL DE QUIDDICHT ACUÁTICO REVOLUTIONS... SE ENFRENTAN HOGWARTS CON WICHTBLADE!!!  
  
Todos deliraron por sus respectivos equipos, comentarista: bueno soy su amigo de siempre Josh Weasley, miembro de la asociación mundial de Quidditch!!  
  
Una chica hablo después de él: y junto a él la chica de la snicht Brie Gauthier!  
  
Una señora de cabellos rojos y brillantes ojos marrones: si esa es mi hija wow!  
  
Junto a ella estaba un chico con anteojos era pelirrojo también y ojos medios lilas (n/a: ay la genética -_-): si mi amada Brie, ¿a que horas salen? Apuren!!  
  
Brie: la escuadra de Hogwarts esta comandada por la mejor buscadora y la más rápida del mundo según la asociación de Quidditch Míaly Potter, solo Mía!!  
  
Josh: de tan solo 17 años en su último año en Hogwarts promete emoción!!  
  
El chico de ojos lilas: eso se podrá si no la atrapa en segundos, fintosa ahí ¬¬!  
  
Otra señora a su lado también pelirroja: no digas eso de tu hermana, Matt!  
  
Matt: pero mamá es la verdad, por eso no voy a los partidos aburre ya!!  
  
Un chico de cabellos marrones: eh lo que pasa es que estas celoso =P  
  
Matt: no digas eso Ben, yo juego mejor que ella solo que soy cazador!  
  
Ben: si pero no niegues que mi primita es la # 1 en el mundo entero jaja!  
  
Ginny mucho mayor como de 30 y tantos se reía al ver a los jóvenes, cuando llego un hombre con una cámara muy pequeña: ¿ya comenzó el partido Gin?  
  
Ginny sonrió: no nada que ver Steve, ¿cómo esta la situación allá abajo ah?  
  
Steve: pues muy bien aunque Mía les este metiendo con enema todo ahora!  
  
La otra pelirroja: pero que chica, entrenaron mucho ¿cómo esta Malfoy ah?!  
  
Steve: pues como siempre echo un baboso por Mía, Tommy nunca cambia!  
  
Todos sonríen por eso, él era menor que ella pero la amaba y no lo negaba.  
  
Mientras tanto en los camerinos Harry estaba sentado con Draco que consolaba a su hijo: tranquilo no te meterán ninguna quaffle hijo mío, tranquilo!  
  
Tommy: ojala papá... Mía esta como loca no se como tranquilizarla... no sé!  
  
Harry: déjala nomás es igual a mí, yo la entiendo no es fácil ser un Potter ^_~  
  
De afuera se escucho la voz de Josh: muy bien escuadras salgan ahora!!!  
  
Tommy se fue con los demás y Mía pelirroja de ojos verdes: deséame suerte!  
  
Harry levanto un pulgar: lo harán muy bien mi princesa, no seas muy rápida!  
  
Mía sonrió y levantando la mirada levanto vuelo: muy bien Hogwarts a GANAR!  
  
Ginny: bien que más puedo decir todos fuimos muy felices al final de todo nosotros tuvimos mellizos a Mía y Matt, la mayoría se caso años más tarde Steve se caso con una chica latina llamada Luisiana de Cuba muy alegre, Ron con Mione tuvieron un hijo solamente Ben... no sé que más decirle solo que yo me case con mi mejor amigo aunque parezca muy de cuento de hadas cumplí mi sueño a toda costa soy feliz con él ya que solo él podría haber sido con quien hubiera tenido que compartir mi vida y no me arrepiento pues así es, parecemos almas gemelas por lo iguales a veces somos; aunque nunca dejara de ser más que mi esposo, padre de mis hijos y alma gemela... mi mejor amigo.  
  
FIN DEL EPILOGO  
  
********************************************************@@@@@@@@@*****************************  
  
N/A: snif, snif!! se acabo ya no más historia de la lucha del amor de Ginny... buaaaa yo que ame escribir esta historia a pesar de que mi mejor amigo se haya asado conmigo pues es demasiado obvio que es él jeje, ¿salío muy largo no? pero bueno me explaye pues quería darle un buen final además de emoción, humor y sorpresas; en fin please dejenme sus opiniones ok en especiales mis asiduas escritoras ya que ellas son las que darán el veredicto final jeje, como prometí en el chapy 10 según ff.net respondere todos sus r/rs cuando llegue a los 60 lo haré con gusto además de que explicare cualquier duda que haya dejado floja por allí así como el adelanto de un nuevo proyecto de historia que tengo entre manos jeje, será un Draco/ Ginny con una canción jeje.  
  
Muchas gracias y esperen la contestación de r/rs y mi nueva historia si leanla ok... chauuuuu. 


End file.
